Fabula Ex Animo FFXII
by AikoShinobi
Summary: UPDATED! Basch comes back to Rabanastre after almost two years of absence, to find that nothing has really changed. Or has it? M for mild alcohol use and some sexual content in later chapters. Basch/Ashe, other pairings, OCs. Complete, finally!
1. Memoriter

Disclaimer; I do not own Final Fantasy XII, or the characters. They are property of Square Enix and the FFXII crew.

* * *

_**Final Fantasy XII -**_ _**Fabula Ex Animo**_

_**Chapter One - Memoriter**_

It has been two years. Two whole years since he left this place for Archades and a new duty as a Judge Magister and personal bodyguard of Archades' new ruler, Larsa Solidor.

Basch closed his eyes for a moment and just felt the atmosphere of Rabanastre, the main capital of a country he had served for long. It felt the same as he remembered. Maybe it was a bit livelier than he remembered, but it felt good.

He was at the west gate, just arriving moments ago in an airship. Vaan and Penelo were to meet up with him, but they had yet to arrive. The sun was shining, and Basch realized his Judge-armor probably was a bit much in this unending heat. To be relieved, if only a little, his hands reached up and took off the giant, horned helmet. When it came off, he drew a deep breath, revealing his short blonde hair, his sharp but still handsome features and a scar right above his left eyebrow, making him look even more fascinating. A becoming beard adorned his chin. Almost immediately people around him recognized who he was. He had made quite the reputation four years ago when he supposedly killed King Raminas and with the murder betrayed all of Dalmasca.

Although, today most people knew that not him, but his twin-brother, Noah, or, as he was called by that time, Gabranth, was the true murderer- all to give Basch the blame.

Anyway, people were probably talking about him taking off almost two years ago, off to Archadia and taking his brothers' place as a Judge Magister. Many things had happened these years since, in both Dalmasca and Archadia, and neither Basch nor Larsa had the time to leave their duties and pay their friends a visit at all. Of course, Vaan and Penelo had been visiting them a couple of times, and liven things up quite a bit.

But since he left, he hadn't seen Balthier and Fran (although they were alive and well, pirating as always, according to Vaan and Penelo) or Princess Ashe. Or Queen Ashelia B'Nargin Dalmasca, as she was to be called now.

"Basch!"

Vaans voice echoed over the crowd and brought Basch back to reality. From the great gate two blondes came running, Vaan first and then Penelo following right after.

They came up to Basch, panting as if the had run a race themselves against a flock of chocobos.

"Sorry, we're late!" Penelo said and smiled widely. Vaan stood right in front of Basch, trying to catch his breath.

"It is alright," Basch said "I did not have to wait for long."

"That is... That is good to hear!" Vaan smiled, seemingly very excited about something.

Basch gave the boy a wondering glance.

"Did something happen? You seem all tuned up about something."

"Well," Vaan crossed his arms that cocky way he used to "There's going to be a huge ball at the Rabanastre Palace in three days, and both Penelo and I have been personally invited by Ashe."

"Is that so?"

Penelo went between the two men, waving her arms excitingly.

"Yeah, and she also invited Balthier and Fran, so they're coming really soon too!"

"Hmm," Basch smiled "So I am not invited, I wonder?"

"Of course you are!" Panelo replied, placing her hands to her sides.

Basch looked up into the sky, thinking out loud:

"It is going to be good to see them again, Balthier and Fran."

Just a moment later, he felt observed and looked down into two faces full of expectations. His face widened in a smile and he continued:

"And it is good to see you two, as well."

Basch looked around. It was a neat little household, Vaan and Penelos place. Small but beautiful and serving its purposes. Penelo went up to him from behind. Vaan seemed to have left just a moment ago.

"We won't have room for you here," Penelo began "but since we want you to stay for a few days, Ashe will give you a room at the Palace."

He turned to the young woman, with an almost startled look in his face.

"At the Palace?"

"Sure, why not? You are a Judge Magister after all, of much higher rank than Vaan or me. It's only appropriate for you to stay there."

_'That is true...'_ Basch thought _' ...but... The Princess... Queen Ashe...'_

"Aw, come on, Basch!" Penelo said, noticing his pale and confused expression "You've been there many years in the past. You know Ashe! She wants you to stay!"

_'For now... or forever?'_ he thought to himself but he took Penelos words for what they were- a plea for him to stay these days at the Palace.

"Alright" he said at last "I will stay at the Royal Palace. I thank you."

"Good to hear! You won't regret it!"

Penelo smiled so happily, Basch had to smile too, and she continued:

"Vaan went to fix with his beloved airship. I'll show you there, so that you won't have to sit around here alone."

"You are going somewhere?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'm going to tell Ashe. We're gonna get a room in order for you. After that I'll come and get you. Now, lets take you to Vaan."

As she finished the sentence, Penelo grabbed Baschs arm, almost dragging him out of the house, through the crowds, all the way down to South Gate, where a new hangar had been built.

She led him inside and they went down a hallway, then went left through a door and there it was.

Vaans beauty.

"Vaan!" Penelo called into the room after finally releasing Baschs arm.

"Hey!" she called again, this time getting a response.

"Yeah?" Vaan stuck his head out through the door of the airship, looking down at the young girl and the older man.

"I'm going to the Palace, so you entertain Basch until I get back, okay?"

"Will do!" Vaan smiled and jumped down beside them.

Smiling, Penelo went back to the door, but before leaving, she turned back:

"I'll come back as fast as I can!"

Then she left and disappeared, leaving the two men alone. They looked after her for a moment, then they turned to each other.

"Wanna look inside?" Vaan asked smiling, proud as ever.

Knowing Vaans affection for his airship, Basch smiled and nodded. Vaan climbed back up again. Basch placed his helmet beside the ship on the floor, then climbed up himself. The entrance was a small room filled with all kinds of devices that probably made this thing fly. Basch wasn't sure, since he was no airship expert.

"Follow me to the cockpit." Vaan said as he went into the next room. The Judge Magister followed, but stopped for a moment in the next room, the room before the cockpit. It was small, kind of dark and there was a bed attached to the wall to the left. It was in a room just like this that he had died two years ago. Noah, Baschs twin-brother.

Basch still remembered that day clearly. His brother lying there, pale, dying. Both of them were feeling some kind of peace inside since ending their burning hatred for each other. Noahs wishes of Basch taking over his duty as a Judge Magister and to defend Lord Larsa at all costs. Basch shook off those thoughts, bringing himself back to reality. Then he quickly went into to the cockpit, as he didn't want to keep Vaan waiting.

Inside, Vaan was already sitting in the pilot's seat. Seeing Basch enter, Vaan lifted his hand and pointed to the seat beside him, hinting for his older friend to take a break.

Taking the hint, Basch went up to the seat, sat down in it and made himself comfortable.

"She's not as nice or fast as the _Strahl_, but _Siren_ is my little baby..." Vaan said proudly.

"You have done well," Basch smiled "you have really earned her."

Vaan blushed unwillingly, not used to hearing things like that from his stoic and authoritarian friend.

"You really think so? Because of all the things we did two years ago?"

Basch nodded and turned to the front, looking into the large room. The ceiling was open, he didn't notice before, and the sun sent warm rays of light onto them.

"Then, what about you?" Vaan asked after a moment.

"What of me?" Basch replied, leaning his upper body back to rest against the seat.

"Did ever get what you wanted?"

Basch looked into the sky above, hesitant to answer.

"I was forgiven for all my failures. That is all I ever needed."

Vaans face expressed a dissatisfied look and he turned towards the sky too. Not letting the Judge Magister off his hook that easily, Vaan tried again.

"But did you get what you wanted?"

Basch didn't say anything. Instead, he closed his eyes against the sun. There was something, but he could not talk about it, he wasn't allowed to even think about it. It was beyond the grasp of someone like him.

He opened his eyes again as Vaan spoke.

"So maybe Penelos assumptions were right after all..."

"What is Penelo assuming?" Basch asked and turned to his young friend.

"Since you made that promise to Gabranth, and went to Archedes... Well, Penelo felt that there were more to that than just your promise..."

Vaan looked back at Basch, hoping to see some reaction, but other mans face remained the same. Basch leaned almost unnoticeable towards Vaan and said:

"And what would that be, I ask?"

"Well..." Vaan began, but Basch eyeing him made him nervous. "... Damn... I don't know how to continue."

"Just tell me."

Vaan took a deep breath and said, almost without a pause:

"Well, here goes... Penelo thinks that you have strong feelings for Ashe, and that you went to Archades to forget."

For a while, it seemed as if time itself stopped. Basch couldn't say anything, he could barely breathe. How could she know? How could Penelo notice? How he, Captain Basch fon Ronsenburg, tried his best to hide and repress his feelings for a certain young and beautiful princess?


	2. Lex Non Scripta

Disclaimer; I do not own Final Fantasy XII, or the characters. They are property of Square Enix and the FFXII crew.

* * *

_**Final Fantasy XII - Fabula Ex Animo**_

_**Chapter Two- Lex Non Scripta**_

It could not be, no one should know. Basch could not believe it. He had been so careful, always thinking about what he said, everything he did. But of course, Penelo was a young girl of great understanding of other people and their feelings. Vaan was obviously not.

"Based on your silence I take it that Penelos statement is true..." Vaan said silently. Looking at Basch, he continued:

"What you want is Ashe."

Basch didn't say anything for a few moments. A couple of golden blonde strands of his hair had found their way to the face, but he didn't bother.

"I suppose..." Basch said at last "I suppose there is no use denying it. But I do not want her to find out. Ever."

Vaan bent towards his friend and asked:

"Why? What if she feels the same about you?"

The thought of Ashe feeling the same was nice indeed, but Basch knew better.

"Think about it, Vaan! I was a captain in the army, serving directly under King Raminas, may the Gods take care of his soul. Serving directly under her. A soldier knows his place, and having a love affair with royalty is most certainly not his place. She knows her place, too- that is one of the reasons that she married Lord Rasler, may the Gods take care of his soul, too."

Looking into the deep, blue sky, where not even a single cloud was seen, Vaan thought about what Basch said, concluded it sounding logical, but...

"I get what you're saying, but it sounds a little unfair."

"Many times, it has been." Basch said, his eyes stuck deep in the sky too. "But for me it would not matter, even without those unwritten rules... I am nothing for her."

Vaan looked back at him again, unwilling to accept Baschs urge to give up one of the few things he really cared about.

"And why is that? Penelo thinks you two really need each other."

"It may be so, but I will never be able to just ignore who she is. Or who I am, for that matter. Also, remember how old I am? I could almost be her father. That, for one thing, stops me more than anything else."

Leaning back towards his seat, Vaan looked back into the sky again.

"Yeah, there's that too... Ashe turned 21 not long ago, and you..."

"38."

Basch looked back at the young man, twitching his shoulders. The boy must understand what he really meant.

"Well, that's... Umm..." Vaan seemed to be calculating in his mind, and Basch didn't bother telling the right answer, though he already knew.

"That's 17 years."

A whole lifetime to a young person. Especially when comparing to Basch himself, an experienced warrior. In his days he had seen more violence, death and sadness than any normal person should be able to handle. He was the one who tried to save Lord Rasler after he was shot in the heart with an arrow, in Nalbina Fortress four years ago. He was the one who brought the dead body of the young Prince of Nabradia to his waiting wife, Ashe...

"Well, it's mostly up to you, I guess..." Vaan said and almost startled Basch, deep into his thoughts. "You do what you think is right."

Basch replied, hoping that he sounded certain:

"My mind is set."

"Aye."

For a couple of moments, the two friends didn't say anything. They just stared into the sky- Vaan taking in all that had been revealed to him, Basch promising himself not to give into his feelings. The latter convinced himself that he felt better already, much stronger.

Vaan turned smiling to Basch after a while, and said, his eyes revealing excitement:

"Well, you wanna see my latest additions to _Siren_? They're not finished yet, but..."

"I would be honored."

The young boy rose and went towards the middle room. Before entering, he turned back to Basch, who had risen as well.

"Then follow me outside!"

The two men went to the entrance and climbed down to the floor again. Vaan, followed by the dark-clad Judge, went to the other side of the airship.

When Basch came up to the young man, Vaan pointed up at a lower part of the _Sirens_ body. At first Basch couldn't see anything special about it, but then he noticed thin lines, forming patterns...

"Are you making your own pattern-designs?" Basch asked, trying to figure out what the amounts of lines were supposed to be.

"Yeah, Penelo and I are working on this whenever we are free."

"What is it going to be when it is finished?"

"Well..." Vaan said, almost embarrassed "I am making this as a tribute to our journey. I am making patterns representing each of us somehow, and some representing places we've been, people we met. So that even if we grow apart, at least I will never forget those days."

Basch smiled and placed his hand on Vaans shoulder, understanding Vaans unsaid fears:

"No matter how far we grow apart, we will always remember, and in our hearts always stay friends."

Vaan looked back at the older man, smiling.

"Thanks, Basch."

Nodding, Basch gave the young man a friendly and encouraging thump in the back, then went back to admire the youngsters work.

"But I must say, it will be interesting to see what it will look like when you have finished it."

Vaan looked up at his own work again, and nodded:

"Yeah, I think so, too. Although, it'll take a while."

"I see. Well, do not rush things."

"Vaan! Basch!" Penelos voice suddenly echoed over the great hangar.

Vaan crouched, looking under the great mass of his _Siren_.

"Yeah?"

Almost immediately, another bright, smiling face appeared under the airship body.

"Oh, so there you are!" the young woman said. She rose and on quick, light steps, she came over to the men. When she came over to them, her hand found Vaans, proving their not very well-known relationship. Basch knew, and were truly happy for the young, beautiful couple, but still it pained him that he never had anything like that himself. Of course, it could very well be that for the last years, he barely thought of any other woman than Ashe, a young woman he could never have.

"So, all did go well?" He asked in hopes of getting away from his own destructive thoughts.

Penelo nodded.

"Yes. A room is being readied for you. It'll probably be finished by the time we arrive there."

"You and Vaan are going with me?"

"Of course we are! If you're ready, we'll head there now."

Basch nodded and went over to the other side, to get his helmet. For the short while he was away, Penelo turned to Vaan and whispered:

"Did you get to ask him?"

"Yeah... Everything you said... is true."

"I knew it. My hunches are never wrong. So?"

Vaan shook his head, and Penelos eyes widened.

"He won't do anything? But...!?"

"You know Basch. Her lineage, her youth, invisible laws... It keeps him back. He will not do anything, even if Ashe herself ordered him."

Penelo was about to say something when Basch came back, carrying the judge helmet. He looked at the young couple, suddenly feeling uncomfortable:

"You two were having something important to speak of? Am I... being a nuisance?"

"Oh, no, not at all!" Penelo waved her hands, in some kind of manner that would calm Basch. She felt that she didn't do that well. The young girl then took a deep breath and sighed.

"You are not a nuisance! Now, let's head to the Royal Palace. Ashe is waiting."

The suns warmth through the window, almost burning his face. Basch looked out through it, having a view over the entire city of Rabanastre. He had been given one of the larger guestrooms, which were meant for important people, like royalty, ministers and probably Judges, too. Basch could never get really used to his own high position. At heart he still was just a warrior, a captain who fought alongside his soldiers.

"So? How do you like it?" Penelo asked, clasping her hands. A maid stood beside her, almost as worried. Vaan took a good look around and said:

"Well, it is kinda big, but..."

"No, not you, Vaan!" Penelo said and gave the young man a friendly kick, "What Basch thinks."

Basch turned to them, thinking for a moment while looking around again. Then he said:

"I guess I could manage."

"Manage!? We're not punishing you, are we?"

"I was joking, Penelo." Then the older man smiled. "It is almost too good for me."

"We think you deserve it, Ashe and I!" Penelo smiled, placing her hands to her hips, seemingly proud of what she and Ashe accomplished.

The Judge Magister smiled and replied:

"I thank you."

Penelo smirked, then turned to the maid, and whispered something. The maid bowed and left the room.

"She will tell Ashe you've arrived." Penelo said and Basch heart almost stopped beating. He took a deep breath, calming himself down, then said:

"Aye."

Vaan was still looking around the room, and said:

"Well, I need to get back. Migelo needed some help this evening, so..."

"Yeah!" Penelo said. "I must get going, too. Will you be alright, Basch?"

He nodded and watched the couple disappear through the door, closing it behind, leaving him alone. Alone with his thoughts. Basch turned around and went back to the window, hoping that the view would divert his thoughts.

Rabanastre. A city Basch had lived and worked in for so long, though this was not his true home. His birth-country of Landis had since long fallen into the hands of Archadia, it's people spread throughout Ivalice. Basch found his way to Rabanastre, and soon became the Captain of the Dalamascan Order of the Knights. Noah had chosen another path, and joined the empire of Archadia, soon becoming a Judge Magister. Since then they were enemies, even more so when Nabudis fell and Rasler died. Then, Noah took Baschs identity, and killed the king as well as Vaans older brother Reks, giving Basch the blame. Then two years in prison awaited before Basch were to see the sun and the light again. That was the first time he met them, the at the time 17 year old Vaan, the sky pirate Balthier and his partner, Fran of the Viera race.

A silent knock made Basch stop his thoughts and turn around. Knowing who it was, he closed his eyes, took a deep breath and said:

"Come in..."

Quietly, she entered. She seemed to be alone, and she did not look up to him. Her platinum-blonde hair was longer than he remembered, her features more perfected. Her pale skin that looked so soft... Her whole appearance was absolutely stunning. She wore a white long dress, which left her shoulders bare. Also, her waist was left bare, but the arms were long, covering most of them. Basch closed his eyes for a moment, wondering how he would be able to know his place when she was so lovable, so beautiful. When he opened his eyes again, she stopped a few steps from him. Then finally, she looked up. Her beautiful, sky-blue eyes. Could anyone reject those? Probably not.

Remembering her position, he immediately bowed before her.

"Your Highness."

He could hear her smile.

"Welcome, Judge Basch."

Basch straightened again and looked directly at her, smiling himself. She looked truly happy about him being back since a long time.

"I am glad that you are back, even just for a little while." Ashe said, "It has been so long..."

"Aye. Many things have been going on. I did not get the time to see you all, my duties as a Judge Magister require all my time."

The young woman smiled and nodded understandingly. She then went a little closer as if she was examining him.

"You have not changed. Only your hair is shorter than I remember."

"I am actually letting it grow back out again."

Again Ashe smiled and she went all the way up to him and looked out through the window. Basch turned around and looked out as well. Having the young woman so close to him almost made it hard to breathe. The two years away had certainly not killed any of his feelings for her; rather they had made them stronger.

After a moment Ashe looked up at him.

"I missed you and Larsa at the coronation."

"My apologies. We wanted to go but did not get the time to."

Content with his answer she then turned back towards the door.

"I am sorry, but I need to attend my royal duties. I just wanted to see that it really was you and no one else..."

Basch wondered what she meant by that and got some kind of answer a moment later:

"Perhaps, it is just that... We all missed you, if I may say so?"

"You may, Your Highness. Many times I do miss the life I had here, too."

Ashe was right in front of the door, and she turned back to him.

"I will see you at dinner, yes?"

"Aye."

Then the young Queen of Dalmasca left, and the room suddenly felt empty. Basch went backwards until his back hit the wall. He leaned his head up against it, not knowing what he should do. Restraining his feelings seemed to be a difficult task after all. Basch just didn't know what to do anymore...

All he wanted to do was to touch her, to hold her, to love her. But the laws unwritten kept him ever back, and there was nothing for him to do but to let dreams be dreams...

* * *

Chapter 3 coming soon!


	3. Sub Dio

Disclaimer; I do not own Final Fantasy XII, or the characters. They are property of Square Enix and the FFXII crew.

The third chapter is longer than the others, which, of course, means more story.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Final Fantasy XII - Fabula Ex Animo_**

**_Chapter Three- Sub Dio_**

Basch had his first day off-duty for what he felt was an eternity. So he decided to stay in bed a little bit longer than he usually did. Though, when he almost fell to sleep again, something hit his window. Out of old habits, he started out of bed, dazed.

Something hit the window a second time and Basch realized someone was throwing small things- stones, perhaps?- at the window closest to the city. Quickly he found his black pants and put them on, then headed to the window. It was bright as usual; the sun was rarely clouded. Right outside, down the window, in the courtyard stood two well-known blondes waving for him.

They acted as if they wanted him to come down, so Basch nodded and waved back. Then he turned to get dressed. Instead of taking on all the judge armors, he fetched a natural-colored tunic from his belongings. Going towards the door, he put the tunic on, then found the pair of black boots he wore underneath the shinguards. Wearing those clothes, he would not stand out that much, like he did yesterday on arrival.

When fully dressed, Basch finally went out through the door and down the hallway. Domesticated with the halls and rooms of the Palace, he quickly found his way through to the main entrance, where maids were cleaning. He was to exit when he heard a voice from behind.

"Did you sleep well?"

Basch stopped and turned around.

"I did not see you, Highness. I apologize."

Ashe only smiled, then placed her head to the side.

"Well... Did you?" she asked again.

"Aye. I really did. If it was not for Vaan and Penelo, I would probably still be sleeping."

"Hmm?"

"I am on my way to them now. Apparently, they are in need of my assistance, so they threw stones at my window, just to wake me up."

Again, she smiled and it amazed Basch yet again how truly beautiful she was. The Dalmascan desert bloom... Many times she had been called that, and it was no less than a true statement. A bright flower blooming in the middle of a desert.

"They threw stones? Don't they know you need to sleep, too?"

"It does not seem like it. Youths these days!"

Ashe smirked at his comment, then she nodded.

"Well, perhaps you better go and meet up with them. I will see you later."

Basch nodded as well, and they parted. He wanted to ask her to join them, but he managed to keep his question back, knowing full well that she had important duties of her own. With a sigh of longing after the Dalmascan queen, Basch finally got out into the yard, where Vaan and Penelo met up with him.

"Hey, Basch!" Vaan said as they approached "Mornin'! Slept well?"

"Aye. Well, that was until you two began throwing stuff, waking me in the process."

Penelo smirked, and said:

"Sorry about that, but we heard that the _Strahl_ has landed."

Basch looked first at Penelo, then at Vaan, whom nodded excitingly. Then he looked back at Penelo.

"Then what are we waiting for?"

Both Vaan and Penelo seemed to breathe out, as if they were worried he would be angry with them. The young couple turned to the Palace gates, but Vaan managed to turn back to Basch before being pulled away by the young girl.

"Let's head for the Sandsea first! They ought to be there!"

Basch gave the boy a nod, then quickly followed to keep up Penelos pace. The three friends headed down the street, all the way to the Sandsea, where travelers and common-people alike gathered for food, drink and gossip. Knowing Balthier and Fran, they would surely visit this place first. But when the party arrived, the handsome sky pirate and his beautiful viera companion was nowhere to be seen.

"They're not here." Penelo said, still looking over the crowds of the lower part of the Sandsea.

"Not here either." Vaan said, walking down the stairs from the upper part.

Basch crossed his arms, looking at the two youngsters.

"Then where could they be, I wonder?"

Vaan went up to the counter, looked from left to right and found who he was looking for.

"Tomaj! Hey!"

The young Sandsea-owner came over his friend.

"Hey, Vaan! How are you?"

"I'm fine, thanks. Always on the run. Well, I need to ask you...?"

"Right onto the subject, huh?" Tomaj smiled "Go on."

"Did, by any chance, Balthier or Fran drop by?"

Tomaj scratched the back of his head, thinking of the customers he had served today. Due to the upcoming ball, there were many people around in Rabanastre, and that made the Sandsea always full, and remembering each customer was no easy task. But then Tomajs face lit up.

"I think I saw them early this morning. A waitress was caring for them so I didn't really bother as I had my own customers. But I'm certain they were here."

"Thanks, Tomaj!" Vaan said and smiled. Then the younger man turned back and went up to Basch and Penelo, who still waited for him by the entrance.

"So?" Penelo asked, looking at Vaan with her head to the side.

"They were here early this morning. So at least they're around."

"Are we going to look?" Basch asked.

"Well..." Vaan held his chin as if to think better, then said; "I dunno. They could really be anywhere. Rabanastre is no small town, you know."

"No, let us look for them." Basch smiled "I do not want to be dragged out of bed for nothing. So now, let us finish what you started."

Penelo made an fake, terrified face and almost whispered:

"The Judge has spoken, and punishment is upon us..."

"Stop that!" Basch said and began walking away. But he couldn't resist laughing together with the two teenagers. Then he turned back to them.

"Being a Judge is important matter, not something to be laughed at." he said.

"We know you take your duty seriously, but now you're off-duty, remember?" Penelo said, still giggling.

"She's right." Vaan put in "You should just take it easy now."

Basch thought it through, while walking down the street. The young couple followed Basch so closely; they almost bumped into him when he suddenly stopped. The youths were right, he should take it easy. It was too long since the time he just... was. There had always been duties and wars in the way. Two years in prison could be called off-duty, but hardly a vacation.

"I guess you are right. I will try and be just Basch for a while."

"That's the spirit!" Penelo said, walking ahead of the two men, eager to find their pirating friends. Vaan ran up to her, and took her in her arms. He held her and playfully waved her from side to side, under giggles and laughs. Basch just shook his head, wondering how he could stand those crazy teenagers.

---

Nearly an hour later the party gave up. Balthier and Fran were nowhere to be found, so Vaan concluded that they probably were at the Palace already. Accordingly, they headed back.

When they got closer, and even more when they arrived at the courtyard, Penelo got the feeling that Balthier and Fran were there and she told the men too.

They agreed; the place looked the same, but the feeling was indeed livelier than before.

The guards outside the Palace let the Judge and young couple inside, without hesitation- they knew their former Captain and the friends of the Queen. Inside there were maids and footmen working, trying to get Palace in order for the ball. Being the most high-ranked in the group, Basch stepped forward to one of the maids.

"Pardon me. Is her Royal Highness Queen Ashelia available at the moment?"

She turned to him and smiled:

"I do not know. Though there are two other people with her now. A viera lady and a rather... good-looking young man."

Basch nodded, not in need of even thinking once of whom Ashes visitors might be.

"You can ask Yada, perhaps she'll lead you there." the maid continued, pointing up the stairs, where an authorial-looking woman was standing. Basch looked back at the young maid.

"We will ask her. Thank you."

The Judge headed back to the others and told them that they should ask the woman up the stairs. Vaan and Penelo nodded, and followed Basch up the stairs to the woman, Yada. Basch told her their errand. Yada understood and had the party follow her to Ashes many rooms inside the Palace. At the end of a hallway was an adorned door- the private quarter of the Queen.

"I'll tell her Highness." Yada said and went inside. The three friends stayed behind. Basch crossed his arms and leaned against the wall, then closed his eyes to rest them for a short moment. Vaan and Penelo stole a quick kiss from each other before the maid came back a moment later.

"You are welcome inside." She said and held the door open for the guests of the beloved Queen. Basch opened his eyes and straightened while the couple untangled. Then they went through the door and into Ashes chambers. The first room was empty but people talking could be heard in the very next room, so the group of three proceeded into that room.

By a round table they were sitting- Ashe, Balthier and Fran, seemingly in an interesting and enjoying conversation. Ashe looked up immediately when the others entered. She rose:

"Welcome, Basch. Vaan, Penelo."

"Ah, so there you are." Balthier smirked, and continued "Fran and I wondered where you three were headed an hour ago."

"What? An hour ago?" Vaan asked, wondering what the sky pirate was implying.

"We saw you through the window." Fran said.

Balthier went up to the newly arrivals and said:

"I resisted and urge to open the window call you back, since we figured you'd be looking for us."

Penelo and Vaan jumped onto Balthier, telling him he was as mean as always and the like. The others watched the amusing reunion scene, Ashe even giggling some.

After a few moments, Balthier just smiled at the youths, which had begun discussing with each other about whose fault all this was. The sky pirate took his chance to properly greet Basch, whom he had not seen for almost two years.

"Basch, old friend!" Balthier said, placing his right hand on Baschs shoulder "You look well. Haven't changed bit since I last saw you."

"The same could be said about you." Basch smiled.

Balthier really did look almost the same, with his brown, back-slicked short hair and dark, seductive eyes. He wore the same type of clothes as well, but had changed the black and brown patterned west into a similar, but completely black one.

Fran came up to Basch as Balthier backed away, to witness their reunion together with Ashe. Fran smiled, and said:

"Long time, no see."

"Well, you two kind of took off to play heroes, remember."

Fran smiled again, and then gave Basch an out-of-character-hug. He wasn't prepared that the laid-back and calm viera did such things, but Basch then hugged her back.

"You have changed, at least a little." He said to her. Fran released him and smirked:

"If so, it is the fault of you humes. I've taken too much color of you."

Fran looked visually the same as always, with no real changes at all. Balthier smiled at Fran, and said:

"Is being like a hume a bad thing, or should we take it as an compliment, my dear?"

"A compliment, of course."

Vaan and Penelo finally quit arguing, and turned to the others, joining the reunion. The ones to stop the war between the countries two years ago, were finally gathered for the first time since.

Ashe stepped forward and took tone.

"Welcome, everyone, at last. I wanted this to happen earlier, but many things has occurred in Ivalice, and time has been an article in short supply for some of us."

The friends surrounding her nodded, agreeing on what she said. Ashe smiled and continued:

"So when Basch at last could manage to come here, I took the opportunity to invite Balthier and Fran as well. That it happens when we are preparing for an upcoming ball is indeed a nice coincidence."

"Where there is a party, I am too." Balthier smirked.

"This time we'll all be there!" Penelo said, waving her hand excitingly.

Ashe nodded in agreement.

"Let us think of the ball as an tribute to us and our reunion."

The five other people in the room agreed once again. Ashe found and placed six glasses on the table, then opened an until then hidden bottle of wine and filled the glasses. Then the friends shared a toast, beginning to speak of what each of them had been up the last years.

---

The two days left to the ball went by without any major events. Basch learned that Balthier and Fran shared a room next to his, so the nights had been very late, when they discussed airships, Judges and the ball.

The second and last night before the ball, Balthier and Fran had apparently been talking to Vaan and perhaps Penelo, too, since Baschs weakness for the Queen suddenly was known.

"So, you've set you eyes on our Princess, eh?" Balthier said with an all-knowing smile. "You know, women like her together with men like you equals trouble."

"I know that, thank you very much. I have not intended to go further."

"Well, it could be interesting, though. If I didn't know you're one stubborn man, I would tell you to go for it." The sky pirate replied, and continued his all-knowing pace, "Well, it would of course be interesting to see any man capture that woman's heart. Perhaps she wants a man who is a lot like that deceased husband of hers."

"There is no one like Lord Rasler."

"Then she'll have an hard time."

Fran, whom until then had just listened, rose from her seat and said:

"I am tired, so am going back to our room."

"That is alright, Fran. So you have nothing to add to this matter?"

The viera beauty stopped for a few seconds by the door, her eyes revealing knowledge. Then, she said:

"The path of love is enigmatic."

Then she left, her steps fading away down the corridor into the other room.

Balthier looked back at Basch, sighing deeply.

"Does a friend of mine have love problems of his own, or am I wrong?" Basch asked.

At first Balthier didn't say anything, he merely thought of what to say. A moment later he sighed again.

"I have."

The young sky pirate had taken an unusual serious look and he explained:

"You probably understand that being in love with a viera is no difficult itself, it is actually fairly common, but the things around makes it difficult. First, a hume and viera cannot have any children together, the reason them being different races. A shame, really, I wouldn't mind to have children with Fran, if things were easier. But the worst would be that the lifetime of viera is much longer than that of a hume. Fran has lived since long before me, and will continue to live long after I'm gone."

For the first time ever, Basch saw sadness in the other mans eyes. Balthier took a few deep breaths, before continuing.

"I cannot do something that selfish, just leave her alone. So I rather keep a distance to her, emotionally, and look for other women instead."

Basch understood fully and said:

"There must be some way around all that, right? Do not loose hope, that is what kept me going when times looked dark."

"I assume you are right, to some extent." The younger man said. He sighed again and rose. Basch followed his example and rose as well.

"I just want to be with her fully, free under the open sky. That would be my dream."

Then, a moment later, Balthier silently left the room, but before closing the door after himself, he smiled at Basch.

"For being a soldier and Judge, you understand many things."

"By origin and at heart, I am just a commoner, much like Vaan or Penelo, with just as many thoughts and feelings like any of you. I just hide them most of the time, that is all."

Content, Balthier nodded and closed the door, leaving Basch alone. The Judge Magister took a walk about the room, turning off candles and glow-crystals and got ready to sleep. He thought of Balthier and Fran, and of Ashe.

_'I just want to be with her fully, free under the open sky...'_

All Basch wanted was to be with Ashe, free under the open sky. But he knew that he would never be able to. Or rather, he would never allow himself to.

Basch went over to the window, looking one last time over the dark and silent city, then headed for bed. Tomorrow was a big day; the ball was at last to be. And he didn't want to let down his friends or Ashe at this special occasion.

Basch thought he wouldn't fall asleep, but at last he disappeared into dark oblivion. A dreamless sleep.


	4. Amor Omnibus Idem

Disclamer: I do not own Final Fantasy XII, or the characters. They are property of Square Enix and the FFXII crew.

This chapter got pretty long so expect many chapters this long or even longer... ; From Chapter 5 and on, more exciting things will happen, I assure you. Stay tuned!

**

* * *

**

**Final Fantasy XII - Fabula Ex Animo**

**Chapter 4- Amor Omnibus Idem**

It was the day of the ball. Most of them who were coming were excited already- it had been so long since an enjoying event like this happened.

However, not everyone shared the excitement.

Basch was not the nervous kind of man, but now he just wanted to go away, and don't come back until the ball was over. He really didn't know what he was afraid of. Of Ashe? Of himself? Or of the others, that could tell Ashe everything if they liked? He knew how Balthier was with wine at occasions like these. Perhaps his judgement was reduced in time with the refills of liquor, and he could tell everyone about Basch's secret.

'_What if Ashe finds out... If it were to happen, I would not be able to look into those eyes any more. I would not even be able to show my face around again._'

Silently, Basch went up to his window, as he had done many times these last days. A sigh escaped his throat and he turned back again. The sun was disappearing in the horizon- meaning that it would soon begin. But Basch, dressed as the Judge Magister he really were in honor of the day, waited patiently for his sky pirate friends to pick him up.

He was deciding between wearing the helmet or skip it when someone knocked on the door. Balthier and Fran entered, looking more fashionable than ever. Balthier wore his regular kind of outfit, but the west was green, with black and nature-brown patterns as well as silver details. He had also left the side-bags, which revealed more of his well-shaped legs.

Fran was even more stunning for the evening, wearing a long, white dress with hip-high vents on both sides. And for this rare occasion, she had also kept her long, pure-white hair hanging loose, making her almost look like a different viera.

"You two look good." Basch said and smiled.

"You're not too shabby, either." Balthier replied, examining the armors closer. "I had almost forgotten how these pieces make you look so important. They look good on you."

"You never looked that important." Fran smirked, referring to the day she first met Balthier when he fled from his father's madness. The day when Judge Ffamran Mid Bunansa died, and Balthier the Sky Pirate was born.

Said person turned to Fran, grinning:

"I never asked to be a Judge. I just want to be the leading man."

"Perhaps our Judge is the leading man." The tall viera replied.

"I would rather be the supporting character I have been all along, thank you." Basch said, still trying to decide if he should have the helmet or not. He turned to his two friends for advice.

"Should I, or should I not?" he asked, looking at the helmet.

Balthier and Fran examined the helmet, then looked at Basch and said at the same time:

"Should not."

"Well, all right, if you say so. I will leave it then."

Basch placed the helmet on the table again, and the turned to the others.

"Well, then. Shall we?" he asked. The handsome sky pirate nodded and opened the door, allowing his companion to go first, being the lady and all. Then Basch followed Fran, and walked down the hall, hearing Balthier close the door after them before catching up.

The three of them headed down the hall, all the way to the crowded entrance hall. It was almost incredible how many people this room alone could house.

The crowd was waiting to be let into the Great Hall, where the ball was held. Basch couldn't see any familiar faces in this chaos, so with Balthier and Fran sticking close, they headed up the stairs to the large, guarded door. People saw that Basch was a Judge Magister and cleared the way for such a high-ranked, archadian soldier.

The Judge took a deep breath and then announced his arrival to the guards at the door. They opened the door, knowing he was a special guest along with Balthier and Fran.

The Great Hall seemed almost full already. There were people everywhere, many probably of noble or even royal blood. The three friends were stopped before they had a chance to enter the crowds, as they needed to be announced first. The announcer was a tall and thin man all dressed in white robes and blue-green belts. He somehow knew who the three people were and announced their names to the crowds:

"Judge Magister Basch fon Ronsenburg of Archadia, former Captain of the Knights of the Order of Dalmasca!"

"That is quite a few titles..." Balthier whispered and smirked.

Basch didn't answer; he only sent an ironic glare to his friend.

"Ffamran Mid Bunansa of Archadia and his lady, Fran of Eruyt Village!"

"Oh, so it is Ffamran Mid Bunansa today?" Basch grinned and began walking into the hall. Fran held Balthier's arm, earning him jealous glances from many men across the room. The stunning viera said:

"Balthier the sky pirate is still worth an awe-inspiring bounty. As Ffamran, he is free for this night."

"I see. Well, I must find Ashe and properly greet and thank her, being an invited Judge Magister and all. You two do as you like."

"What do you say, Fran? Should we find that sky pirate-wannabe and his lovely escort?" Balthier said to his viera friend.

Smiling, she replied:

"Someone must take care of the child."

"Of course, we got to make sure Vaan stays proper until this ball is over."

Fran smirked and Basch heard her last line before they disappeared among the crowds:

"Well, I was actually talking about you, Ffamran..."

Basch couldn't agree more; Balthier needed the care more than Vaan did. Then the Judge headed onward, to find the young Queen.

He made it almost to the end of the hall, but Ashe was nowhere to be found. He asked a few soldiers he knew from before about her, and they said she had yet to come. Though, it would probably not take that long now.

Basch thanked the soldiers, then decided find other familiar faces among the many people. He had still been away for many years, and there could be people that actually wanted to talk to him after the long absence. So Basch ended up talking to many of his former soldiers from the war four years ago. After all, Basch was a soldier himself.

A few minutes went by, and a familiar name was announced.

"Prince Al-Cid Margrace of the Rozarrian Empire!"

The young, dark man entered the hall, dressed in black clothes and his trademark sunglasses. Four almost identical maidens followed in his steps, ready to devote themselves to his will.

And as the exotic, handsome, urbane prince went into the room he removed the pair of sunglasses, handing them over to the closest maid. His dark eyes and handsome features were as magnetizing as always- especially in the eyes of women.

"If you were not the stubborn man I know you are, then I'd say that man is your greatest competition, my friend."

Basch turned startled to his sky pirate friend, whom was already equipped with the finest wine of Dalmasca. His equally equipped companions, now including Vaan and Penelo, joined up right after.

"So, you have managed to find one and another?" Basch smiled.

"Could anyone miss a good-looking man and a beautiful viera, especially when the talk about them goes around almost as they enter?" Penelo smiled.

"I guess not."

Vaan took a sip of his wine, then he said:

"Al-Cid is Basch's greatest competition?"

The brown-haired man took word, again with his all-knowing, accurate analysis.

"He probably is. He is a royal, which makes him closer to Ashe. He's got looks, manners, and a smooth tongue. And he seems truly interested in Ashe, both as a Queen and as a woman."

Although Basch certainly didn't feel any better after Balthier's analysis, he didn't have any hard feelings at all either.

"As you know, I will not allow myself to give into my feelings, so I actually welcome a rival more than anything. If Ashe were to love him, I would gladly give up my... fondness of her."

Everyone noticed his hesitation on the last words. The friends figured he thought of saying '_love for her_' or something but thought it to be too strong.

Al-Cid noticed the group of five as he passed them, and stopped with a smile.

"Well, if it isn't the Queens acquaintances?" he asked with his distinct, rozarrian dialect. "How have you all been these passed years?"

"Times are good." Balthier said.

"And how is the prince of Rozarria?" Fran asked, taking a sip of her glass of wine.

"Times are good." The young prince replied with a smile, then he looked around the area. "I will be seeing you, I guess. I am going to find something to wet one's whistle with."

The friends nodded, and the dark man left them with a smile, ever with the maidens after him.

"He won't change. Only thing important to him is Ashe." Vaan stated.

"But at least he took note of us." Penelo said, grabbing Vaan's arm softly.

The announcer called out, for what time this evening no one knew, and these names were familiar ones as well, at least half of them.

"Emperor Larsa Ferrinas Solidor Archadia and Judge Magister Vis Adamoh of Archadia!"

"Vis Adamoh?" Basch thought out loud, just as clueless as his friends were.

The young, dark-haired and blue-eyed emperor walked into the Great Hall, seeming older and more experienced than his 14 years of age. To the left of the young boy walked a Judge in full armor, and by judging from the way the person walked and the height, it seemed to be a woman.

Larsa looked around and lit up when he saw Penolo waving for him. With a happy smile the boy turned and walked up to the adults he had been fighting together with two years ago.

"Good to see you, Larsa! Are you all right? Were you able to come despite your work with Archadia?" The questions from Vaan and Penelo showered over Larsa, barely giving him time to answer them.

At last Larsa found an opening and turned to all of his friends.

"I am happy to see you all here, for some of us there has been some years since we last had contact."

"You seem all the same, except that you are taller than I remember." Balthier smirked.

"And some of you are exactly as I remember." Larsa smiled back. The boy then turned to the Judge he brought and then back at his friends again.

"I was also taking this as a good opportunity to introduce to you my latest acquaintance and employee- Vis Adamoh."

The Judge at his side took of the helmet, revealing a bright and beautiful face of a woman. Her hair was long and black like raven-wings, and accompanied with a pair of dark-brown eyes. She looked almost rozarrian, but with light skin.

"Nice to meet you all. Larsa has told me so much about you." She smiled softly. Her age was hard to determine- around 28-30, perhaps.

Larsa turned to his friends for a brief introduction of them too, for Vis.

"These are Vaan and Penelo, two very good, dalmascan residents. And Balthier, to you probably known as Ffamran Mid Bunansa, the prodigy of Archadia, and the youngest ever to a attain the rank of Judge Magister."

"Please, Emperor, no flattery. At heart I have never been a Judge. And call me Ffamran tonight, some might have ears. I want to enjoy this party without having bounty hunters desire my head."

Vis smiled, probably aware of some of Balthiers history with the Empire.

"Very well then, Ffamran, I will. Onward, this viera here is Ffamrans companion, Fran. And lastly, you probably recognize Judge Basch fon Ronsenburg, the one who took Gabranth's place two years ago."

"I see. I really see why people thought you to be the one who ended the life of King Raminas. If not for the scar and the beard, I would have taken you for your brother." The female Judge said thoughtful.

"We were twins, after all." Basch replied.

"But let us not talk about matters of the past," Vis said and smiled "all that really matters is now, is it not so?"

The group seemed to agree with her words, Basch even more so. But he knew he would not be able to cast away the past, just not yet. He hated to admit it, but he was too weak. Didn't have the strength to live NOW and go forward- he allowed the past to control him. As the announcer called out once again, Basch forgot of his thoughts, hiding them deep into his mind.

"Queen Ashelia B'Nargin Dalmasca and Marquis Halim Ondore IV of Bjuherba!"

Almost immediately everything in the Great Hall silenced to only a few whispers. Ashe walked into the room, arm in arm with her uncle. She wore a long white dress, adorned in body and in the lowest part of the train with blue-green flowery patterns. Her shoulders were uncovered, wearing only silver jewelry as well as a tiara in silver, adorned with crystals.

Halim Ondore wore a long, red coat with golden details, and wore a white, slightly patterned suit underneath.

Ashe smiled while looking around, almost as a plea for everyone inside to continue speaking and enjoying the ball. Also as the couple had entered, calm music played of flutes and drums began filling the room.

Soon, the fuzz was on full again. Ashe and Halim continued down, then stopped when they saw Ashe's friends. Halim turned to his niece, said a few words, then gave her a kiss on her forehead before leaving for the crowd.

Then the young Queen went over to her friends. She was soon drawn into introductions and discussions with Larsa and Vis. A few moments later they all were entangled in discussion, but they were then interrupted.

The prince of Rozarria had found his way back and turned to Ashe.

"My Lady Queen, you look more stunning than ever." He said and kissed her hand. Ashe smiled and replied:

"Thank you very much, Highness."

"You should really visit Rozarria more often."

He released her hand and straightened again. She smiled again.

"It is not like I do not visit at all, is it?"

Al-Cid smirked, then noticed a slight change in the music. It was time to dance.

"Would your Highness share this dance with me? I would be honored."

Ashe hesitated for a moment, then smiled and offered him her hand. He grabbed it, then led them to the dance floor.

"Should we follow their example?" Balthier smiled at Fran, and she nodded smirking. They then left as well.

"You wanna dance, Vaan?" Penelo asked. Vaan shook his head.

"You know I can't dance, and compared to you I feel even worse than bad."

Penelo sighed, then stepped up to Basch.

"You know how to dance, right?"

Basch hesitated.

"Well, to some extent, I do..."

"That'll do! I can never force that sky pirate-brat anyway."

"Hey! Who you calling sky pirate-brat?"

Penelo didn't bother Vaan; she just gave him her glass of wine, then pulled Basch to the dance floor before he had a chance to stop her.

They found a free spot on the dance floor and Penelo turned to her older friend. Basch looked unsure of where put his hands, so the young girl smiled and placed his right hand on her waist, and held onto the other with her own right hand. She placed her left arm on Basch's right one, holding onto it.

"You think you can do it?" Penelo asked. "It really isn't that hard."

"I guess, I will manage. If you teach me."

"Just follow my movements to begin with."

Basch nodded and followed as Penelo began slowly spin them around, in time with the music. He learned it quickly and was beginning to enjoy the dance.

Then, when he seemed to get the hang of it, Penelo released Basch's right arm, and forced him to spin her. Then, after two spins clockwise, she made him catch her for a brief moment, then spun back one round to original position, where Penelo held onto his right arm, and he held onto her waist.

"It wasn't that difficult, right?" She asked.

"That was it?"

Penelo laughed, but didn't stop their slow spins.

"It was basics. You'll do fine with them only, but there are other, more difficult moves."

Basch nodded, satisfied with the lesson. The couple danced for a few moments and the current song ended. All those on the dance floor clapped their hands. Another song began playing, with a similar but livelier tune than the first one.

"This one's almost like the other one." Penelo said, still holding onto her friend. "Although, there are a few partner switches in this one."

"Is it difficult?" Basch asked, now leading Penelo around the dance floor.

She shook her head.

"When you hear a loud, clapping sound, you take one step back from me, then clap your hands once. Then you turn around and grab the first and closest woman you see."

"Does not sound very difficult. I can manage that."

The young girl nodded and they continued.

The first partner switch came not long after. Basch and Penelo took one step back away from each other, then clapped their hands once. Penelo sent an encouraging smile before the two of them turned around. Apparently, Penelo managed to catch Halim Ondore, whom had found his way to the dance floor. It really amazed Basch how quickly and youthful the old man moved.

Basch himself got a young noblewoman from Archadia. He didn't know her but after some brief small talk, he found out that her husband actually worked as a Judge. They didn't have time to talk for very long until the next clap sounded over the hall. Basch thanked the lady for the dance as he took one step back and clapped his hands, then turned around for another woman.

This continued for a few rounds. Basch noticed Fran dancing a few steps away, and Larsa had actually found his way to the dance floor with Vis. It looked funny when they tried to get the hang of it and the two of them must've realized that, since they were both laughing.

The clap was heard once again, and Basch took one step back from the woman he currently danced with, clapped and turned, only to find a smiling Ashe behind him.

"So I get to dance with a Judge Magister? It will be interesting." She said and came up to him.

Basch was to startled to say anything, so he only took her hand and held her waist, and began slowly spinning them around.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" she asked.

"I am, thank you. Are you, Highness?"

The young Queen smiled.

"So far, I am. You know, it has been five years since we had something like this. You remember, right?"

Basch nodded. How could he forget?

"Of course," she continued "I was young and somewhat stupid, so I can barely remember anything."

"Young, but not stupid, Highness." Basch said, looking into her blue eyes. "More curious, would I say."

Basch remembered that night clearly. It was roughly a year before the war broke out full and King Raminas was murdered, Basch sent to prison, Ashe supposedly committed suicide and Dalmasca fell into the hands of Archadia and Emperor Gramis Gana Solidor and his son, Vayne Carudas Solidor.

Basch and his friend Vossler were guards at that ball, where mostly nobility of Dalmasca attended. King Raminas socialized with his many friends and didn't notice how his only remaining child of nine, the 16 year old Ashelia, literally poured wine into her small body. Before long, she was beyond recognition, and even more drunk than many of the men there.

Raminas finally noticed the state of his daughter, and decided to let her take a rest before something could happen. He called Basch and Vossler to himself, ordering them to take care of Ashe, when the maids were nowhere to be found. Raminas also believed his daughter would be too hard for the maids to handle anyway.

Said and done. Basch and Vossler managed to get the young princess out of the Great Hall, but as they approached her room, at this time located far in the west end of the palace, she just placed herself on the floor.

"What is it, Princess?" Basch asked.

"I don't want to." was all she said.

"Well, you have to anyway, young Highness." Vossler said.

Fearing that Vossler would easily tire of this kind of babysitting, Basch turned to him.

"Why do you not go find some water and perhaps some food, Vossler, and let me take care of this."

Vossler looked at his friend, then nodded and went down the hallway again, leaving Basch alone with the princess. Ashe was still sitting on the floor, but she looked as if she was to fall asleep any moment.

"Princess, you need to rest. I will carry you to your room."

He tried to sound as gentle as he could, and it seemed to work and she nodded. Basch reached down and lifted her light body from the floor, and began carrying her down the hall to the west. Ashe really was tired so she placed her head against the soldier's shoulder and held around his neck. She seemed to fall asleep, as her head then slumped forward, only stopped by Basch's cheek.

Finally, they reached her room. Basch took the young woman to her bed and carefully placed her there. She slowly opened her eyes again, and looked up at him.

"How do you feel, Princess?" He asked.

She didn't say anything, but instead she sought his hand and held it.

"Is something the matter, Princess?" He asked as he sat down in the bed beside her.

"I... am just afraid."

"Of being drunk?" he smiled, feeling that was not it at all.

"No. Of the future, I guess. You know of Lord Rasler, do you not?"

Basch nodded, still holding onto the young woman's hand.

"Well, I am to marry him within a year. He says he would like no other, but will I satisfy him as his wife?"

Basch still didn't say anything; he just let Ashe speak- she would probably not remember much tomorrow anyway, after all that wine.

"Then, when Father dies," she continued "I will be the heir to the throne of Dalmasca. Will I satisfy the people as their Queen?"

That was when Basch for the first time saw true weakness of the young princess and he was moved by her insecurity. He somehow liked this side as well as her strong and willful one too. He could not define the feelings that began flowing inside of him, if they were of good or bad.

"I cannot see why you would be unsatisfying, if I may say so, Princess?"

She smiled and said:

"Thank you, Captain Basch."

When she said his name, it felt like his heart took an extra beat. His body calmed down as she closed her eyes and seemed to fall asleep again. During the last years, she had really grown from a sweet but willful child into a beautiful and still willful woman.

Almost automatically, Basch reached for her face and caressed her cheek, then touched her hair. Then he drew back his hand as if he had burned it.

He released her hand and rose, still fully aware of her soft skin, her silky hair. His body was in turmoil and he had to use all his willpower to calm down. Luckily, Vossler arrived a moment later with water and some fruit, and could without knowledge restore balance for Basch.

The day after, Ashe really didn't remember anything, but Basch himself realized that his feelings for would not fade- rather, they grew more as he learned more about her, spoke with her. He had fallen for Princess Ashelia B'Nargin Dalmasca.

"Basch?"

He came back to reality again and looked back at the face of the same young woman as then, though she was slightly older, but much more matured.

"Hmm?"

"You were far away, were you not?"

He nodded, then smiled.

"I was thinking of the past. Of how much has happened."

She nodded and smiled too. Then Ashe slowed them down, as the music was beginning to stop. Then the music stopped and all the couples clapped their hands. Another song was played immediately, but Basch attempted to walk off the dance floor.

"Thank you for the dance, Highness, it was very enjoyable. As for now, I would like something to drink so if you will excuse me..."

"Walk with me, then, Judge Basch. I, too, am thirsty."

He nodded and offered his arm to the young Queen. Holding onto him, Ashe allowed Basch to lead of the dance floor to where maids were filling and refilling bottles of wine.

----------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the evening went well, but Basch decided rather early to leave, thinking he was too old for all this. Then, right after midnight, he took his chance and left, walking back to his room. The noises from the Great Hall couldn't reach there, apparently. Not much was heard except the blowing wind from his open window.

Basch took off all the armors, just leaving them in a pile on the floor. He felt a little dizzy after the wine, so he just placed himself in a chair, taking a quick rest. Upon the dizziness, it was hot as hell in the room. After all, Rabanastre was lying in the middle of a desert.

With some difficulty, Basch finally got his black sweater off, leaving him only in the black pants.

After a while, he went up and washed his face in his private bath. While he did that, someone knocked on the door. Thinking it was Balthier and Fran, Basch only took a cloth towel and headed for the door and opened it.

It was Ashe.

"Highness?"

"I apologize if I disturb you, but I wanted you to have this." She smiled shyly and pointed to the floor.

He looked down, and saw a box made of tree.

"It is your things. I did not want them to be thrown away, so I took care of them in you absence."

Basch took the box and carried it into the room, placing it on the table. Ashe walked silently after him. Basch became curious of what the box might contain and he opened it.

"You want them back?" Ashe asked.

"Are these... all my old clothes? Those from two years ago?"

She nodded and went up to him. Basch looked through his things, realizing it was all there. The red west with brown leather-straps, the white sleeveless tunic, the pale-brown shorts, even the brown leather boots and the brown and green belts.

"Thank you, Highness." He said at last, and smiled at the young woman. She lit up and said:

"So you did want them back?"

"Well, I cannot say anything less then that I really liked these clothes."

A moment of silence went by, then he continued.

"Perhaps I should use them again, sometimes."

Ashe smiled and nodded, then turned to the door again. Before leaving she looked back at Basch, who had put the things back in the box and walked a few towards her.

"Balthier and Fran had something talk about tomorrow, so they wanted us all to be in their room before breakfast, if it is all right with you?"

"I will be there."

"Then, good night Basch."

"Good night, Highness."

Her steps disappeared down the hall while Basch closed the door after her. That she had taken care of his left things made him happy, but also thoughtful. Was it coincidence? A sign? He did not know.

As he went back to get to sleep, he suddenly remembered something. Something someone said to him long ago.

'_You know, most things in this world are all random. If we live by fate, then I'd say fate is random. Nothing is the same, everything change. Except maybe how we feel. Happiness is the same for all. Hate is the same for all. And perhaps most importantly, love is the same for all. Humans live only to wage war and violence with one and another, but could we not just learn to live by our positive feelings. Remember, Basch, that if you fall in love, you cannot just throw it away._'

Basch could not remember who said it, but wasn't he doing what he was told not to do? Throwing his love away.

'_I have reasons for doing this._' he convinced himself.

'_But I like that line anyway... Do not throw love away. Love is the same for all._'

Basch felt the person was right about that.


	5. Viaticus

Disclaimer; I do not own Final Fantasy XII, or the characters. They are property of Square Enix and the FFXII crew.

**Note:** Gabranth's weapons make their first appearence in this chapter, and I am using the names of them from the Limited Edition Piggyback guide. I apologize if the names are wrong.

**

* * *

**

**Final Fantasy XII - Fabula Ex Animo**

**Chapter 5- Viaticus**

He really didn't sleep that well, but a bath really did help. Basch felt much better already, though the thoughts of Ashe kept him up late. He'd finally fallen asleep, but when what he felt was only a few minutes went by, the sun already shone into the room, almost stinging his eyes.

He didn't want to get up, but then he remembered that he promised to meet everyone at Balthiers and Frans room before breakfast. Knowing something was up, he resisted the urge to fall asleep again and took that refreshing bath instead. When he finished that up he thought of getting dressed and get to his friends quickly, but instead he found himself looking at the box Ashe brought him the night before. The box with his old clothes.

Basch smiled when he remembered everything he had been through wearing those pieces of garment.

Joining up with Vaan, Balthier and Fran, saving first Ashe, then Penelo onboard the Leviathan. Protecting Ashe and helping her retrieve the Dynast-King Raithwalls treasures. Almost meeting the gods, taking part in destroying the Sun-Cryst, the source of the deifacted nethicite. Then finally defeating Vayne Solidor, after he gained a powerful winged but hideous form when Venat, one of the gods- Occuria- merged with him.

'_It_ _is funny..._' Basch thought, '_how the strangest of things can be so attached to memories_.'

Almost automatically, he began putting the clothes on. They were a little dusty but they seemed to have been washed at least once since he left them.

They came on, and Basch went over to a mirror to overlook. A perfect fit.

'_I guess I have not changed much at all..._' he smiled.

"You looking good, just like in the old days." A voice suddenly said.

Used to his lately non-knocking neighbor, Basch turned to his sky pirate friend.

"They were given to me yesterday. I thought they would have been thrown away by now."

"That's what they do with old stuff, isn't it."

The sky pirate smirked and went into the room.

"Ashe gave you them, didn't she?"

"How did you know?"

"You will probably not like this, my dear Judge, but someone saw the Queen walk into the room of certain man working for the Archadian Empire last night."

Basch, shocked and pale after hearing it, only replied:

"What? You mean...?"

"Right. The rumor about Ashelia B'Nargin, and her lover, Judge Magister Basch, has spread pretty quickly this morning."

"But we did no... such things. Damn!"

Balthier twitched his shoulders and smirked:

"You think people care what really happened? That's just the way they are, my friend."

Basch began walking around the room, thinking of what to do. The sky pirate stood by and watched him go back and forth. Balthier hid it well, but the rumors and Basch's nervous reaction amused him.

"What about Ashe?" Basch asked at last. "Surely she must have heard?"

"Surely she has." Balthier said and crossed his arms.

"Has she spoken of it?"

"Well, not much, actually."

Basch looked down, feeling that he had brought distress upon the one he really cared for the most. Balthier noticed Basch's pale expression and smirked again:

"You know..."

The older friend looked up again and Balthier continued:

"She may not have spoken much, but she does not seem really unhappy. Rather she seems... awfully calm about this matter."

Not thinking further on what the sky pirate was implying, Basch turned to the door and looked at the younger man.

"Is everyone waiting?"

"They are. That's why I came here in the first place. That and to prepare you for the rumors as well."

Basch nodded and went through the door, heading for Balthiers and Frans room.

Balthier followed quickly and stepped up to the door before Basch, and opened it in time for Basch to just walk into the room. Fran, Vaan, Penelo and Ashe turned to him as he arrived. The sky pirate sneaked in, leaving Basch by the door alone.

The Judge quickly looked over the room, but looked down as his eyes met the Queens. The next moment he went up to his friends.

"Basch..."´

He looked up again. Ashe had come up to him with a shy smile on her face.

"I apologize, for causing you trouble."

"Highness..." he began, but she shook her head and continued.

"No. Do not blame yourself. The fault was all mine, I went to your place on my own accord."

The room silenced for a few moments. Then finally Basch said:

"I forgive you, Highness, you know that. But what will you do about the rumor, I wonder? It is of more damage to you than it is to me."

The young Queen turned from him and took a couple of steps away. Then she turned back and smiled.

"I have already taken part in what Balthier and Fran are planning, and I have come up with an plan of my own."

Basch glanced at the sky pirating couple whom both smiled secretly.

"So what's up?" Vaan asked for his, Penelo's and Basch's sake.

"Well..." Balthier began and went over to a chair to take a seat "we're still sky pirates, me and Fran. And we hunt for treasure, right?"

Basch nodded, not understanding what he was getting at.

"Well, Fran heard there were some hard-to-find, unexplored ruins to the southwest Ozmone Plains."

"Beyond Garif village Jahara, near the ocean." Fran put in.

"Right." Balthier nodded.

"What is there? Some real valuable treasure?" Penelo asked excitingly.

The sky pirate nodded again, seemingly deep into thought. Then he said:

"At least we hope for some treasure. Fran says it's plausible, so we're going and we were to ask all of you to join."

No one said anything for a few moments. It almost felt awkward, so Balthier broke the silence.

"None? What is it with you people?"

"Well, I am going." Ashe said. "It has been so long since I felt the nature, the sky..."

Penelo and Vaan looked at each other, seeming a little disappointed. They looked up and Vaan took word:

"We won't be able to go with you. We promised Migelo and Tomaj, they're hosting an very important dinner in just a few days."

"Sorry, but that's what we live on." Penelo smiled.

"At least you have a proper job, unlike some other sky pirates I know." Fran smirked.

Balthier rose from the chair again and walked up to his apprentice sky pirate friends.

"Well, that can't be helped. You'll just have to go some other time, I fear."

"So tell us that plan of yours! It is because of that you have to leave as soon as possible, right?" Penelo asked.

"That is correct." Ashe said and turned to all of her friends. "Balthier and Fran were to stay a few more days and plan this more, but when the three of us heard the rumors I myself am to blame for appearing, we changed it."

"Then what will you do?" Basch asked.

Smiling, Ashe turned to Basch, then looked at Balthier and giving him a slight nod. He nodded back and shared the plan.

"You, Basch, have no other choice but to follow us, since the plan includes your assistance. Last night, Ashe was visiting you, yes, but you discussed a journey you were to attend the following day- that's today. A journey to some old ruins built during the Galtean Alliance. You with me so far?"

Basch nodded, amused and wondering where this made-up story would lead.

"Ashe is going, since she didn't know of these ruins. But in order to keep a peaceful friendship with her former enemy, Archadia, she is showing goodwill by inviting the Emperors closest ally, in this case Judge Magister Basch fon Ronsenburg."

Said Judge thought about it for a few moments. Then he turned to Balthier.

"It is a lame excuse, but you may be right- if we leave now, people might take the bait."

Both Balthier and Ashe seemed to breathe out, worried if Basch would refuse to take part.

"Then it's settled." Balthier smiled. "We leave in an hour."

Basch turned to his friend and said:

"But, what about Lord Larsa? You have not spoken to him, have you?"

Ashe looked up at Balthier and then they both shook their heads.

"Then show me to Lord Larsa's room, so we can share this with him."

Ashe nodded and turned to Balthier and Fran.

"We will all go. Us alone at a time like this would only give more fuel to the rumors."

The others nodded too, and Vaan and Penelo rose from their places. The party of six then headed down the hallway, following Ashe. Apparently, Larsa's room was located in the west part of the Palace. When the group entered the entrance, maids and servants silenced immediately. With Ashe in the lead, they continued through the large entrance room, all the way over to the other side. As they progressed, the maids, mostly, began whispering, probably about the Queen, the Judge and what they had done alone in his room.

Basch could almost not take it. But Ashe herself, who were in a much worse position than him, didn't seem to bother as much as he did. Of course, as Queen she had to keep her appearances up. Basch felt so sorry for her, remembering that one time she had too much wine. The one time she opened up and shared her fears with him, Basch.

He just wanted to protect her from everything she feared. Anything that could harm her. But then again, he could not allow himself to do that.

Not anymore. As the one entrusted with the task of defending her two years ago he could at least do that, but he had chosen to leave her and defend his new master, the child-emperor Larsa, instead.

Finally, they got through. The door between the west wing and the main entrance closed behind, leaving the maids and servants alone with their gossip.

They followed Ashe down the west hallway, then stopped by a door. She knocked and awaited a reaction from inside. After moment, someone walked up to the door and opened it. The one who came with Larsa the day before, Vis.

"Well. Welcome, Your Highness." The female Judge Magister smiled, and moved out of the way, allowing entrance. The party went inside and met up with Larsa.

"God morning, Your Highness. All of you." The young emperor said as they came in. He saw their resolute faces and realized something was up.

"Is something the matter?"

Basch stepped forward.

"Lord Larsa, have you heard the rumors?"

"What rumors?"

And so Larsa was told everything. The circulating rumors, Ashe's and Balthier plan. Larsa thought of it for a moment and then said:

"You think this will work?"

"That's what we hope, at least." The sky pirate said.

"Well, Judge Basch..." the boy said and turned to his bodyguard "do this to cleanse your names, but do come back to Archadia soon."

"I will, Lord Larsa. Do not worry. We never intended something like this would happen."

Larsa smiled:

"I know that." He turned to the female Judge. "Judge Vis..."

"Yes, Lord Larsa?"

"We leave, as well. Duties in Archadia await."

The raven-haired woman nodded and found her helmet. With it on, no one could tell a beautiful woman hid underneath that entire armor, unless they examined her walking-style that looked really feminine, very sensual.

Larsa left, followed by Vis. When Vis went past Basch, he somehow felt her watching him. Basch felt that she had something to do with what had happened, and that she would have further influence in the future. A feeling he could not shake off but not explain either.

"So, an hour, then?" Balthier said after turning to his friends.

Basch and Fran nodded, and Ashe smiled.

"An hour it is, then."

------------------------------------------

The Giza Plains. A place known for its harsh dry and the rainy, sometimes dangerous periods. But also during the dry, which it was by this time, fierce beasts lurked in every corner. Though, none of the four friends had any trouble- they had fought beasts and monsters far more dangerous than these were.

"Basch!" Balthier called after taking a hyena down with his Fomalhaut-gun. "You still seem to be in good shape."

Basch cut down another of those furious hyenas with his new pair of weapons. Ashe and Fran came up to the men, having cleared most of the area.

"In order to properly guard Lord Larsa, I train almost everyday."

The blonde man put the two swords together and placed them to their place on his back.

"These blades need their share of skill, too."

"They were... Gabranth's, right?" Ashe asked, almost a little hesitant.

Basch nodded.

"When I took his place as Judge Magister, I also took up his weapon, the combined Chaos Blade and Highway Star."

Fran placed her Artemis Bow and Artemis arrows back.

"We should get going. We can take a quick rest in the nomad village, the we continue south to the Ozmone Plains."

"As she said." Balthier replied as he headed south. Slowly, the others followed him.

Ashe seemed as if she wanted to say something and at last she took breath and turned to Fran:

"There is more to this trip than just treasure, right, Fran?"

The viera woman remained silent for a moment.

"Balthier does not know the real reason. He thinks we really are looking for a treasure."

"So much have I understood." The young Queen nodded.

Fran thought thoroughly before she continued; also, she made sure Balthier didn't hear a word.

"I've... always wondered what made other vieras leave The Wood." She said. "So I got to hear that they observed Ivalice, observed her life. Some of those vieras eventually married men. I got to wonder why they gave up their life to live with a man that will age and die away from them, never to really live in happiness."

Fran looked up and followed the sky pirate in front of them with her eyes as she continued:

"Finally, I understood. Vieras are mostly not the emotional type, love included. They... merely mate only to multiply."

Both Basch and Ashe noticed Fran used 'they' instead of 'we', indicating that Fran had cut all her ties to The Wood.

"The female vieras were seen in a new light by the hume males, which the male vieras did not. And when I met Balthier, and he treated me like any hume woman, I realized warmer emotions existed. I was fascinated. In time I came to know that I love this man."

She stopped talking for a few moments and Basch took this opportunity to ask a question.

"So your fears in a relationship of yours are the same as Balthier's? That he in time will die from you, and you will not even be able to leave children behind, due to your different races."

The beautiful viera nodded.

"Something like that."

Ashe thought for a moment. She could relate to Frans feelings well, since she herself was left alone when her husband died in battle. And some time after Raslers death, Ashe did hope that their short time together had borne a child, but devastated she realized that was not the case.

"Then, what is that is those ruins?" Ashe asked.

"The Age of Stones is over, but there are still stones with incredible power left."

"Meaning?" Basch asked.

Fran again made sure that Balthier didn't hear, but he only now and then turned back to make sure his friends were still following him.

"Long ago..." Fran began "there was a special stone, called the Vicissitudo. It was not often used, though its power was respected. During history, this stone was given to the vieras, to guard it. A young viera woman was curious of this power and used the forbidden stone, and when everyone realized the power was true, that viera was thrown out of The Wood, and the stone taken to some secret building in Jahara. All this, I have heard from Jote, as she is the leader of Eruyt and the viera."

Ashe turned to Fran.

"Jote, your sister? But what does this stone, Vicissitudo, do? Why is it forbidden?"

"The Vicissitudo has the power to change, to alter an living being. And the story tells it really worked."

Basch looked back at his viera friend, and Ashe even gasped.

"You mean...?" Basch asked, not really following the thought.

"That's right." Fran smiled. "I give up my entire identity, my past for a man. That stone can make me a hume."

* * *

A little shorter than chapter 3 and 4. Though, work with the story will resume, and I'll try and finish chaper 6 as soon as possible. Thank you for reading! 


	6. Principiis Obsta

Disclaimer; I do not own Final Fantasy XII or the characters. They are property of Square Enix and the FFXII crew.

Finally, Chapter 6!

**

* * *

**

**Final Fantasy XII - Fabula Ex Animo**

**Chapter 6- Principiis Obsta**

The Ozmone Plains. A vast and beautiful area south of Giza. The Ozmone were not fully explored as beasts lurked all over and more vicious mist-infused species had grown in number in these two years passed, making exploration ever difficult. Not even the Garif warriors of Jahara knew of all the plain's secrets.

For now, exploration was not the main objective for Balthier and Fran's journey. Rather it was treasure hunting and the cleansing of Basch's and Ashe's names.

Balthier panted as they traveled over the plains towards Jahara, which was understandable in the heat.

"Who decided we travel by foot, when I have my _Strahl_?" He asked.

"You and I did." Ashe replied smirking.

"Heh. Right."

"We will reach Jahara right before dusk." Fran said, looking into the sunny sky. "We take a nights rest in Jahara, and use tomorrow to find those ruins."

The others nodded and the party continued on. Fran caught up with Balthier, knowing that Basch and Ashe would follow.

At first they walked much in silence. No beasts were around this area, so only birds were heard, giving the bright place a tranquil feeling.

"Basch..." Ashe said at last.

He turned to her.

"Aye."

She looked into his eyes first, then looked to the front, at their sky pirate friends.

"That stone... The Vicissitudo. Do you believe it will work? Can it alter the physical body of Fran, and turn her into a hume?"

"That, I do not know." He replied. "But I cannot really see why it should not. If a stone can destroy an entire country, why not change a living being?"

"I guess you are right about that..."

They walked for a few more moments in silence. Balthier and Fran turned back and waved for their friends to hurry up. Ashe turned to Basch, smiled and nodded before she took off to the others. The judge himself decided he would take his time and observed his friends from distance. But he ended up observing only Ashe, his eyes revealing longing and care.

As Basch looked after the young woman, he suddenly noticed how birds flew away from the area the party was heading. Those in front of him stopped, apparently having noticed the birds too. He quickly went up to them.

"Did you see the birds?" Ashe asked as he stopped by them.

He nodded and looked up. More birds came, all seeming to flee from something. Balthier turned to Fran:

"You feel something about this?"

"You don't need be a viera to know that something is wrong." Fran smirked and continued more seriously. "But there is some dense Mist in the air. It could well be an extreme case of a Mist-charged beast."

"The safety of others or the safety of ourselves?" Balthier smiled and grabbed the Fomalhaut. Both Basch and Ashe readied themselves with their weapons and said, almost simultaneously:

"Safety of others."

Balthier looked back at his friends and smirked:

"As expected by two people who devote themselves defending others."

"Don't by shy, Balthier..." Fran smiled by his side, readying her bow and arrows. "You're quite the defender yourself, despite being a sky pirate."

"Well, I cannot deny that, can I? So, shall we get that creature?"

Balthier headed down the opposite way of the escaping birds, quickly followed by his friends. As they came closer to the unknown, the air around became more filled with Mist, indicating that the beast was nearby.

A low, hissing sound finally revealed where the creature were, and the group quickly turned and pointed their weapons to the left of them.

A snake of greater size than the vipers that inhabited the land emerged from behind a giant rock, most likely once a part of an ancient building. The snake, not known by name and nature to any of the four friends, looked much like a grown viper, though it was colored in red and pale gold. Something they did know was the creature being most angered, and not in mood of leaving anything else alone.

"We really taking that on?" Balthier asked, feeling hesitant after seeing the giant snake.

"We should manage, should we not?" Basch replied, getting ready to attack.

Ashe, with her Durandal in hand, readying a spell, said:

"With the four of us, we will be okay."

Fran began firing arrows at the vicious beast, while Balthier fired the gun. The snake didn't get much calmer of being attacked and made Fran its target. Though before the snake had the chance to really hit her, Basch covered her, and literally threw his own body into attack. Ashe's spell finally finished and lightning struck the beast. But the lightning bounced off, almost hitting Basch and Balthier in the process.

"Magick's won't work." Fran said, firing another arrow. "Hit it physically, instead."

Ashe nodded and ran up behind the snake, attacking him from there. Though attacking from several angles worked well, the snake was far from defenseless. Instead, it swiftly threw its body around, hitting everyone around it, even Balthier and Fran who attacked at distance.

Fran began casting a strengthening spell, but as she did, the snake threw itself around again. The spell was executed next, but for a third time the snake threw its body.

"At this rate, we won't have time to attack it!" Fran called out to the others, casting another strengthening spell.

"Any suggestions?" Basch asked while he did his best dodging the tail of the snake.

"Almost none, I fear. We could use another ally."

Meaning, it looked pretty dark. All the friends, while blocking and evading the attacks of the snake, tried to think of a way out of this. To just leave the vicious beast and endanger the lives of other travelers was unthinkable.

The viper tossed another blow at the whole party, this time hitting hard. Basch, Balthier and Fran were thrown away and Ashe, being closer to the beast than the others, got thrown to the ground, dropping her sword and shield in the process. She held back a curse of frustration, and tried to get at least the sword quickly.

"Ashe! Watch out!" Balthier called and Ashe turned around, only to see how the viper made her its target- and charged.

By the brink of time, someone had thrown himself into the attack of the beast, taking the hit.

"Basch!" Ashe called, getting on her feet quickly.

He couldn't respond, as the viper had buried its teeth deep into his left arm. Blood slowly dripped onto the ground. Fran acted swiftly and fired an arrow at the beast.

"We need to finish it off quickly, before the poison takes effect!"

Ashe got her sword and shield back, but instead of attacking she cast strengthening spells, mostly to help Basch.

Basch himself didn't really feel much from the wound at first, but as the viper in anger began twisting and spinning its body, Basch's arm still trapped between its jaws, he thought his arm was about to come off. In extreme pain, he dropped the Highway Star and tried to hit the viper's head with the Chaos Blade. On top of the pain, Basch felt that his left arm was beginning to feel as if it was burning.

At last Basch used the little power he had left and called to the others:

"I cannot hold out much longer!"

His friends tried their hardest to best the creature, but to no avail. The viper seemed as if it was immortal. But just moments later, shadows came from nowhere, attacking the vile beast. One of them jumped onto the viper and pierced its head with a spear. Baschs arm was released and he quickly stumbled backwards. Ashe ran up to him and caught him before he fell to the ground out of exhaustion. They looked up at the many shadows, Garif warriors of Jahara, which had appeared and taken up the fight. Fran continued fighting together with Garif, while Balthier came up to Ashe and Basch.

"Is it bad?"

Basch looked down at his own arm, feeling how the blood flowed out with each pulse. Not at very pleasant feeling.

"The wound itself is not that bad, I think." Basch said. "But the heat in my arm... The poison..."

"Is not that bad!?" Balthier exclaimed in disbelief. "Your arm looks as if it is to fall off any second!"

Ashe took action and ripped off a lower part of her jacket and wrapped it around Basch's arm.

"To stop the bleeding." She said when he looked up at her in surprise.

"I'm more concerned with the dark marks that are spreading." Balthier said and pointed at Basch's arm. Basch looked down and saw the marks, most probably caused by the poison. Apparently the poison was strong. The heat was spreading, so if nothing was done soon, it could be too late.

On the small battlefield in front of them, the viper appeared defeated. One of the Garifs came up to them.

"War-chief Supinelu!" Ashe said, still holding Basch.

The Garif warrior crouched beside Basch, and took a look at his arm. More of the horned warriors came up to them; others took care of the dead body of the viper.

"He needs to get that poison drawn out, or else he might die." Supinelu said plainly, and both Ashe and Balthier gasped. Basch himself didn't reveal any feelings on the matter- he hid them as usual.

The war-chief called two other Garif warriors to him, telling them to carry Basch to the village of Jahara. Though thinking it was beneath his dignity to be carried around like that- he was Judge Magister and former Captain, wasn't he? - Basch accepted it, since he was in no state to walk by himself. And as the Garifs carried him, the heat in his arm intensified and spread even more. That, along with pain and loss of blood, made him lose consciousness.

---

Basch finally came to, not really sure how long he had been gone. It was dark around him, but he recognized the place as one of the small houses of Jahara when his eyes became used to the dark. Slowly, he rose from his lying position, immediately feeling how his head ached. And as if that wasn't enough, Basch felt how his left arm ached too, more than his head did. He looked down at his arm, which had been properly treated and bandaged. The dark marks were gone.

Though he still felt tired, Basch heard how people outside were talking. He recognized the voices as Ashe, Balthier, Fran and Supinelu's. Basch crawled closer to the door but stopped when he realized they were talking about him.

"Is he doing alright?" Balthier asked.

"He is still sleeping." Ashe replied.

"Well, well." Supinelu's voice said. "Any man would be exhausted after a battle with Naga. And after all those poison-driving drugs we gave him, he should be even more knocked out."

There was a kind of hesitant silence. Then Ashe asked:

"But he will be fully healed, won't he?"

Supinelu's voice sounded amused when he replied.

"Of course. That man is strong, both in mind and body. I can tell."

There was another pause in the conversation, which this time was broken by Balthier.

"So, are you going to watch over that guardian Judge of yours again?"

"Gaurdian Judge of mine?! What ever do you mean, Balthier?" Ashe replied, clearly offended.

"All I mean is that even though he is in your servitude no more, he still takes blows meant for you, your Highness. Why is that, I wonder?"

It was almost a nightmare come true for Basch after Balthier's insinuation, but Fran saved the situation.

"He must still see defending the Queen as his duty, as it was two years ago. Right, Balthier?"

Balthier seemed to take the hint and replied.

"Then it must be so. Fran is usually right."

Ashe remained silent for a few moments. Then she said:

"I was actually going to get some rest until tomorrow, so I wonder if any of you could watch over Basch for some time later?"

"We will." Fran said. "You go rest. You need it."

"Thank you."

Basch heard how Ashe rose and went over the area, into another house. He decided to follow her example and get some rest as well. His head still ached (probably after all those drugs they mentioned) and he was tired beyond understanding. He crawled back to his bed and fell asleep within a minute.

---

The next day, Basch woke up, feeling much better. Though his arm still ached, his head did not, which was a relief. The sun was shining in already, so Basch quickly found his clothes and put them on. Remembering that he lost much blood the day before, he decided to take it easy this day.

Without too much trouble he finally found his way out of the small house. There were some Garifs doing their everyday duties in the village, but they took little note of him.

"Basch!" he suddenly heard someone call. He turned right, from the direction of the call.

Ashe came up to him, her eyes expressing joy.

"Thank the gods you are alright. I thought you would be..."

She looked down, never finishing her sentence. Perhaps she was feeling guilty of what happened, since it was her he had protected.

"I thank you for your concern, Highness. I feel well, thus you need not worry."

She looked up again, with slight smile. For a brief second Basch thought he saw something else than concern and joy in her eyes. Something much deeper... But it disappeared, and he could not define what it was- that shimmer in her eyes.

"Come!" Ashe said a moment later, taking his healthy right hand. "Let us head to Balthier and Fran."

Together they headed down the hilly Jahara, towards the river that ran through the eastern part of the village. Some Garif warriors were training by the river, all of them seeking to become War-chiefs one day.

Balthier and Fran were sitting by the river, eating some of the Jaharan specialties.

The couple noticed the other behind and turned around.

"Ah, Basch! Feeling better?" Balthier asked, taking another bite of the bread-like food he was eating on at the moment.

Ashe released Basch's hand and went up the couple. Basch took a few steps closer and replied:

"I am feeling well. Thank you."

Fran grabbed some of the food they had been given and offered it Basch.

"Something to eat will help you feel even better."

Basch nodded and took the food, taking a sit beside his friends.

They ate under silence for a few moments. Basch could almost feel how he regained strength by eating alone.

Balthier finished up his breakfast first and began planning their next move immediately.

"You think you can continue with this journey right away, despite your injury?" the sky pirate asked his older Judge friend.

"Of course. I have been through worse." Basch said simply, taking a few sips of the water he had been given.

"It is not that far now, either." Balthier's viera companion said.

Basch quickly finished up, and then turned to the sky pirates.

"So, when do we leave?"

Balthier crossed his arms, thinking for a moment. He looked up at the sky, which still was sunny, but had been covered with a few clouds.

"If we go when we finish up here, we might get to those ruins before it starts raining. You know, we don't want to run into too many elementals on our way."

The others nodded, knowing that some of those elementals were powerful. A handful of them could be enough to take out their party.

When they began getting ready, War-chief Supinelu came up them. He went up to Basch:

"These are yours, I presume." The Garif said, holding something up to Basch.

"My weapons. I thank you."

"Nothing worth mentioning. But remember that you won't be able to use that left arm of yours properly for some time."

Basch nodded, taking his two blades back.

"I shan't forget."

"Well..." Balthier began, "we bid you farewell. We might be back this evening if all goes well."

Ashe went up to the War-chief and bowed before him.

"I thank you for the hospitality you have shown us."

"You are welcome back anytime." Supinelu said and bowed slightly as well.

With those words, the War-chief headed back to his duties, and the party went south by the river, then headed to the west. Towards the ocean.

The plains west of Jahara were pretty much lacking a real wildlife. Only birds and small snakes inhabited the land. But instead the plains were of true barren beauty, with hills, cliffs and few trees.

The ocean was visible from Jahara, but from these plains it looked even greater.

After walking for some time and the ocean wasn't that far away, it finally started raining.

"Are you sure about those ruins, Fran, my dear?" Balthier asked when they didn't find anything.

"Trust me. I am sure." Fran replied, clearly sensing something.

Ashe turned to Basch and whispered:

"She can feel the stone. So then it might be real!"

He nodded, and they continued following Fran, who were now in the lead. She seemed to follow her instincts more than the plains. And finally, by a hill, she stopped.

"It's here."

The others came up to her and saw a large building of stone, and though it was a beautiful and magnificent place, it looked as if it was to fall apart any moment.

Fran headed down right away, and didn't bother waiting for the others.

"I have never seen her being that eager to find treasures." Balthier said thoughtfully. Then he followed her as well.

Basch and Ashe looked at each other before they headed down too.

When they came down, Fran was already looking for a way inside. Balthier went uo to her and grabbed her arm.

"Fran. What is going on? Do you know what is inside?"

She looked into his eyes and nodded. He released her arm and she continued looking. Basch and Ashe looked around as well, Balthier being left in uncertainty.

Finally, Ashe found an entrance that seemed safe enough. Fran decided to go inside alone at first, but Balthier demanded that he would go too. So they went on, leaving the others outside.

They waited in silence, and began freezing from the rain before Fran and Balthier came out again.

Ashe went up to Fran.

"Did you find it?"

Fran nodded, and showed them a small box of stone she carried. Balthier crossed his arms and looked at the other three.

"If you could be so kind and tell this secret you all share. I would much like to know."

Again, Fran nodded and turned to the man she had been traveling with for so long. She slowly opened the box and revealed its inside. Balthier looked into it and gasped when he realized what it was.

"Deifacted nethicite!?"

The yellow stone rested in the box, shimmering gently.

"This is the Vicissitudo." Fran began. "A stone once given to my ancestors. Though, when its power was revealed, the viera asked the Garif to guard it. Since, it has remained hidden. Jote was the one who told me about it once."

Balthier stood silent for a short while. Then he finally asked:

"What are you intentions with the stone?"

Fran hesitated for a moment.

"I seek to use its power."

Balthier sighed. He didn't have a very good relationship with the stones of power, since they took his father away from him. Would they do the same with the one woman he truly loved.

"I've said it once and I'll say it again." Balthier said, and reached for her face, touching her cheek. "Don't give your heart to a stone."

Fran smiled.

"I won't. You see, this stone will allow me to give my heart to a man."

With those words she released herself from Balthier, running past her friends and into the plains.

Balthier tried to catch up with her, but it was futile- she was way faster than he was.

"Fran!" He called out.

She stopped some ways away, but even at the distance he could see her smile. Basch and Ashe caught up with Balthier, and the three watched the scene before them.

Fran grabbed the stone, threw the box away and then placed the stone near her chest. Holding onto it, power seemed to fill the area, and light engulfed the viera. Balthier tried to run towards it, but Basch grabbed the younger man and held him, stopping any movement to the plains. Ashe went up to the sky pirate, trying to calm him down.

After a few moments, the light began to fade. The incredible force vanished. Everything went back to normal again. Basch released Balthier, whom immediately dashed to the area where Fran stopped. Basch and Ashe followed slowly. When they came up the place Balthier was already kneeling and holding onto Fran. Not much of Fran was visible to the others, as she was mostly hidden behind Balthier. But both Basch and Ashe noticed that Fran's feet were no longer the pointy viera feet she had before. They were now hume.

After that notice, they quickly went up the couple.

"Fran..." Balthier whispered as the two others came up to him.

Fran looked up at Balthier and whispered:

"It worked, did it not? Do I look that different?"

After that, Fran lost consciousness, and to see the changes was easier. Most notably, her trademark viera ears were gone. Entirely. Her face looked more hume, though many of her features were left. She looked much the same, other than the ears and her feet.

"Fran..." Balthier whispered again. "You did this for me, did you not?"

He held her closer.

"You love me that much..." His voice broke, tears burned in his eyes. "You give up your past, your sisters, your home. All for me."

Ashe dried tears of her own, touched by the scene. Basch smiled and placed his hand on Balthier shoulder. Balthier nodded and rose, still holding Fran.

"I will not let your sacrifice be in vain..." he whispered, and kissed Fran's forehead.

* * *

End of this chapter. I was actually afraid of turning Fran into a hume, but after many thoughts and some encouraging reviews, I decided to stick with change. Please, don't flame!;

Chapter 7 is in progress, so be patient! Thanks for reading!


	7. Arcana

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy XII or the characters. They are property of Square Enix and the FFXII crew.

**

* * *

Final Fantasy XII - Fabula Ex Animo**

**Chapter 7 - Arcana**

It finally stopped raining. Basch and Ashe were sitting in the open hut near the river, trying to get used to the thought that Fran was now a hume. Balthier was with her in one of the houses over the bridge to the west, so Basch was alone with the young Queen.

It could have been truly pleasant, just the two of them, if not for the emotions that boiled within Basch, being so close to the woman he was so fond of.

She was sitting next to him, her eyes focused on the calm fire but revealing no feelings. Though, the silence surrounding them never felt awkward at all, rather they felt safe in each other's company.

Then, finally, Balthier came back. He looked as cool and collected as he usually did, but his friends sensed the emotions inside him going haywire. Ashe immediately looked up as he entered, and asked as he took a seat by the fire:

"How is she?"

He cleared his throat before he replied:

"That change must have taken her energy many times over, so she's asleep for the moment."

Though Balthier's face expressed concern and care for Fran, his eyes also revealed shy joy. Both Basch and Ashe noticed that, and Basch took breath and asked the sky pirate about it.

"And you? How are you, after all this?"

"Well... I don't think I can say anything less than that my dreams come true. It was just so sudden and not to mention shocking."

"Will you get used to it?" Ashe asked, smiling.

"It won't be that hard. She doesn't look much different; she still has that mysterious viera-beauty."

Balthier silenced for a few moments, then his face lit up, and he continued with a smirk:

"She is the same inside as well, but I wonder if it will feel like making love to the same woman?"

"Balthier!" Ashe's eyes widened, shocked over such frank talk.

"It's only natural, my dear Queen. All men and women have their needs. Right, Basch?"

"Keep me out of this, would you be so kind?"

"No," Ashe said, shaking her head. "I know full well humes sometimes have... certain 'needs', as you put it. But they usually do not... talk that... freely, of it..."

The sky pirate laughed, mostly at Ashe for being prudish. Then he smirked and looked up.

"I will speak of it no more. I apologize."

Though his apologize wasn't convincing, Ashe nodded. Then, for some moments, silence fell around the fire. The sky darkened quickly, and Basch threw more wood into the fire, making it larger and brighter.

War-chief Supinelu then came up the three humes, almost sneaking into the hut.

"I brought you food. I thought you might need it."

Ashe looked up at the Garif warrior and smiled.

"Thank you very much, Supinelu!"

Balthier grabbed the things and nodded.

"As a matter of fact, I'm starving... I haven't eaten since this morning or so."

Supinelu nodded and then headed into the hut. He placed some more stuff beside Basch, whom leaned over and realized they were for him.

"You need to change that bandage, or you may catch diseases in the wound."

Basch nodded, and Supinelu then left them with a 'good night'.

"You want me to change that for you?" Ashe asked after noticing Basch's hesitation.

"Can you?" He replied, thinking it was no suitable task for a Queen.

But apparently he underestimated her knowledge of him, and she replied smiling:

"Even a Queen can do that, don't you think? Besides, I was the one who changed your bandages while you were unconscious."

Basch finally complied and gave her the bandages, then offered her his arm. But that she really was the one who watched over him, as the others had said when he awoke the other night while in drugged state, did make his heart beat a few times more than normal. Then she must've seen him in a very undressed state. Not that he had that much to be ashamed of, but still...

Ashe removed the old and soiled bandages, revealing the current state of the wound. It looked better than Basch imagined, though it still hurt. He held back a moan of pain when Ashe put on the new bandages with steady hands. She really had done that before, he could tell.

She finished up quickly, and smiled at him.

"It feels better, does it not?"

"Aye. Thank you, Highness."

Balthier was eating on the other side of the fire, observing the other two while Ashe changed the bandage. They didn't notice the ironic and mischievous glances he sent the couple.

"Are you going to eat something?" he asked at last, hiding what he had just learned, with his superior knowledge of women.

Both Basch and Ashe turned to the sky pirate, Basch nodding and Ashe replying:

"Yes, thank you."

Under silence the three friends ate. Darkness had fallen, and if not for the full moon, it would have been pitch-black. They finished eating and ended up observing the dancing flames, nothing said for a long while. A few Garifs were talking nearby, but that was the only sound in the night.

Basch threw more wood into the fire and about then stumbling steps were heard from the outside.

"Balthier...?" Fran's weak voice said, and they turned to the exit.

Fran was standing there, looking almost like a lost child. Balthier immediately rose and turned to her.

"Fran..." he said gently. "Should you not be asleep?"

He went up to her and grabbed her before she fell, since she was really weak. Seeing the hume Fran beside Balthier also made their friends notice that her hume feet had made Fran shorter than before. As viera she was actually taller than Balthier, but now she was slightly shorter than he was. A good guess would be that she was around the same height as Basch (which still was tall for a woman).

"I woke up again. I don't want to be alone." She replied to the sky pirate silently.

Still holding her, Balthier helped Fran over to his spot by the fire. She seemed to have lost all of her inner strength, but the others figured she would soon have it back again. The couple sat down, Fran leaning her head against Balthier's shoulder.

"You want something to eat, my dear?" Balthier asked the woman tenderly by his side.

She nodded.

"I am kind of hungry."

The sky pirate gave her some of the remaining food, which she ate quickly. Ashe had a shy smile on her lips the entire time and said as Fran finished her meal:

"Are you alright, Fran?"

The dark woman nodded and smiled.

"I am content, finally."

"You will not regret it then?" Basch asked, putting more wood in the fire.

"No. Remember that I told Jote that '_I am as them, now_'. I only took the final step by using Vicissitudo."

The young Queen changed her sitting position and got almost unnoticeable closer to Basch. Once again his heart bumped a few times more than normal. Basch wondered why he reacted so strongly to her today, and he concluded it must be the whole intimate journey that influenced him.

"Where is that stone now?" he asked, struggling to sound as casual as he could.

"I still have it." Fran said. "Its power has been used up for now, but it will slowly regenerate."

"What are you intending to do with it?" Ashe asked.

Fran looked up at Balthier and he replied in her place.

"First we thought of giving it back to the viera, but we figured many viera would lust after its power..."

The sky pirate smiled and continued, looking at Ashe:

"We thought perhaps you could take care of it, hiding it inside the palace, Majesty."

"Me?" Ashe's eyes widened.

The couple nodded, and Balthier took breath again:

"You could place it among your other treasures. It would not be that sought after if you would accept it into the palace."

Ashe looked down for a few moments thinking it thoroughly. Then, she looked up, having decided.

"I shall do as you say, and place the Vicissitudo among the treasures of Rabanastre Palace."

Balthier and Fran nodded, relieved that the future of the stone had been set. It would be safe in Rabanastre.

Basch took a deep breath and leaned down against the ground, making himself comfortable. Ashe turned to him and smiled:

"Are you tired?"

"A little. I am just to rest my eyes for a moment."

She nodded and turned back to their friends as he closed his eyes. He listened to them talking about everything and nothing, but soon he could not make out any words, only voices. Then, as sleep caught him, the voices faded as well.

---

Ashe, Balthier and Fran had been speaking for some time when Ashe turned to see how Basch was doing. His open and almost vulnerable face revealed how little awake he really was.

"Basch?" Ashe whispered.

He didn't react at all. She leaned closer, hearing him breathe in a calm and regular basis.

"Is he asleep?" She asked and looked up.

Balthier's eyes met hers, and he smirked.

"Well, we did have long day, did we not? I understand him fully."

She nodded and looked down at the man beside her. He looked as if all his worries and hardships were stripped from him and all that was left were tranquility and safety. A shy smile grew in Ashe's face. He felt secure with her to watch over him.

"Ashe..."

She turned to Balthier, almost erasing her smile.

"I have one personal question for you..."

"What is it?"

Balthier looked into her eyes for a moment, as if he was looking for something. Though, Ashe had already locked most of her feelings inside.

Balthier cleared his throat and began:

"Fran and I have been suspecting you for some time..."

"Suspecting me? About what?"

The woman in Balthier's arms looked up and smiled.

"About how a man has captured your heart."

Ashe's eyes widened and she looked down, mostly to hide her blushing cheeks. Though, Balthier was ruthless with her and continued on.

"It wasn't that hard to see who did, you know, our dear Queen? You're much easier to read than he is."

The young woman looked up, realizing they really did know whom she had set her eyes on.

"Are these feelings of yours true?" Fran asked.

Ashe hesitated for a moment.

"I... am not sure..." She said at last. "But I have come to think more of him as time has passed. Wishing to know him."

She shyly looked down at the sleeping man.

"Wishing to be near him."

"Can two years apart do that?" Balthier replied and grinned.

"No. It was since before... he left."

Ashe lifted her knees and crossed her arms around them, resting her head onto them. She focused her eyes at the gentle fire and continued:

"When we met again after Archadia had invaded Dalmasca, aboard the Leviathan... I did hate him. As far as I knew at that time, he was my father's murderer, traitor of Dalmasca. A face I wanted to disappear forever. But as I realized he was innocent and one of the few we truly and fully could trust, I began see him differently. I felt safe when he was around, defending us. Defending me."

The young Queen silenced, thinking for a moment of what had passed.

"I still am not sure what I feel for him... But perhaps I should not find out at all... I would never be allowed to have him anyway."

Ashe looked down again, at the man lying by her side. The other couple looked into each other's eyes, and Fran nodded. Balthier nodded back and turned back to the Queen.

"Your Majesty..."

She looked back at Balthier, her face looking normal again.

"If I hinted that Judge of yours has admitted feelings for you, would you reconsider?"

Ashe's eyes widened again and she looked back at the man beside her, then back at Balthier.

"Are you saying...?"

"Yes. Penelo was the first to believe it and she had Vaan questioning Basch the first day he arrived in Rabanastre." The sky pirate leaned towards the fire. "He would never show it, but that man has grown fond of you. I would call it nothing else than '_love_', Highness."

It seemed as if Ashe stopped breathing for a moment, not really believing what she just learned. Could the calm and loyal Basch truly have feelings for her? The man that rarely or never showed emotions.

"But..." Balthier continued. "If you reconsider, and find that you love him, do be careful. He won't be easy to deal with, as he is ever dutiful."

She gave him a slight smile, as she knew that Basch was dutiful and stubborn. A challenge if she wanted him.

Fran's head slumped back and forth of being tired, so Balthier picked her up and then turned to Ashe:

"Well, I guess this lady needs to get some rest, and so do I. Majesty, I hope everything will work out well, for both of you."

Then the sky pirate left Ashe alone in the hut. As his steps disappeared in the night, she lied down beside Basch, just looking at him. She kept staring at his face for a long time, learning every line and feature in it.

"Are you true in your feelings of me?" She whispered. "Despite us coming from such different worlds? Despite class, past and age?"

She reached for his face, caressing it slowly, careful not to wake him up. Her fingers followed his characteristic scar on his forehead, all the way back to his ear, where the scar ended. The young woman then stopped, drawing her hand back. Basch didn't even react, so deep asleep as he was.

"I lied to Balthier, you know..." she whispered, smiling. "If things were different, I would speak up what is true in my heart, that I do know my feelings. That a soldier has stolen the heart of a Queen. But why would I lie, when they already suspect me?"

Ashe moved closer to Basch, still careful not to wake him. Her smile turned sad.

"Perhaps because both the Queen and the soldier knows their love can never be. Such happy endings only occur in fairy tales."

With a sigh Ashe finally closed her eyes, and fell asleep listening to the sound Basch's breaths.

---

The next morning, Balthier woke the two of them up. Fran had recovered almost fully and it was time to travel back to Rabanastre. Quickly the four friends finished up, and though Basch was surprised to know that Ashe had been sleeping by his side, he never questioned it.

They bid the people of Jahara farewell and left early to be back in the Capital before darkness fell. But as they traveled and got closer to Rabanastre, the more Basch realized that he had to leave. He was to stay one more night, and then he had to keep his promise to Larsa and head back to Archades. He had to leave Ashe again, which would be even harder than it was two years ago. Although, he knew from before it would be, considering the contents of the letter Penelo sent Larsa before the coronation one year ago.

'_How is Basch? I know he went with you to Archades "to further the cause of peace in Ivalice", but still, I hope he comes back to Rabanastre, and Ashe, soon. She has to keep up appearances now, so she would never say it, but I think she misses him._'

Basch didn't think Larsa noticed, but the few words made him feel truly happy, but also more concerned. Though, the same evening Larsa told him that they would not make it to the coronation, making Basch both feel relieved and sad.

"Basch?"

He let go of his thoughts and turned to Ashe, whom walked by his side.

"What is it, Highness?"

She smiled while walking slowly with him, looking after Balthier and Fran.

"You seemed as if you were far away."

"I was thinking of the past again."

"You think of the past much, don't you?" She said understandingly.

He nodded, having decided she deserved to get a piece of his mind. He knew how hard he could be to know in the eyes of others, since he hid many thoughts and feelings inside.

"I try to look forward, but everything I regret about the past keeps holding me back."

She looked down, thinking of what he said, but not loosing her pace.

"I believe it is hard to not live in the past. Though, I think you shouldn't beat yourself up about it. What has happened cannot be changed, so we learn to live with it."

She looked up, now into Basch's eyes.

"I lost Rasler. For the longest of time I wanted him back. But he is dead, and there was nothing I could do. I just learned to live with it, and hold his memory dear."

Basch repressed an urge to ask her if she had found another man worthy her love, and nodded instead. He looked forward again.

"I assume you are right, Highness. But I do not believe all my sins can be purged until I have made things right."

She looked up at him again, her eyes revealing that she wondered what he meant.

"When my homeland, the Republic of Landis, was conquered by Archadia's Emperor Gramis almost 20 years ago, I was living with Noah and our mother in the main capital. I hated the Empire for taking away our freedom. But I was too much a coward to stay and fight for that freedom. A failure. So I fled. I left my only family and came to Dalmasca. Noah took care of our mother but when she died he became a part of the Empire, as he had come to hate me."

He stopped, thinking back at the time. The woman at his side stopped as well, feeling honored to be told of his story.

"Why did I leave them back then? That I still ask myself. I think that I took up Noah's duties partly because I did fail them and Landis. Protecting Larsa and help him maintain peace in Ivalice somehow became my purgatory."

Ashe walked up and placed herself in front of Basch.

" '_I had someone more important to defend. And defend her I have_.' That is what you told your brother two years ago, right? Am I your purgatory as well?"

Basch smiled at young woman, and replied:

"No, you are not."

"Then what am I?" She asked, not letting his eyes out of her sight.

He hesitated, then when he were to answer, Balthier had turned back and called for them both.

"Basch! Queen Ashe! Are you coming, or what?!"

"We better follow them." Basch said and Ashe nodded.

Though, she really wanted to hear what Basch was about to say, so Balthier's call was far less than welcome. But she held her slight irritation and curiosity inside and followed Basch to Balthier and Fran.

Fran, who had been a source of energy and happiness ever since they left Jahara, turned to them.

"We're about to enter Giza. It won't be long until we reach Rabanastre."

The others nodded and together they continued walking, towards the city. As they came closer to the nomad village, a large group of hyenas attacked the party.

"Here we go." Balthier said and smirked. "Can you handle this, Basch?"

He nodded, and grabbed his weapon, intent on using it with one hand, which was possible too. Though, he had to be careful as he now would have it more difficult to evade attacks. But Basch figured he would do fine, as these hyenas were not that strong.

Balthier and Fran readied themselves at distance, long-range fighters as they were.

Ashe found herself studying her friends. But mostly she observed Basch with a shy smile.

'_Basch... I know the only secret you surely wanted to keep from me. We are only given one life, and I figured it be too valuable to waste. If I only could find a way for us to be._'

"Ashe! Are you going to help or stare?" Balthier smirked as he fired at one of the many hyenas.

"I'm coming."

She threw herself into the battle, fighting alongside Basch. To be where he was, she considered her greatest joy. If she only could be alongside him forever...

* * *

End of Chapter. This was more of a 'middle- landing' bofore the action that will kick off during the next chapter. Thank you for the reviews so far, and thank you for reading!


	8. Veritas Vos Liberabit

Disclaimer; I do not own Final Fantasy XII, or the characters. They are property of Square Enix and the FFXII crew.

First of all, I am very sorry for the delay, but there has been some things going on the last week and a half... But now, finally, I give to you Chapter 8!

**

* * *

**

**Final Fantasy XII - Fabula Ex Animo**

**Chapter 8 - Veritas Vos Liberabit**

It was dark when the four friends finally arrived in Rabanastre. Most of the inhabitants were probably at home, as there were almost no one outside. Despite the empty streets, the party decided to pay The Sandsea a visit in hopes of meeting Vaan and Penelo, as well as get something to eat.

They went down the streets towards the restaurant, the usual heat being exchanged with pleasant night-air. As they closed in, the sounds of The Sandsea's evening-crowd increased. Many found their way there when darkness fell, mostly because of the well-reputed Dalmascan wine.

The small group went up to the tavern and got inside. There were many people inside, eating, drinking and gossiping. Some of them turned to the door, just to see who entered. Then, most went back to what they were doing, and didn't bother the new guests much. Basch and Ashe were probably recognized, but no one inside spoke up about it.

The friends went on inside but as they did, someone stopped them.

"You're back!"

The Sandsea-owner came up to them, smiling widely.

"Tomaj, my friend!" Balthier smiled. "Do you have a spare table? We've traveled far, and thus some food would not hurt."

The young man smirked.

"Follow me."

They followed him up the stairs, and the party was led to an empty table by the corner. It was fairly quiet in the upstairs, only the low sounds of the crowds downstairs was heard.

"Have a seat, all of you. I'll bring up the best this house has to offer." Tomaj smiled and went back to the stairs, and called while heading down:

"Kytes! Go get Vaan and Penelo! They've been worried sick these last days, so it would probably calm them to know that their friends are safe and sound!"

The young boy from Lowtown smiled, nodded and headed out the door. Kytes' devotion to his much-admired older friend was still at high, despite the passed two years. Though, it could very well be Vaan's successes in getting his own airship and become a sky pirate that influenced the kid.

"Well, are we going to sit down?" Balthier smirked at his friends and took a seat himself.

The others followed his example, and not soon thereafter food was served. For a few moments they ate under silence, but just as things were calming down, Vaan and Penelo barged into the tavern, Kytes by their heels. The young couple ran up the stairs, about to question their friends about the trip when they saw Fran and her new state. For a moment, both Vaan and Penelo were speechless. Then, finally, Vaan asked:

"What has happened to you, Fran?"

"Because it is you, isn't it, Fran?" Penelo asked right after.

Fran nodded smiling and had the teenagers take a seat by the table. And so they were told about Balthier and Fran's wishes to be together, the Vicissitudo and her transformation.

"So, you knew that thing existed all along?" Penelo asked when the others ended the story. "Why didn't you tell us about it? Or Balthier for that matter?"

"The stone was just a legend. I never surely did know it existed until we got there. And not telling the legend at all, well... I didn't want to give Balthier any false hope."

Fran smiled, Vaan and Penelo with her, understanding the once-viera woman fully. Balthier leant closer to Fran, turning her face to his.

"Perchance that is why I come to be so fond of this woman? She takes action rather than words."

He then turned to the others, placing a hand on the table.

"A woman worth celebrating, for she has stolen the heart of a sky pirate."

Balthier rose from his place and turned to the edge, looking over the crowds.

"Tomaj! Bring up another bottle of your best wine! And..." Balthier smiled. "I will treat everyone in here to a drink!"

The last line earned Balthier a great deal of applause, and he bowed for the guests before taking a seat again. The wine was brought up and the friends had very good time together, and not until much later did Basch notice how tired he was.

'_I'm getting too old..._' he thought, barely listening to the others. '_Or perhaps it just drains my energy to keep appearances up, to hide my true feelings for Ashe._'

He took another sip of his wine.

'_Good thing I leave in the morrow._'

Basch continued drinking the last of his wine, now feeling it had taken effect, as he was beginning to feel slightly light-headed. He thought it would be best to stop. The weariness was getting harder to bear and Basch was almost to bid his friends good night and leave when he noticed that Ashe had been watching him for a while, her eyes revealing concern. Before Basch had the chance to say anything, Ashe had risen.

"I apologize, friends, but I am feeling very tired, so I would like to head back to the Palace, if that is alright?"

"Of course it is, Highness!" Balthier smiled, and the others nodded.

The young Queen smiled and crossed her arms.

"Would someone take his or her time to escort me there, then, I ask?"

For a moment, no one said anything. But then Basch realized those words were meant for him and he slowly rose.

"If you allow it, Majesty, I will escort you."

Again, she smiled and nodded.

"Then it is settled. Then, I bid you all good night. And Balthier, Fran..." The young woman bowed to them. "I thank you for this journey. For getting my mind off my royal duties for a couple of days."

Balthier shrugged and smiled at the young woman.

"Nothing to it, your Highness."

Fran rose and turned to Ashe and Basch as he came up to them. An almost shy smile adorned her lips.

"I am glad that you came. Both of you."

Both Ashe and Basch smiled and nodded. Then, the couple left after paying for the food.

At first they walked in silence. Not many were out in the streets, even less the further away they got from The Sandsea. Though it was dark, everything was visible in the pale moonlight. When they got closer to the Palace, Ashe finally broke the silence.

"You are heading back to Archadia tomorrow?"

"Aye. Lord Larsa needs my assistance."

They walked for a few more moments, but as they were to go through the Palace gates, Ashe suddenly stopped. Basch stopped as well and turned back to her.

"What is it, your Highness?"

"Can I... talk personally, of my own thoughts and feelings?"

"If you think of me worthy your thoughts and feeling, I cannot see why you would not?"

Ashe smiled, knowing how important it was to him of all her friends to stick with formalities and class differences. And he never considered himself worthy of anything.

"Well, first of all, I am glad you finally came here. You know..." She swallowed. "I missed you."

Basch just listened, feeling that the young woman in front of him needed it. She probably didn't get to speak up of such matters very often.

"I admit that I hated you, when we met aboard Leviathan. But you know, I changed about it fairly quickly. And as time went, as we traveled all over Ivalice, as unbelievable events occurred, I came to realize I would want no other by my side." She looked up at him. "You were my strength when I felt weak, if I may speak so freely."

Basch didn't really know what to think about this sudden confession. To him it sounded like a declaration of love, but understood full well it was not. Regardless, his pulse rose for a moment, now knowing that Ashe got her strength from him. Of course, he was the only one really left of all the people she knew from her childhood and youth. Basch figured it was that bond between them that strengthened her.

"If you ever feel you have atoned for your sins..." Ashe continued. "Please... Come back then."

"If I do, I will. I promise you that." Basch said, truly intent on coming back.

She smiled shyly, but the smile was also filled with sadness. Seeing how vulnerable she looked, Basch threw formalities aside for a few moments, and went up the young woman, taking her his arms. She buried her face in his chest and made herself comfortable. For a while, they stood there alone in silence.

After a minute, Basch realized they had been standing almost too long, and he released her.

"I apologize, Highness."

"Don't. I needed that."

She smiled at him and headed towards the Palace. Quickly, also smiling, Basch went after her. But he was still concerned. She didn't help much to make his feelings for her go away.

---

Early next morning, someone knocked on the door. Basch was already awake, preparing to go back to Archadia after six days off-duty, and dressed in his armors excluding the helmet. The person who entered after the knocking was a messenger from Archadia.

He bowed and gave the slightly surprised Basch a letter.

"Judge Magister Basch fon Ronsenburg, I am a messenger sent personally by Emperor Larsa Ferrinas Solidor. That letter is proof of my mission, signed and sealed by the Emperor himself."

"Did something happen?" Basch asked.

"Aye, Sir. Lord Larsa requires your immediate assistance."

The messenger cleared his throat.

"You are to escort and defend her Royal Majesty Queen Ashelia B'Nargin Dalmasca to Archedes, for she is of the greatest importance of this matter I cannot speak of as now."

"Escort and defend her?"

The messenger nodded.

"You will get all the details when you meet with the Emperor."

Basch looked down at the letter, then back at the young messenger. He nodded.

"Very well, I shall guard the Queen. Is she informed?"

"She is."

Again, Basch nodded and the messenger left.

Basch had hoped for the Gods to show him some mercy, but they somehow seemed to enjoy tormenting and tempting him by placing Ashe before him over and over. Still, Larsa wouldn't ask him to defend her without reason, so something less pleasant was up. Basch turned to grabbed the helmet of his Judge-armor. With it in hand, he finally left the room. He decided to find Ashe and decide together with her when to leave.

He went down the hallway and into the entrance, which was more crowded than usual. He realized it was Ashe and several of her servants, guards and counselors. The counselors in particular looked upset about Ashe leaving; though she herself seemed more content.

Ashe looked up and saw Basch approaching. She smiled and quickly went up to meet him, counselors and all by her heels.

"Good morning, Judge Basch." She greeted him.

"Your Highness..." he replied with a nod and a smile.

"I guess we're to be in each others company for a while longer."

"So it seems."

One of the counselors found his way up to the young Queen. He was a middle-aged and gray-bearded man with a serious expression stuck in his face. An emblem on his chest proved him to be one of the leading counselors.

"Your Majesty! Are you really to trust the Emperor of Archadia? You have to remember he still is just a child. He might be under the influence of our enemies. This request of his is too sudden."

"Lord Larsa is no such fool." Basch said, angered on his master's behalf.

"I agree with Judge Basch." Ashe said. "Lord Larsa is a proud member of House Solidor and as such he would not allow anyone to take advantage of him."

The middle-aged counselor wanted to say something but found nothing to argument against his Queen with. Ashe smiled and looked over the people around her.

"If that would be all, I shall now leave. Lord Larsa is waiting."

She turned to walk away, but she stopped for a moment and turned back.

"You need not worry about me. Judge Magister Basch will protect me."

With those words, she finally left and Basch followed her as well as a couple of guards, whom were to escort them to the west gate.

"Will they be alright?" Basch asked as the headed out.

"Surely they will. If not, they just have to learn to live with it."

Ashe looked back at Basch with a mischievous smile.

"You are the Queen after all. Of matters such as this, you are the one who ultimately decides what to do." Basch said and put on the large helmet, becoming entirely covered by his armors, and thus becoming unrecognizable.

Ashe nodded and quickened her walking pace, since she really didn't have the time to take it easy. Within minutes they entered the Aerodome, and a ship was readied for them.

The guards of the Palace left, knowing that their Queen would be safe in the care of their former captain. Soon, the couple had found their way inside the airship and they were on their way. It would take some time to get to Archadia, so Basch and Ashe were given a room on the left side of the ship to rest inside until they reached Archades.

The airship lifted and revealed the size of Rabanastre, and the deserts surrounding it, which was the land of Dalmasca. At the side stood the remains of the archadian sky fortress, Bahamut, surrounded by water and verdure, making it an oasis just outside the main capital.

The deserts slowly disappeared behind them when Basch finally felt he was being watched. He looked away from the window and met Ashe's eyes in front of him. She then looked away, out through the window.

"Is something the matter, Highness?" Basch asked.

She looked back at him again, now smiling shyly.

"Well... It feels a little awkward when you wear that helmet."

Basch smiled underneath the helmet in question and replied:

"Very well then. That I can help you with."

He reached up and freed himself from the helmet and placed it by the seat beside him.

"Better?"

The young Queen smiled and nodded.

"Much better."

She looked out again. Basch somehow felt she was avoiding looking into his eyes, though he couldn't imagine why.

"Did you get to tell the others?" He asked to get his mind off things.

"I had a messenger tell Vaan and Penelo." She replied, turning back to him. "Balthier and Fran left Rabanastre early this morning. One of my servants told me. I never had the chance to say good-bye."

Ashe sighed but a slight smile adorned her face as well.

"Not that I blame them." She continued.

"Me neither." Basch replied. "There is nothing holding them back from each other anymore."

The young woman in front smiled and looked out through the window again. The ship had just passed the Mosphoran Highwaste, so they were above the Salikawood, still some ways away from Archades.

For a while, they sat in silence. Basch leant back at his seat and closed his eyes to rest the little time he had left before he was to return to his duties. He heard Ashe turning towards him again, but she didn't say anything at first. Though he felt she was watching him, he didn't bother this time. After a moment she took a deep breath.

"Basch?"

He opened his eyes again and looked at Ashe, whom looked nervous somehow.

"What is it, Highness?"

"Well, I... I meant to ask you something. I was not planning on doing it now, but it seems we will have our hands full for a while, so..."

Basch waited patiently, as this question of hers seemed to be difficult to ask.

"Please, do not get angry, but Balthier and Fran broke a promise to you. I guess you know what I mean."

Immediately, Basch felt how his face whitened in shock. For a brief moment, it felt like time stopped. Then Basch rose and went towards the door leading out of the room. There he stopped and didn't say anything.

"So it is true then..." Ashe said silently.

"I... I am truly sorry, your Highness."

He heard how she rose behind him.

"Don't be." She said. "Because I wanted you to know..."

The young woman swallowed and took one step closer to him.

"I wanted you to know that your feelings are not unanswered."

Yet again, Basch was shocked when he realized she was actually revealing her true feelings for him. That she felt for him as much as he felt for her. Basch placed a hand on the wall in front of him as if to stop him from falling.

"That... cannot be." He said at last.

"You doubt my feelings? If they are untrue, why would I speak of this with you?"

He knew she was right about that. Ashe was an honest woman, with no real need of lies. He closed his eyes. If the circumstances had been different, he would be happy to know that his love was answered, but now it only made things more tragic.

"So... now we both know..." Ashe said, awaiting some reaction from Basch.

He sighed deeply.

"Aye... And there are too many things that stops a relationship between people like us."

"I know." She said, and went up to the armor-clad man.

She placed her arms around him and rested her head against his back and whispered:

"I know..."

For some time, they stood like that in silence. Basch only removed his hand from the wall and placed it over hers around his abdomen. The only thing that was heard was the faint sound of airship engines.

"When you held me last night..." Ashe finally said and broke the silence. "I wanted that moment to last forever..."

She held him closer, as if she thought he was to disappear.

"Though the reality is no fairy tale, I will still try and find a way for us to be."

Basch didn't say anything. He just held her hand tighter, knowing that a relation between the two had slim chances to be.

---

A Judge walking through a corridor. The armor making rustling sounds, each step giving off an echo. At the end of the hallway, an open door. The Judge going through. In the middle of the room stood a large desk overwhelmed with paperwork, and behind it, a boy working. The Judge bowed.

"You called, Lord Larsa?"

The boy looked up.

"Judge Vis."

She took off the helmet and revealed her perfect features, placing the helmet on the desk in front of her.

"Is something the matter, my Lord?"

"I have an order for you."

She nodded, and the young Emperor rose.

"Within short, an airship from Rabanastre will arrive here in Archades' Aerodome. Onboard are Judge Basch and Queen Ashelia of Dalmasca. I want you to escort them here safely."

"Is it about...?" She asked without finishing her sentence.

"Yes, about those treats. I do not want anything to happen."

The dark-haired woman bowed.

"I shall do as you say, Lord Larsa. I won't fail."

Larsa smiled and nodded. He placed himself in the seat again and grabbed a feather-pen.

"Then you are dismissed."

Vis grabbed her helmet, put it on and bowed again before heading out through the room and the corridor again. If her face were visible, Larsa would have noticed the content and ill-intentioned smile that adorned it...

* * *

End of Chapter 8! Roughly half of the story is now complete. :)

**Note;** Just to make things clear. I answer **all** your reviews individually, as I feel it's only fair to take my time to answer. ;) And if you ever feel I take to much time in updating my stories, just check my personal page, since I will try and at least take some time to explain the reason of the delay.

Thank you for all the good reviews so far! I love you all. Chapter 9 will be coming soon so have patience!


	9. Sic Vita Est

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy XII or the characters. They are property of Square Enix and the FFXII crew.

Finally!! Chapter 9! I'm so sorry for the delay, but there was some things going on, so.. But, well, enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Final Fantasy XII - Fabula Ex Animo**

**Chapter 9 - Sic Vita Est**

When they finally arrived in Archades, Basch and Ashe decided not to talk about what had been said back at the airship. Though they both felt a deeper understanding between one another. Words would be needed no more to reveal what they thought or felt.

The couple went out of the ship in the Aerodome, the staff suspecting nothing, as both Basch and Ashe had since long become masters of hiding feelings. Basch again wore his helmet to show he was a high-ranking Judge, and that he protected the young Queen at his side.

As the couple walked towards the exit, another known figure walked up to them. Basch could not help feeling something was strange about his fellow Judge.

"Your Majesty Queen Ashelia, Judge Magister Basch." Vis said and bowed. "Lord Larsa asked me to escort you to the Palace."

Ashe nodded and replied:

"We thank you, Judge Vis."

The armor-clad woman nodded, and turned to have the others follow her to the palace of Archades, where Larsa was residing.

The three of them went down the crowded streets in order to get on a small airship that would take them to the Palace. Here in Archades the Judges were not feared as they were in many of the surrounding countries. Though not feared, they were still respected for being the most high-ranked soldiers in all of Archadia, and each of the Judges having been assigned special tasks within the army or around the house Solidor family.

Within a brief moment after meeting up with Vis, the said Judge and the newly-arrivals found one of the small airships and it would quickly take them to the Palace. Imperial soldiers waited by it and were to help Vis escort the important guests. Basch and Ashe were shown inside, and the small ship then took off to their destination.

Basch had taken the seat beside Ashe, feeling that he needed protect her from Vis. Somehow, that womans intentions were not all pure and pleasant, at least that was how Basch felt about her. Vis seemed to notice his suspicion of her, though she didn't say anything. Rather, Basch got the feeling that she was smirking underneath that helmet. He barely knew that woman, but already he felt something was up with her. And he was rarely wrong about feelings like those.

Ashe on the other didn't seem to notice much of the tension between the two Judges. Though for Vis and the imperials she kept her appearances up and took a chance to try and ask of things.

"Judge Vis? Can you speak of the matter that have had Lord Larsa summon me and Judge Basch with such haste?"

"I cannot reveal much, but a trust-worthy source has spoken to Lord Larsa of threats against your wellbeing as well as the wellbeing of Dalmasca." Vis fell silent for a moment as if to think before continuing. "You were to hear of that several days ago, but in you absence from Rabanastre the man responsible for telling Larsa went here."

Basch leant towards the female Judge in front of him.

"Threats, you say?"

"I will speak of it no more. This is a matter between you two, Lord Larsa and Al-Cid."

Ashe's eyes widened when she heard the very well-known name of a man born into the rozzarian royal family of house Margrace.

"Al-Cid?"

Vis nodded.

"He is the one who brought the unpleasant news upon us. Please, do not ask any more. Prince Al-Cid and Lord Larsa will tell you everything."

The young Queen nodded and said nothing more. Instead she looked out through the small opening at her side.

Archades was truly one of the largest cities in Ivalice and it made the otherwise so great and crowded city of Rabanastre seem small in comparison. Ashe noticed they closed into the Palace of Archades very quickly and had herself ready to get off in a few moments. She was starting to feel worried of this matter she really didn't know what it was about. Threats that Al-Cid heard of? Perchance something was going on in Rozzaria? Ashe would've feared the worst and fallen weak if not for Basch. Him staying close to her made her really feel stronger.

Finally, the small airship slowed down and stopped. Basch and Ashe rose and were let outside first, Ashe being guest and all. Vis and the imperials followed quickly. The large Palace was before them, looking almost creepy against the pale, cloudy sky. Basch followed Ashe closely, still as if to defend her from the woman behind them.

The group went up the stairs and into the great entrance. There were imperial soldiers placed by every door and even more of them spread by the walls. Archadia had always been known as military nation, which all the soldiers proved to be true along with their Judges.

Vis took the lead and went ahead to show the way. Basch and Ashe followed her up another set of stairs and through a door that would eventually lead them to Larsa's workroom. The female Judge held a steady pace in front. After walking down a corridor for a brief moment, they finally reached the door.

"We're here." Vis said and turned back to the people she was escorting.

A slight nod from Ashe confirmed she was ready and Vis opened the door, then stepped inside and bowed.

"Lord Larsa. Your summoned guest, Queen Ashelia, and Judge Magister Basch are here."

Immediately Vis stepped aside, allowing Ashe and Basch entrance. Said couple walked inside and was met by the young Emperor.

"Lady Ashe! Judge Basch!"

Ashe went up to the young dark-haired boy, smiling slightly.

"Lord Larsa. We came as quickly as we could."

"I apologize if I caused you any inconvenience, but this matter cannot wait any longer."

Basch resisted an urge to ask about the threats right away, and went up to the end of Larsa's desk. Slowly, he placed the helmet onto the table as Ashe went up and stood a few feet away from him. The young Emperor walked back to his chair while Vis dismissed the guards and closed the door behind them.

Larsa looked up at the pale woman in front of him, his face concerned and serious-looking.

"Lady Ashe. I presume you wonder why sent after you this sudden and demanding way."

She nodded and smiled nervously.

"Yes. I do not understand much of this."

"Then allow me to explain..." Larsa said and looked at the side, where another figure walked up to them. "With the help of Prince Al-Cid Margrace."

The rozzarian royal went calmly to the desk, grabbed and removed his sunglasses in the process. Though, not even one of his maids was present to hold them for him.

"My Lady. Judge Magisters." The dark man greeted with his distinct dialect.

The four stood around the table, at first saying nothing. Al-Cid pulled out a few sheets of paper from his attire, and it looked liked they were written on.

"I guess we do not have any time to waste, so I will try and get to the point quickly." The rozzarian man said, placing the writs in the table.

"Things have been well in our countries these two years passed, or so it has seemed." He began and walked slowly side to side. "There has been some underground rebel-groups in Rozzaria, but they made no real threats at the time. But their objective was to somehow prove Rozzaria's advantage over Archadia."

"For them..." Larsa put in. "...The end of the war two years ago proved nothing of it."

"Something like that." Al-Cid continued. "But to get another war has been proved difficult, as there is a small symbol of peace lying in-between two, in the past, military nations..."

"Dalmasca." Basch said, beginning to understand where this was getting.

The rozzarian prince nodded.

"Dalmasca and Archadia are working together to maintain peace between the nations of Ivalice, and I know that both Emperor Larsa and you, Lady Ashe, are hoping to do this with me and Rozzaria as well."

Both Larsa and Ashe nodded, and Ashe smiled at Al-Cid.

"Peace is our primary concern between our countries. But that is your wish too, is it not?"

"Of course." He smiled. "But as you may know, I still am not the ruler of Rozzaria. I may be the next in line, but my father is still the one on the throne. And he is not that warmhearted about this alliance of peace. Though I believe he will not do anything, I have a sister and a brother that might."

Al-Cid stopped moving around and turned to the three others around the desk.

"I have heard for some time that my siblings have been funding those rebel-groups and one in particular, which has grown larger during the last months. Therefore, I found myself some trustworthy people to find out more about that group. And two days ago I got letter from one of them."

The dark man pointed at the papers on the table.

"You may read them yourself later, if you like, but to sum it up- Umbra Repugno, the rebel-group, is plotting an assassination against Lady Ashe."

Ashe gasped when she heard, and Basch took a step forward, clearly upset.

"Assassination!?"

"I am afraid so." The dark prince replied, with a concerned look in his eyes.

The young Emperor turned from Al-Cid to Ashe and Basch.

"The death of Dalmascas Queen would lead to the archadian senate being forced to somehow respond. Since Umbra Repugno are funded by rozzarian royals the senate would take over the command of the imperial army and attack."

"It sounds quite farfetched." Basch said, thinking this sounded all too illogical. "The imperial army is under your command, is it not, Lord Larsa? Then why would the senate go against you?"

"It is so, the command is indeed mine. But the harsh truth is that I would not allow an attack, as I work for peace. But if I disallow it, the senate will take it to be that I sympathize with Rozzaria, and with the assassination. My leadership will be stripped from me, and Umbra Repugno will have their war."

Silence fell over the room for a long moment. Basch looked back at the woman at his side, and she looked younger and more vulnerable than ever before. Once again, he resisted his emotions and an urge to protect her from any harm.

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Basch asked, turned to Larsa and Al-Cid.

"Keep her from harm until we find and neutralize Umbra Repugno." was Larsa's simple answer.

Ashe looked up again, her beautiful blue eyes concerned.

"So you would have me remain here like some prisoner?"

"I am sorry, but we and many with us cannot afford your death, Lady Ashe." Larsa replied.

"Though..." Al-Cid said, turned to Ashe. "There is another option."

Hope lit up in Ashe's eyes and she asked in breathless tone:

"Then tell me. I could not bear being caged against my will."

That Basch truly could agree with, remembering the outcome when Halim Ondore tried to imprison her two years ago in his residence. She tried to escape herself with the Strahl, but ended up getting help from her friends. Basch, too, despite the fact that he was to obey the orders from Ondore. But his heart and loyalty was with Ashe, not the bjuherban Marquis.

"Well." The rozzarian prince said and continued, glancing over the room. "I would rather speak of that with the Lady herself, without spectators."

The look that Al-Cid then gave Ashe made Basch's blood almost freeze, as he remembered what Balthier said back at the ball in Rabanastre. 'That man is your greatest competition'. That was probably a statement that could come true, despite that Ashe had admitted that she was in love with Basch. But Basch also knew that a relation between him and Ashe was close to impossible, and that she was forced to marry a suitable man and birth heirs, if not for herself, then at least for Dalmasca.

"We can talk later, if that is good for you?" Ashe replied to the dark man.

Al-Cid nodded, having a content smile on his lips. Larsa looked up at Ashe.

"Well, that is what we wanted to tell. I assume that you will stay at least for a couple of days here in Archades."

"That, I will do." Ashe said and smiled, but the smile was somewhat forced.

Though, she was excused, since she had just found out someone was after her death. People could get startled for less.

Larsa nodded and turned to Basch.

"Judge Basch."

"Aye?"

"I want you to remain at Ashe's side and act as her bodyguard for the days to come or until another solution is at hand."

"I will. Defending her will be priority."

Larsa nodded again. He turned to Al-Cid.

"We have further work to do with Umbra Repugno."

"We do." Al-Cid nodded and looked back at Ashe. "I will see you later, your Highness."

She nodded and turned to walk to the door. Basch grabbed his helmet and bowed, and was to follow Ashe. But before reaching the door, he looked back at Larsa.

"Where will her Royal Highness be staying?"

"A room has been readied for her in the east wing. You could show her there." Larsa replied and smiled.

Basch nodded and went towards the door again, resumed to follow Ashe. He put on the helmet as he went by Vis. But before he did, he sent the female Judge a gaze that said he would not trust her. She herself just smirked back at him as he disappeared into the door.

Basch quickly walked up beside Ashe, trying to give her support by staying near her. It seemed to work well, as she soon found herself smiling at him.

"Would you like to see the room given to you?" He asked her.

"Later." She said and looked up at him. "Am I too straightforward to ask about where you live?"

She could hear him smile under the helmet, and he continued walking, now changing direction.

"I would love to show you, Highness. But just for a couple of moments."

Content, she followed the Judge to the west side of the Palace. At the end of fairly long corridor, Basch led them down some stairs to a lower part of the large Palace. Finally, in another corridor, he stopped outside a simple wooden door.

"It is here. It does not look much, but it is my home."

He reached for a key he kept hidden at his side and unlocked the door, and opened it. He offered the lady to go first, and then he looked at the sides to make sure no one saw them. The coast was clear and Basch then followed inside. Ashe looked around in the small rooms, feeling that this was the home of the man she loved. Based on how it looked, he didn't seem to be a very untidy person, but not a pedant either. The first room was the main-room, combined with a kitchen that actually seemed used. Ashe looked back at Basch, whom had removed the helmet and placed it on a table in the middle of the room, a table that was surrounded by two wooden chairs.

"You make your own food?"

He looked at the young Queen and smirked.

"Sometimes. Perhaps I want to be independent, and manage things like that on my own."

Ashe nodded, understanding the will to be independent, to be free. She continued looking around the room, which was simple but pleasant at the same time. Very different from the standards she was used to at the Rabanastre Palace. Though, she knew Basch was in reality a simple person, a commoner of Landis, she thought his home also reflected his personality.

She continued looking around and she found her way into the next room, which apparently was his bedroom. A bed stood in the corner, from where one would have view over the whole room and probably also the mainroom. Beside the bed was a small table, where a pile of books and a box where resting. On the wall beside the furniture a fairly large window revealed a bright view over Archades. A pale, nature-white carpet adorned the floor.

"It is nice, indeed." She said and turned back to Basch, whom stood by the door, his arms crossed.

He nodded and smiled, happy that she didn't despise this simplicity that were so different from her Palace in Rabanastre. The bright young woman went up to his bed and took a seat in it, at first looking out through the window. Then her eyes landed on the pile of books on the the small table. She reached for one of them, flipping through the pages. The book seemed to be about the history of Ivalice.

"You read much, as well?" She asked and looked up with smile.

"Aye. Whenever I cannot sleep." he replied, walking up to the window.

'_And that is often..._' he thought to himself, looking over the scenery outside he had grown so used to the last two years.

Ashe placed the book back on top of the pile and were to rise when she noticed a slight silver shimmer on the small box that stood beside the books. Out of curiousity she reached for it. As she held it in her hand, she realized it was the necklace Basch used to wear. The thin chain was long enough to be able to get wrapped around Ashe's neck several times, and it was adorned with a small bird of silver.

"It is the only memento of my mother."

Ashe looked up into Basch's eyes, still holding the small peice of jewelry.

"Your mother? She died after you left Landis, right?"

He nodded and looked out through the window, as if to collect his thoughts.

"Well... You could say that necklace is the only thing of my time in Landis left."

He drew a deep breath, closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them again, he turned to Ashe.

"My... Well, Noah's too, so... Our mother had two of those made from the most well-reputed craftsmith in Landis, and we were given one each. She used to say that she wanted us to be free like birds, hence a bird was chosen."

Smiling, she placed the necklace back where she found it and rose. On light steps she walked up to Basch's side by the window.

"Free like a bird... Do you consider yourself that?"

"Cannot say I do. I am bound by my past sins." He looked down at the young woman by his side. "I would ask you the same, Highness."

"If I consider myself free?" she replied and when he nodded, she continued. "Well, I do that, to some extent. The freedom of Dalmasca is the freedom of me myself..."

"But?"

Ashe smiled again. Basch always seemed to understand her.

"It is not that I hate being a Queen- it means helping my people and that is something I love- but sometimes it feels like all this work is imprisoning me, almost choking me."

"You need to feel true freedom at times, I guess." Basch said, and looked out through the window again. "Need to get away from it."

There was slight pause, and Basch turned to the window again. Then he looked down and said:

"Or someone to share it with..."

Ashe nodded slowly, knowing that by someone he didn't really mean himself. A depressing thought, indeed, but for the sake of Dalmasca and her ancestors she had to find herself a husband and have hiers. She glanced at Basch and only wished that he could be the one to give her hiers. Ashe felt her cheeks turn red at the thought of how he would give her hiers. Hoping that Basch wouldn't notice her blushing, she quickly turned away.

But Basch had turned to see her just as she was to look away, and he sent her a wondering glance, but she didn't say anything for a while.

Finally, now normal-colored, Ashe turned back to Basch and said:

"I feel a little tired."

Immediately, he looked down at the young woman and nodded.

"Allow me show you to your room then, Highness."

He went into the mainroom, grabbing the helmet and putting it on, while Ashe followed him. She looked up at him with smile before they were on their way back to the east wing.

---

Later that afternoon, Ashe was called out into the garden to meet Al-Cid. As her bodyguard for the moment, Basch followed her there, all in order to make sure she would not be harmed. Al-Cid stood in the great garden, which had a nice view over Archades. As the dark man saw the Queen approaching together with the Judge, he smiled almost shyly- shyness being a trait he never had been famous for.

"Well met, my Lady." he greeted.

"And to you as well." Ashe replied with a smile.

Al-Cid glanced at Basch behind Ashe, and the young woman turned around to face the Judge.

"Please leave us, Judge Magister." she said in breathless tone, but her eyes revealed her feelings towards Basch.

He nodded, bowed and turned to head back. Before he headed into the door, he looked back one last time, Ashe still looking after him. A moment later he closed the door behind him and were to get his mind off Ashe and Al-Cid by going to Larsa and ask him about Vis.

As Basch had disappeared into the Palace, Ashe turned to the rozzarian royal. Al-Cid was as handsome as ever, just as dark in colors as she was bright. He looked calm and collected as he usually did, but Ashe felt the turmoil behind his dark, almost seductive eyes. She twitched her head to the side, and captured his gaze.

"Is something the matter, Prince Al-Cid?"

"Well, if you don't consider threats against your life a matter, than nothing is, my Lady." He smirked at the young woman.

"Then tell me of this other option you mentioned earlier today."

The dark man nodded and began walking to the sides in front of Ashe, as if to shake off his nervous feelings.

"This is something that may be sudden on you, my Lady... I didn't intend on doing this so harsh, but as things are now, I feel I have no other choice." He quietly began.

Ashe realized where this was going, but she only swallowed and continued to listen until the end.

"I would have wanted to ask you of this a long time ago, but I wasn't sure about your feelings. Though, I'm not even at this moment."

The dark man stopped and looked up into the sky. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, thinking through what to say. After a brief moment, he opened his eyes and looked back at Ashe with slight smile.

"You don't have to answer right away, but to be kept from harm I implore you really consider. This other option will in all ways protect you from any rozzarian threat, even if Umbra Repugno were to disappear."

Ashe almost stopped breathing and Al-Cid continued in a lower, almost whispering tone:

"But I also ask you of this as a man. A man that has been told many times that he needs to get settled, but has never been that fond of any woman. But then, he found pleasure in a woman, a princess from a small country of deserts, that he met in the most holy of places."

Al-Cid turned towards her and with a shy and nervous smile, he kneeled before her.

"Queen Ashelia B'Nargin Dalmasca. I, Prince Al-Cid Margrace Rozzaria, ask you to marry me."

Ashe's eyes widened and she gasped at the question despite that she knew what was coming. She turned away from the kneeling man, both in shock and wonder of what to do now.

---

Basch bowed before Larsa, and placed as usual his helmet on Larsa's desk. The young boy smiled, placing his paperwork aside.

"Judge Basch. Is her Highness with Al-Cid?"

"Aye. They are in the garden. My assisstance was not needed so I came here to seek some answers."

The dark-haired boy looked up at his Judge, whom took up the duties of his twin-brother and with that threw his life aside. At first, they tried to have them believe that Basch in reality was Gabranth, but as time passed people began suspecting both Basch and Larsa. And so they revealed the truth of his identity and Gabranth's mission to assassinate King Raminas in order to frame Basch, and that Vayne Solidor was the mind behind that plot. A tumultuous time followed, but thankfully it died down, and Basch could finally be himself.

"Some answers?" Larsa replied at last, realizing he had been silent for a couple of moments.

"About Judge Vis."

"Yes, well..." the boy rose and went to the side of the large desk, facing Basch. "She was an imperial soldier at first, a very skilled one at that. She has almost flawless abilities in combat and strategy. On top of that, she is highly educated. Thus I had her take the place of Judge Drace."

Basch nodded slowly, but he still was not sure about Vis' purity or how trustworthy she was.

"But where is she from... and what does she want?" Basch thought out loud whereupon Larsa sent him wondering glances.

"Is there something about her?"

Basch looked at his young Lord, his face expressing concern.

"I do not want to question your judgement, Lord Larsa, but I cannot ignore these feelings of mine..."

"Meaning?"

Basch turned away for a moment and took a deep breath before turning back to the boy again.

"My Lord... I believe that Judge Vis is out to do ill. What she shows to you is only a facade to conceal her true objectives."

Both Basch and Larsa fell silent for a moment. Then Larsa looked down, not sure of what to think or how to act.

"That cannot be possible, can it?" the young boy said at last. "I cannot believe that."

"Then prove me wrong, my Lord." Basch replied. "Have someone look her up, find out all about her and her past. I would gladly give up my suspicion of her if there are proof of her innocence."

The young looked up, now with a slight smile in his face.

"I take that as a challence, Judge Magister Basch. I will have someone to find information about her and prove you wrong."

"I thank you."

Basch bowed and grabbed his helmet again. With it under his arm he turned and went back to the door, and headed down the corridor again. At the large entrance down the stairs, Basch went into Vis. They stared at each other as they passed. Then she headed up the same stairs he just left, and he himself continued to the west part of the palace, back to his room. Basch hoped that he really would be proven wrong by Larsa, but he also had a feeling that Larsa was the one in wrong here...

* * *

End of Chapter... Well, Chapter 10 coming soon!

One question: Is it ever explained where the Republic of Landis used to be? Or can I put it whereever I feel it fits, since the location of Landis will be important in future chapters.

And to all reviewers! Thank you so much! I Love You!!


	10. Quaere Verum

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy XII or the characters. They are property of Square Enix and the FFXII crew.

Yay! Chapter 10 I hereby give to you!

**

* * *

**

**Final Fantasy XII - Fabula Ex Animo**

**Chapter 10 - Quaere Verum**

Ashe stood turned away from Al-Cid for a long while, still in shock. She didn't know how to respond or how to react, hence the silence. Behind her, she heard Al-Cid rose from his kneeling position again. He seemed to understand her as he didn't say anything for some time either- he waited for her to think his proposal through.

"I do not know what to say." Ashe said as she turned to face the rozzarian royal again.

"Then don't say anything, my Lady." Al-Cid replied. "Allow me to explain this a little further."

Ashe gave him a slight smile and nodded. The dark man cleared his throat and continued.

"As my wife, you would be protected from any rozzarian threat, as it would give both my family and the rozzarian people the impression that you want to keep peace with us as well. And if I know Rozzaria correctly, I know they would love you as the strong, willful and kind woman you truly are."

The young woman looked down, knowing that she was willful, but she didn't feel very strong or kind at times.

"I see you disagree." Al-Cid said and smiled slightly. "But I wanted you to know that those are qualities you do possess, and much of them at that. Though no one, not even you, are always flawless."

"I thank you for your compliments, but..."

"But you need think my proposal through before you answer. You need time." the rozzarian royal replied.

"That, I do need, but..." Ashe turned away, her gaze concerned. A moment later she closed her eyes. "But there is something you should know..."

Al-Cid glanced at the young woman, seeing the serious look adorning her beautiful face. To him, she also almost looked sad.

"People tend to think that I am lonely, and I let them do that. Though, I do that to hide myself somehow." Ashe said still looking away from the man in front of her. "I know that I should marry, and you are as good, if not better than anyone I could have."

A slight pause followed, but Al-Cid waited patiently.

"But the truth is..." Ashe sighed and looked back at Al-Cid. "... there is another man."

Al-Cid raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"Another man?"

She nodded and continued:

"My love for him has been hidden under veil of loneliness for almost two long years. At times I thought I would never see him again, but then he came."

A shy smile lit up in the young womans face, her eyes sparkling of happiness. Al-Cid realized she truly was in love with this man and as long as she was, marrying her could be a problem.

"Have you known this man ever since then?"

She smiled again, thinking back at the past.

"I have known him for almost all of my life. He worked for the Dalmascan Army for 15 or 16 years before the war and Vayne Solidor's plot took my Fathers life."

"That long, huh?" Al-Cid replied. "He must be much older than you, then?"

The rozzarian began walking around again, resting his chin against his hand while thinking. He turned to the young woman again.

"Say... Who is that man? I would much like to know who this rival of mine is."

Ashe's face turned serious again, and she nervously considered telling Al-Cid.

"I do not know if I should..."

"Please, my Lady. I won't tell anyone."

She sighed at him, but finally decided to tell the dark man.

"Well." she quietly began. "You have met him at several occasions, both in times past and times now."

Al-Cid sent her a wondering glare, in his mind trying to figure out who Ashe's interest was.

"You know of Judge Magister Basch?" Ashe asked at last and looked away.

"You mean... The Judge that walked you here?"

She nodded, and the man stopped walking around. The young princess looked up and gazed into the bright sky.

"He was with me when you and I met for the first time in Mt Bur-Omisace. Remember?"

"Vaguely. Is he...?"

"Yes." the beautiful woman looked back at the prince. "He is the man I would like to give my heart."

Al-Cid stood in silence for a few moments. Then, as he began walking around again, he said:

"Well... He must be quite the man to capture your heart, since I have come to believe that you are a difficult bird to catch."

Turned away from the young woman, he crossed his arms and continued:

"I will let you think about my proposal anyway." He turned back to her. "And if things do not work out for you- remember that my arms will always be open."

Smiling slightly, Ashe nodded and bowed for the rozzarian prince.

"I will not forget. As soon as I know, you will be the first one I tell."

Al-Cid bowed as well and with a slight nod, Ashe turned to leave the garden. The dark man decided to stay in the large garden for a while longer, hoping that Ashe sooner or later would comply to his proposal. After all, he truly cared for the young Queen...

After closing the door behind her, Ashe stood alone and silent for some time. The more she thinked about that Al-Cid proposed to her, the more frightened she felt. She knew she owed marriage and hiers to both her ancestors and the land of Dalmasca, but she couldn't bring herself to say yes to the only royal she felt she could manage to live with the rest of her lifetime. All because she had fallen in love with a man she was not to have according to unwritten laws.

Tears burned in the young womans eyes, mostly out of despair and hopelessness. Slowly she began walking away from the door, setting her direction west...

---

Basch stood by his own window, his eyes set on the scenery but himself too lost in thought to reflect on what was ahead of him. Thoughts of Ashe, Umbra Repugno and what Vis could be up to blended with memories of what had passed, making it all blurry. Mentally tired of all that had happened in his life, Basch leant forward and rested his forehead against the window, eyes closed. Ever since he so miserably left his own homeland, he felt so guilty. Not as much leaving the land itself to fall, than leaving his mother and brother to their fate.

Basch opened his eyes slowly again, trying to find a good reason to justify his past actions, but couldn't find any other than destiny. A lame excuse of reason for someone who didn't believe in fate.

A knock on the door finally scattered Basch's thoughts and he turned away from the window. On heavy steps, as he still was wearing all the armors, he walked up to the wooden door and opened it slightly. A well-known face, though paler than normal, met his gaze.

"Highness?" he asked quietly as he opened the door wider.

The young woman looked as if she shivered and seemed to have trouble breathing. One look at her revealed that she tried her hardest to maintain her cool but she was about to burst into tears any moment. Without any further words, Basch allowed her entrance and he closed the door behind them.

After closing it he turned back, only to get his arms full of Ashe. She wrapped her arms around him, grasping the dark cloak he wore, and sobbing quietly against the cold chest-plate.

"I couldn't say yes... or anything..." she said, and Basch closed his eyes, now knowing full well what Al-Cid's other option consisted of.

To somehow comfort the young woman, he placed his arms around her as well, resting his chin against her head, her bright, silky hair.

"I cannot bring myself to..." Ashe whispered. "I know I should, but I keep thinking about you."

For a couple of moments, he kept holding her like that. Soon she stopped shivering, her sobs getting fewer. Basch lifted his right hand and reached for her hair, caressing it gently, and whispered against it:

"Feeling better?"

She nodded against his chest and replied:

"Yes. Thank you."

She finally relaxed and looked up at him, her cheeks still wet from her own tears.

"But still... I just..." Ashe silenced again and placed her forehead back at Basch's chest-plate again. "I just do not know what to do."

"I know what that feels like, though I mostly do not know what to do with you or my feelings." Basch said and Ashe smiled at his reply.

Again she lifted her face, now freeing a hand to dry her tears. Basch released her slightly and only held onto her shoulders instead. Ashe looked as if she felt better, though the things that had happened still haunted her.

"Basch..." she said, still in his arms. "Help me get everything off my mind for a while. Tell me of your past, Landis, anything!"

He smiled and slowly let go of the young woman.

"I can try." he said. "You know what...?"

Ashe smiled slightly, shaking her head. Basch held up his left arm.

"You could help me change bandages. It has not been changed since the day before yesterday, and it is rather difficult to get it done by myself."

She lit up and nodded, eager to help. Basch released her and turned to get something to use as bandage. Ashe waited for further orders while Basch looked through shelves and cabinets for usable items. At last he found cloth-pieces that could be ripped into smaller parts and work well as bandages. With a smile he gave the cloths to Ashe and then resumed looking through the shelves. From one of them, Basch fetched a small bowl which he then filled with water from an indoor spring located in the corner beside the kitchen.

"Better get it cleaned up, as well." he replied to Ashe's wondering eyes, while he placed the bowl on the table.

"I will take some of these things off, as they will be only obstacles." Basch continued, and Ashe understood he meant the armors.

On the way into the bedroom he untied the cloak and hung it over a special stand in the corner. Ashe watched curiously as as he then began freeing himself from all the upper peices of his suit of armor.

"Is it not difficult to do that alone?" she asked as the protective peices of the left arm came off.

"Aye." He replied, undoing the right arm.. "Though I manage. I think it is harder getting these on rather than off."

Ashe could understand that, and nodded in agreement.

"So you have no one to help you with that?"

While unclasping the chest-plate, Basch smiled.

"I do not. As long as I can do this alone, I will."

In silence he continued getting the large chest-plate, which actually consisted of several parts, off his upper body. As the final clasps untangled, he finally released himself from the entire chest-plate. Basch decided not to bother any of the armors lower than those he just removed. Though, now he wondered if he were to just pull up the sleeve of his wounded arm, or endure less pain and take off the whole shirt. With a sigh Basch figured Ashe had seen him several times with undressed upper body and without further thinking he pulled it off. He took one quick look at the bandaged arm after he placed the black shirt away. Basch realized he must have overworked himself somehow, as the bandages were all soiled from both old and recent bleeding.

Slowly he walked back into the mainroom, where Ashe patiently waited for him. Smiling, Basch nodded for her to take a seat by the table. She did quickly and Basch himself then took a seat on the other chair. He placed his arm to rest on the table near Ashe. Immediately she got to work, removing the old bandages. It did hurt, since pulling the bandages opened the wound again. To divert both his and her own thoughts, Ashe looked up at Basch and said:

"Please, tell me of Landis."

"There is not much to tell..." he began. "Well... Landis used to be a small military country, located north of Nabradia, and west of Archadia. It was one of the oldest countries in Ivalice, traced within history to ancient times- long before Dynast-King Raithwall and the Galtean Alliance. Despite being an old country, it never did much commotion and despite being a military nation, it did not fight many wars."

Basch silenced for a moment as Ashe began cleaning up the wound. He wanted to adjust to the pain before continuing. It bled some more, but the wound didn't look bad. If it was properly treated it would heal up just fine.

"In time..." Basch then said. "... Landis began trading with surrounding countries, mostly by selling their distinct arts and crafts."

"Like the bird-necklace of yours?" Ashe asked with slight smile.

"Aye. Like that it was for a very long time. But then, more than 30 years ago, the Empire of Archadia rose, with goals to conquer Ivalice, and the contries north of Archadia were the first to surrender, as it already was known that Archadia held massive imperial forces and fleets, led by the Judges."

"This was all under the influence of Emperor Gramis?"

Ashe finished cleaning the wound up and began ripping the cloth she had into smaller, more useful peices. On steady hands she bandaged his arm, gently at first.

"Emperor Gramis, yes, but also the senate. Rozzaria was up until this time minding their own business, but seeing how Archadia slowly became a threat made them act, as you know. So the conquest slowly became a full-fledged war. And thus the countries inbetween were caught in it- Nabradia, Dalmasca, Bjuherba, Landis, even Bur-Omisace, Jahara and Eruyt were drawn in. And Landis marked the beginning."

A tone of sadness and despair could be heard behind his words, and Ashe stopped wrapping his arm in bandages for a moment and took his hand, as if to give strength. He looked up at her, smiling slightly.

"I was 19 when archadian forces invaded, and Landis had no means to defend itself against such an sudden attack. Having accepted defeat, Landis became part of Archadia, but in time its residents spread across Ivalice, leaving Landis to fall, to fade away. You know I did too. I ended up in Dalmasca, certain to aid them against the Empire. I befriended Vossler, became a soldier- and came to feel at home. But what I did to my family still haunts me."

"We covered that at the Ozmone Plains, did we not? But can you repent your sins by aiding the Empire that took your homeland?" Ashe asked, now completing bandaging his arm.

"I cannot hate Archadia for it, but the people who did it. Though, they are gone now, so there is no use wasting time hating them."

She nodded, trying to tie the last cloth-pieces together, and looked back up at the man in front of her.

"You are right. Why hate when those to blame are no more?"

With a smile, Basch nodded. Ashe finally finished the last knot and released his arm.

"There. Just be careful with it, and it will not leave any scar."

He grinned at her comment.

"Like I did not have a collection already..."

She smiled back, realizing one scar more or less wouldn't matter much in his case. Scars of different forms and sizes adorned his back and chest, and not to mention the one on his forehead. Ashe's smile died when she also realized most of them were from his stay in prison. Noticing her sudden change, Basch asked:

"Is something the matter, Highness?"

She looked up at him, knowing that he would not take any pity.

"Nothing you would find important." she replied and then answered his wondering eyes. "I just felt sorry for you."

Again, Basch grinned. No, to be pitied was not something he liked. Ashe smiled now fully, feeling that she truly loved this man, with all his advantages and flaws. At this point she also began to take further note of his undressed slim, yet muscular upper body, and she felt as if the air around them got heavier. Almost automatically, she reached for his right hand and Basch could only watch in surprise as she then brought it up to her face and had him touch her.

Basch didn't do anything to stop her, but feeling her soft skin under his fingers was truly... mesmerizing. Somewhere, his mind was telling him to end this before something serious happened but he could not bring himself to. All that mattered for the moment was them, their feelings, the tension between them.

Ashe still controlled the movements of the mans hand, and made him caress her cheek, touch her lips. Basch had some difficulty breathing, but the feel of her skin and lips started him back to reality, and to further realization over what he was doing, or rather, what he could do. He rose from the chair, and freed himself rather unwillingly from Ashe's touch.

"I am sorry, Highness, but I cannot let this go on."

With a look of disappointment, the young woman rose as well.

"Why?"

"It can only end one way, and you know that."

"Then why not let it end like that? It is not like I am a virgin, or married yet for that matter." she replied and then added whispering. "No one has know..."

Basch knew she was right, and was tempted to follow her implies, but his lojalty to the royal family and himself kept him back.

"I... cannot."

The young woman was to say something again, but at that moment, someone knocked on the door. For a second, both Basch and Ashe looked at each other, somewhat offguard. When another eager knock was heard, Ashe signed that she would hide and Basch nodded, and walked towards the door as the young woman went into the bedroom. Though before Basch reached the door, Ashe hushed at him, and as he turned back, Ashe threw his shirt at him. With a smile, he put it on and turned to open the door. Outside stood one of the Palace servants, a young and very serious-looking man.

"Is something the matter?" Basch asked, trying to sound casual.

The young servant glanced into the room, and looked as if he wondered if Basch hid something inside.

"Lord Larsa and Prince Al-Cid wanted to see her Highness, and discuss about what to do the next days... But I guess you have not seen her, Judge Magister?"

"Cannot say I have, not since I left her with Prince Al-Cid." Basch said as truthfully as he could, very much aware of her presence only a few steps behind him. "Though, I might have an idea of where she could be."

The servant sighed, as he probably had been looking for Ashe for some time and had tired of it.

"As her bodyguard, I could go get her for you." Basch said. "You can go ahead and tell Lord Larsa and Prince Al-Cid, that she will be there soon."

The young mans expression turned slightly surprised, but then he bowed.  
"Then I will do just that, Judge Magister."

Basch nodded, and closed the door as the man left. He turned back into the room and Ashe came from the bedroom. She faced him with a slight smile.

"I guess we are not be, at least not for the time being."

Basch didn't say anything, as he knew she still clinged on to the little hope they had. Not that he blamed her for it, but he figured he had to be the realistic one of them in this matter.

"Well, we best finish up and be off." Ashe said, and Basch nodded.

"I will get ready." he said and went into the bedroom, now to get the armors on again.

Ashe followed him and crossed her arms in front of her, looking at Basch as he clasped the shirt and were to get into the large chest-pieces, when he noticed her gaze. She smiled and without saying anything she went up to him and helped with the armors. Basch didn't say anything either, but allowed her to help instead. With help, getting the entire Judge-armor on was not so hard, and soon he stood all covered up, excluding he horned helmet.

"We should go to Lord Larsa." Ashe said, smiling.

Basch nodded and walked towards the door, putting on the large helmet, while followed by the young woman. Then, wordlessly understanding each other, they left.

---

Two days passed. Ashe were still in Archades, and Basch remained most of the days by her side, by order of Larsa. Though, during noon the second day, the Palace had unexpected visitors. Basch was following Ashe, after a visit to the palace garden, to a meeting with Larsa when things got lively by the Palace entrance. The couple went over to see what the fuzz was about and heard the voices of two familiar persons...

"We know Lord Larsa, and even without an invitation he would let us in!" The male voice said, and an imperial replied:

"But... I cannot...!"

"Just let us in already!" the female voice said as Basch and Ashe finally closed in.

In front were a couple of imperials, arguing with a well-known aspiring pair of sky pirates. Vaan and Penelo saw first Ashe, then Basch and they lit up in recognition. Ashe stepped up among the imperials.

"Let them inside." she said. "I shall take all responsability."

The imperials fell silent. They knew the Queen of Dalmasca was a strong and willful woman, who rarely took no for an answer. Knowing that, they finally stepped aside. With a slight smile, Ashe nodded as Vaan and Penelo walked up to them.

"Thanks!" the young girl smiled, followed by her boyfriend.

"What would we do without you, Ashe?" the blonde young man said.

"Sneak inside?" Ashe suggested, earning a smile from Basch.

"Do not give them ideas, or else they might just do that."

The newly-arrived couple followed the Queen and her guardian Judge as they turned and walked up the stairs behind. Ashe looked back at the two youths.

"Are you here to see Larsa?" she asked.

"Actually..." Penelo bagan. "We came to see you."

"Yeah, you just took off, leaving us in complete darkness." Vaan filled in.

Penelo grabbed Ashe's arm, and looked concerned. She walked beside the young Queen and said:

"We got your message and all, but we were worried. Is something wrong?"

"Well... " Ashe said, her eyes concerned as well. "It is kind of long story, and I have yet to get used to the rather horrible thought, so perhaps Larsa can explain for you?"

Both Penelo and Vaan nodded, and followed the others up the stairs and down the hallway. Just a brief moment later they arrived at Larsa's workroom, where also Vis were present at the time, guarding her master. Larsa rose from his place when he realized whom his visitors were.

"Vaan! Penelo! Welcome! I was not expecting you."

"Of course not." Vaan said. "We came to check up on Ashe."

"I want you, Lord Larsa, to tell them this whole story." Ashe said, while walking up to the desk.

Basch walked up to it as well, and freed himself from the helmet, placing it as usual on the desk. The young couple of sky pirates went up too, eager to hear the story behind Ashe's and Basch's sudden takeoff. And so they were told everything. Rozzaria and some of its residents need for another war, Umbra Repugno's plans to assassinate Ashe.

"So getting Ashe out of the way will start another war!?" Vaan said, almost not believing what he was told.

Larsa nodded:

"Yes, as it will effectively get me out of the way as well."

"Is there anything you can do about those... '_Umbra Repugno_'-people?" Penelo asked, whereupon Larsa turned to her.

"We are doing our best, and Prince Al-Cid did go back to Rozzaria this morning due to the arresting of a man suspected to be from Umbra Repugno. So when that man has been questioned, we hope to seize all the rebels and end this."

"That is great news!" Ashe smiled and turned to Basch, whom nodded.

"Indeed."

Larsa smiled, believing that things would now work out. He turned to Ashe:

"Until I get further information, I would like you to remain here, Lady Ashe. Though only two or three days at best."

"I will do that, Lord Larsa." Ashe said and turned to her sky pirate friends. "Will you be staying, Vaan and Penelo?"

"If you can bear with us, we will." Vaan said, croosing his arms on the back of his head.

The young Emperor gave them a nod and looked at Vis, whom had been silent this whole time.

"Judge Vis. There is a prepared room near Lady Ashe's in the east wing these two can use. Please, escort them there."

Ashe went up to the couple and said:

"I will follow. There are some things I need to discuss with them."

Larsa nodded.

"Very well. Judge Vis."

"I will escort them, my Lord." the raven-haired woman said and bowed.

"Judge Basch."

Basch turned to Larsa, as Vis then left, followed by the three youths. The young dark-haired boy took word as the door then closed.

"I have an question for you."

Basch gave Larsa a slight nod and waited for him to act. Larsa went around the desk, to stand face to face with his Judge.

"How long has it been since you left Dalmasca to work here?"

"Two years, my Lord." Basch replied quickly.

"Two years. Two years have you served me, and well at that. But in time, as I have matured, I have come to realize certain things."

Basch wondered what the young Emperor meant, but he remained silent.

"I believe that you have placed your own life aside in favour of mine. I cannot say that was my thought when Gabranth had you take his place."

"Your life is more important than mine. Archadia- no, Ivalice needs you." Basch said, hoping to get the boy at better thoughts.

"Do you know why we usually take in older persons to be Judges?" Larsa asked, looking directly at Basch. "Not only because they are mature and experienced, but also because they have _lived_. The path of a Judge can be harsh, and leaves little time to be just yourself."

Basch looked down, knowing that Larsa somehow was right. For some time the older man stood silent.

"Are you saying that I should quit?" he said at last.

"A part of me says that, yes, but not for the time being." Larsa said and Basch looked up again. "I know you promised Gabranth, but you know it is not only up to you to protect me. And knowing how long you have been serving others, I feel it is soon time for _you _to live as well, and regain what you have lost."

Again, Basch didn't say anything for a long while. Larsa slowly walked back to his place, waiting for the other man to answer. Basch looked back at the boy.

"I understand. Though, I cannot promise I will comply to your request of my leave. I want to keep my promise."

Though not satisfied, Larsa nodded. Basch didn't tell his master that the promise was only one of the many reasons that he did stay and work in Archadia, his main one being to escape his own feelings... Larsa dismissed the Judge and after bowing for the Emperor, Basch turned around to leave, perhaps to head back to his own place or to see Vaan, Penelo and Ashe.

As he were to walk up to the door, someone literally stormed inte the room without knocking. Basch remained in the room as the person, a servant of Larsa's, went up to the desk.

"Lord Larsa! I apologize, but... Judge Vis!"

At the name of the woman Basch was so suspicious of, he listened more carefully as Larsa treid to calm the man down.

"What of Judge Vis? Have you found something?" the boy asked, and the man gave Larsa a letter with his shaky hands.

"Judge Vis is an rozzarian spy for Umbra Repugno! She must be seized at once!" the man said and Larsa whitened in shock.

"Impossible!" the young boys said without opening or examining the letter he received, and before anything further was said, Basch almost ran out of the room to fetch his friends or his foe.

'_I knew it... I was right_.' Basch thought as he ran down the hallway and the stairs. '_Vis... Ashe is in danger_.'

All he did was hope that he would not be to late.

* * *

Another chapter finished! And now Vis is busted (or, something)! Though, there is a little more to her yet... This chapter was meant to be longer, but I felt I had to end this now, so... Well, that's what happens sometimes.

There might be a while before the next chapter comes due to me and my family moving to a larger house, but I will write and upload as soon as I can! **Reviewers! I thank you and love you all!**


	11. Me Iudice

Hiya. I guess it has been a while, but there has been some things going on this summer... Mostly tragic ones. But I am happy to say that I'm dealing with it and that things are looking brighter.

I'm also very happy to finally introduce the long-awaited Chapter 11, and hopefully satisfy all of you patient readers! So, enjoy!

* * *

_**Final Fantasy XII - Fabula Ex Animo**_

_**Chapter 11 - Me Iudice**_

'_Finally! I will have my revenge! At last my purpose is to be fulfilled... Watch me, Muri..._'

---

Down the east hall they walked, Ashe, Vaan and Penelo, led by the ever-silent Judge Vis. Perhaps the dark Judge's silence should have alerted the three friends, but they were too entangled in discussion to notice. Using the unawareness of the others, Vis led them past Ashe's room, all the way down the corridor and into another hallway.

First when Vis stopped at a dead-end, Ashe began looking around in suspicion.

"Are you sure this is the right way, Judge Vis?" the young Queen asked. "Was not the other room supposed to be near mine? We have walked way past it now."

When the Judge didn't answer or even turn back to face the ones she was leading, Ashe looked back at her friends with a concerned expression. Ashe then took a step closer to Vis.

"Is something the matter, Judge Vis?"

At first Vis remained as silent as she had been this whole time, but a moment later she finally acted. From her back, always hidden by the dark cloak, Vis pulled out her weapons, two identical long-blades. She turned back with a swift movement and pointed the right blade at Ashe, whom took a couple of steps back in shock and fear.

"Judge Vis?! What is going on?"

Vaan and Penelo who didn't know that other woman much at all, save name and appearance, could only watch as the Judge took a couple of threatening steps towards them.

"So you didn't realize, 'your Highness'?" Vis said and smirked. "Not as bright and suspicious as that Basch, are you?"

Ashe didn't have the time reply as Vis then nodded first the left way, then the right, and from seemingly nowhere a couple of dark-dressed men appeared and grabbed the Queen. Vaan tried to go and help his friend but was stopped by one of those men.

"What is the meaning of this?" Ashe asked, struggling with the men that held her. "Who are you?"

"Who I am?" Vis giggled. "I am part of Umbra Repugno, my dear."

Ashe gasped but never got to answer since one of the men covered her mouth, to prevent her from screaming, and then they began carry her away. They went past Vis, who now turned to the two youngsters. Behind the female Judge, the group of men with Ashe disappeared in a teleport.

Penelo hid slightly behind Vaan, and they slowly walked backwards, away from the Judge. Accordingly, Vis followed, not letting the two out of sight.

"What are you going to do with Ashe?" Vaan asked.

"Don't know. That's up to our leader to decide." The woman smirked. "Though, this was probably the last you see of her alive."

"No..." Penelo whispered and held harder onto Vaan's arm.

"You will not succeed!" Vaan said. "We will save her and you won't get anything out of this! You hear?!"

"Silence, boy!" Vis pointed her long sword now towards Vaan and walked up to him. "More of that talk and I might consider hurting you or your girl!"

Frustrated, Vaan didn't say anything further, mostly to keep Penelo safe. Vis came up and stood right before him, holding her sword near his right face-side.

"Well... I have mission for you two to accomplish for me." Vis smiled and placed her swords back. Then she grabbed onto Vaan's hair, pulling him closer to her. "Tell Basch I'm waiting for him in the east garden and that he better be prepared."

At that she forced the young man away, and he was captured by Penelo. Vaan looked back at the female Judge with an angered expression before he turned and almost ran out of the place, holding onto his girlfriend's hand. With a content smirk, the dark woman turned and dismissed the teleport, the closest way to Ashe...

---

Basch ran down the hallway from Larsa's workroom and into the entrance. Not bothering the wondering gazes of the soldiers, he immediately headed east. The east wing was completely emptied of people, just as he feared. There was no one in Ashe's room or the room meant for Vaan and Penelo right next to it either. He went out into the corridor again, but there was still no sign of the others.

This time, Basch began walking further down the east hall, his intuitions telling him they went there. And rightly so, as he soon saw Vaan and Penelo coming from the other hallway- though without Ashe.

"Basch! Vis, she..." Vaan said as he saw the older man.

"I know, Umbra Repugno. Where is Ashe?"

"Vis lured us into a trap and some men grabbed her and disappeared!" The young sky pirate replied and stopped Basch as he was to head immediately down the corridor and fetch the Queen back. "Calm down!"

Penelo walked up to the two men and placed a hand on Basch's shoulder.

"Vis had a message for you. She will wait at the east garden and she wanted you to be prepared."

Basch finally calmed down enough to give thought a chance instead of action. He looked down at his young friends.

"So she want a battle? A battle she shall have, then, as soon as I get my swords."

"No need to get them."

The three turned back to see Larsa walking towards them, holding his Judge Magister's weapons. The servant who brought the news of Vis' true intentions walked behind the young Emperor.

"I apologize for doubting your words, Basch." Larsa said, with an ashamed expression.

"No apologies. Not even I myself was sure about her, remember." Basch replied and took his weapons, dividing them into the two blades they really were.

"Are you sure you can fight?" Penelo asked, concerned. "You know, that arm of yours is not exactly in top-shape."

Basch began walking down the corridor, towards a door that would lead to the east garden.

"For Ashe, I will endure any pain, any hardship." He said and disappeared through the door, leaving his friends and master behind.

Vaan and Penelo looked after the Judge for a long while, before turning back to the thoughtful young Emperor.

"Is something the matter, Larsa?" Penelo asked.

The young boy looked up to her.

"I have realized some things. So... that is how he really feels about the Queen..."

---

The door into the large garden was open and Basch went inside, holding his weapons in each hand. At the end, back turned to him, stood the female Judge, waiting for him. As he then approached, she turned to face him. Vis too held her long-swords, prepared for battle.

"Basch... I'm glad you came, though I knew you would head here as quickly as you possibly could." She said with a smirk.

"Where is Ashe!?"

"That woman? Well, I had her taken to our hideout. And soon, my leader will come there and have her killed."

"I will not let you!" Basch walked up closer to Vis, and pointed his Chaos Blade towards her.

"I hope you realize you won't make it out of this room in one piece when I'm finished with you." The female Judge said and pointed her sword towards him as well. "I will have my revenge!"

Basch didn't really get what the woman was saying, couldn't think of anything he could have done to earn her vengeance.

"Revenge?" He asked at last. "I cannot even remember us meeting before the ball in Rabanastre."

"You really want to know? Then I'll tell you, long story made short, and you'll probably think of me as crazy when I'm done."

Basch remained silent, still holding his sword towards the female Judge. Vis lowered her weapon and began her story.

"I came here three years ago, on a mission from Umbra Repugno, to infiltrate this Palace and assassinate Larsa, mostly to cause civil war and give Rozzaria advantages in the war."

"But?"

"But I couldn't do it... I have few scruples, but killing a child so lovable is just too cruel, even for me. Also, I had found myself friends, and began having second thoughts about being in Umbra Repugno at all. Then, two years ago, something happened..."

Basch still waited patiently for the woman to finish her story, though he would rather find out where the hideout was and go get Ashe right away.

"There were two persons important in my life, a man and a woman. The woman was like a mother to me, who took me under her wing when I got here. And the man, well... I cared for him."

A shadow fell over Vis' face, as if the memory of the two people pained her.

"Not long after the Leviathan was destroyed, I hid behind a pillar near Emperor Gramis' desk, trying to gather new information on how the war was progressing. And there I witnessed Vayne poison the Emperor to death. His own father... Though, those are matters I am not to concern myself with, and I continued with my spying. That was when the Judges arrived."

The woman looked back at Basch, sadness and hate burning in her eyes.

"She was executed by the very hands of the man that once wielded your blades! The man I loved became the man I hated the most!"

Basch looked down, having realized whom the man was.

"Noah..."

"Yes! Noah killed Drace, our friend. And ever since, I've sought to kill him with my own hands, to avenge Drace. But when the war ended, his life did as well. I know you tried to pose as Noah, but I saw through you the first day."

She looked right at Basch as he looked up again.

"So you will have your revenge by killing me?"

The female Judge smiled. She rose her sword again and pointed it towards the man.

"Call me a madwoman, but ending your life will feel like ending Noah's. After all, your appearances are the same!"

At that, Vis dashed to Basch, to begin their battle. Though, he had been holding up the Chaos Blade during her entire story, prepared for any sudden movements. So also now, and he deflected her sword with ease. But the hate that burned within the woman made her loose almost all sense, and without any remorse or thoughts of her own safety, she continued attacking the man with the same face as the one she both loved and hated.

Though, Basch was certainly not far off in skill either, and their battle seemed more like a dance of swords. Both being dual-wielders, they relied much in quick combinations in order to catch each other off-guard, and deliver more fatal blows. Though, on and on, steel hit steel, leaving little of those blows.

One clash forced the two apart and for a brief moment they stopped.

"Do you really believe my death will put you at ease?" Basch asked.

"Who cares?" Vis replied and raised her weapons. "I won't know until you bathe in your own blood."

Basch closed his eyes for a moment.

"Not only need I carry the burden of my own sins, but also the sins of my brother..."

"You should have thought of that when you took up his sword two years ago." Vis said and charged again.

Their struggle against each other resumed, Vis still using her hate. Though, now Basch sensed some hesitation in her movement. Maybe she was getting tired? Or perhaps something stronger than hate lured in her mind? Basch took this opportunity to attack more fiercely, now knowing he was the one in advantage here. He figured Vis' torn feelings for Noah was the culprit behind her hesitation.

The woman noticed his new, quicker and more active tactic, and realized he had noticed her slightly slower movements. She cursed herself and tried to shake off her hesitation and fight like the skilled soldier she really was.

"I won't let you of all people defeat me, Basch!" she said, attempting to hit his side, but he moved away just in time.

"I just wonder if you really have what it takes to cut down the one who wears the face of the one you loved?" He replied.

"Shut up!"

Vis was most angered but not very focused on fighting well. She was more of a berserker than a tactician. And as such she was also more easily read by her opponent. Basch evaded a handful of her attacks, only to counter at the end, and tear open a wound on her right arm, through her arm-guards. The floor became colored with small drops of blood. Vis tried to stop the blood-flow with her other hand but failed miserably as the drops grew larger.

"You bastard...!" Vis hissed, holding back her pain.

"It is because of your reason." Basch said and lowered his weapons. "You say you fight to avenge someone dear, but then, your feelings betray you when you finally face me. How is it that you fight when you are not even sure yourself?"

Vis looked up at him, her eyes burning of anger. She released her arm and said:

"So you are saying your reason to fight is stronger than mine?"

Basch raised his Chaos Blade and pointed it at Vis, getting ready to fight again.

"I fight to protect Ashe. Her wellbeing is the very reason for which I live. If she were to disappear, I see no real reason for me to exist any longer either."

"So it really is true then..." Vis grinned and rose her swords as well. "The rumors was just a game, but to realize it is true...!"

"So it was you who spread that rumor?"

The raven-haired woman only smirked as a reply and charged again. Vis was not one to give up, but even she realized she was at disadvantage. Though, she decided to fight to her last breath if necessary. But in the end, their battle never became that long.

Vis was to hit but by the brink of time, Basch deflected her swords with the Highway Star, leaving her entirely defenseless. He took his chance- and thrust his other sword into her side. The sword went through the chest-armor, cutting through flesh and ribs. Vis looked up at the man, her eyes opened wide in surprise and pain. Basch waited for a moment, then he pulled the sword out again. The female Judge dropped her swords the ground, and she held onto the wound. With a resolute expression, she stumbled backwards a few steps only to fall to her knees.

"So... This is how the Gods want it?" Vis said, breathing heavily. "They strike at me whenever they can, and have ever since I was born."

Basch waited, as he saw tears in the woman's eyes. Still holding her side, she looked down.

"I... didn't tell you my entire story... The full reason why I am like this." She said with a rather broken voice. "And being Noah's brother, the one to defeat me, I guess you deserve to hear it all."

She looked up, Basch's face expressing wonder. Tears ran down the dark-haired woman's cheeks.

"When I came here three years ago, my life had been quite upside down. Either war or plague had killed my entire family, and my husband in Rozzaria found himself another woman after I lost our unborn child, so he left when I needed him most. Grown tired of the sad memories in Rozzaria, many of them caused by Archadia, I found Umbra Repugno. Their leader saw talent in me and he taught me how to fight, use magick and gather information. Then I was sent off to Archadia, taking the identity of a soldier wanting to be a Judge. Judge Drace took care of me, like I said, and she became like the mother I lost during the war. And Judge Gabranth -Noah - well... He was just so kind to me I quickly developed feelings for him."

Vis stopped for a moment and grabbed her side harder, trying to hold back the blood-flow.

"Only months after our initial meeting, Noah came to share bed with me, and he always said that 'when this war is over, I will make you my wife'. And I wanted no less, myself. Though, some time after I realized I was with child, the Gods took heed of my newfound happiness."

Basch let his sword fall, feeling pity for the crying woman on the floor, who had lost everything in her life. A broken woman.

"Suddenly Noah always had his hands full, and he could barely see me. He traveled often, on missions assigned to him by the Emperor, Gramis. He had been away from me for some time when I finally saw him again, in Gramis' room."

Basch took a guess.

"Where he executed Drace?"

The woman nodded.

"What was I to think, really? I fled the room before they all saw me. I told my superiors I had to see my relatives, and I left Archades altogether. I went back to Rozzaria and Umbra Repugno. From there we followed what happened between Rozzaria and Archadia. And we heard about the great battle over Rabanastre and the Bahamut, the sky fortress..."

There was a slight pause, as if she felt finished with her story. She was looking down again, the floor to her side being covered in her blood. Basch took a step towards her and Vis looked up again.

"You want to find her, right? Your woman?"

"Aye. Will you tell me where she has been taken?"

Vis nodded.

"You know where the camp at Phon Coast is, right? North of there, beyond the river, lies the hideout. She will be kept there until the leader of Umbra Repugno arrives. Hurry!"

Basch nodded and turned to leave the place. Though, before he reached the door, he stopped and turned back to the woman.

"What happened to your child? You must have birthed it by now."

The raven-haired woman smiled but her smile died down a moment later.

"Noah's and my son was born a couple of days after the Bahamut fell. Though, Umbra Repugno didn't allow me to take care of him- after all, his father was a Judge, an enemy- but I begged for his life. So a kind woman by the name of Luca took care of him..."

Basch nodded, and knowing that the son of his brother was safe, he could leave. He heard the woman whisper as he left:

"To think, Cael is already 2 years old..."

Basch hurried down the corridors, backtracking towards the entrance. He ran into the others again, and it seemed as if they had been waiting all along. Larsa went up to Basch as he slowed down.

"Is it over? Already?"

Vaan came up to his friend as well.

"Did you kill her?"

Basch shook his head and replied:

"I did not. She is a broken woman, who has fallen many times in her life. Thus I would have you take care of her, Lord Larsa, in my stead."

The young Emperor nodded and was to fetch some soldiers to get Vis when Penelo took breath.

"What about Ashe?"

"Aye... You arrived here in your airship, did you not?" Basch asked and looked at the two bright youths.

They both nodded and followed him as he began walking down the corridor again.

"I need a ride, so to say..." Basch said. "I would like to be dropped off by the river north of the Phon Coast camp."

"Ashe is there? We'll help you!"

Again, Basch shook his head and turned to the younger man.

"I must go alone. I do not want you to risk your lives, not now. Besides, I would like you to remain here with Lord Larsa, until I come back with Ashe."

Having accepted to let Basch take care of matters, Vaan and Penelo nodded with a sigh. Penelo decided to stay behind with Larsa, while Vaan took Basch to the Phon Coast.

A few hectic minutes followed, when Basch tried to think of everything that he might need when behind enemy-lines. After he decided, the two men were finally on their way towards the Phon Coast. Penelo and Larsa followed the_ Siren_ from the Palace as she took off from the Aerodome. The young woman turned to the boy at her side. He looked concerned, somehow.

"You think he will make it?" she asked.

"Of course I do. I was just... thinking of something else."

"Something else?"

Larsa looked up at his friend.

"I sent some soldiers to go get Vis. But when they arrived, she was gone."

"Gone? You mean, she managed to escape?"

The young Emperor shook his head.

"I wonder. There was large pool of blood where she probably had been, but no tracks as if she walked away. It is as if she disappeared in that exact spot, and to me it makes no sense."

Penelo looked back out through the window, wondering what Vis' mysterious escape could mean.

"Can she cause more danger?" she asked.

"I do not know. But I read in the letter I received from my servant, which in turn was sent here with all haste by Prince Al-Cid, that Umbra Repugno has been seized in Rozzaria. So those who are left are those in Phon Coast and Vis. I do not think Umbra Repugno will do much damage for a while, if at all."

"I guess you're right." Penelo said and gazed into the sky.

The day was getting late, and soon it would be dark in all Ivalice. Also, Penelo noted a few dark clouds to the south. By nightfall, it would probably rain in the plains south of Archades.

---

The river not far from Phon Coast camp was not the largest in Ivalice, but it was certainly one of the most beautiful. Though, it did not interest either Basch or Vaan as they stood in the _Siren_, stopped some ways above the riverside. Outside the airship the sky darkened quickly, due to both evening-fall and rain-clouds. It was also raining slightly.

Basch was still wearing his entire armor, and decided they would only be in the way if he wanted to sneak into the hideout.

"Vaan. I will leave my armors here, if it is all right?"

"Yeah, sure." The young man said, and before finishing that short sentence, Basch was unclasping the pieces and dropping them to the floor.

Soon, he was stripped of all the metal pieces and had only the dark clothes he wore underneath, and equipped with only his blades and a small bag containing water and a glow-crystal (in case he needed to look in the dark).

Basch went to the back, where the door out was and called to Vaan:

"If you can take us closer to the ground, I'll jump off."

"Roger."

Carefully, Vaan brought the _Siren_ down as close to the ground as he could without landing, in order to get away quickly. He locked the _Siren_ in the position and went to the back. Basch stood there preparing himself mentally to save Ashe from the remains of Umbra Repugno. Vaan came up to him, and opened the door out, as well as dropped down a rope used for similar situations.

"Vaan." Basch said at last and turned to the young man.

"Yeah?"

"If I'm not back by evening-fall tomorrow, you may come look for me, all right?"

Vaan nodded and then watched as his friend disappeared down the rope.

Not long after he had began heave himself down, Basch felt the ground under his feet. He pulled the rope once, to tell Vaan he was safe on the ground, then headed north. The _Siren _lifted and headed back to Archades, leaving Basch alone in the darkness and the rain. He walked slowly, careful not to make a sound, as he didn't know exactly where the hideout was.

When he began to wonder if Vis really had spoken the truth, he heard voices not far away from him. The Phon Coast area wasn't exactly easy to hide in, as it was fairly open and lacking trees and hills. Though, to avoid being seen, Basch quickly hid behind some small nearby bushes, and hoped the darkness would aid him. It seemed it did, as two shadows then walked by, less than four feet away. They were talking, both in the same distinct dialect as Al-Cid.

"So the boss told us to wait? But where did he go?" the one closest to Basch said.

"Dunno. But we are still to guard that woman, as 'she is of the greatest importance', or something... You never know what that _Aegyl_-guy wants, anyway." The other man replied.

"So you've gotten the feeling the boss is after something else, too? That has really nothing to do with starting a war between Rozzaria and Archadia."

"Yes... But then, what is he after?"

Their voices began to fade towards the river, and Basch began moving again, direction still set north. The conversation between the two men still lingered in his mind.

'_If he's not after war, then what is he after_?' Basch didn't really get it either. 'Aegyl...? _The leader is an _Aegyl?'

Basch knew that _Aegyl_ was a myth-like race that supposedly lived in the floating islands of Lemures, but other than that and that they were much like humes with wings to fly with, he knew nothing. Feeling those thoughts were not of importance right now, Basch shook them off and continued onward. What was most important now was Ashe.

Basch didn't slow down until he saw light a short distance away. Realizing it was a campfire, he went to the side, behind some well-placed rocks. From there he had full sight over the place. There was really not much to see, but again, it was a hideout... There was only the campfire, where two other shadows sat. To the left of them was one small hut and another just beyond them. That was all. But having a hideout so small effectively allowed the Umbra Repugno-men full vision over the entire area, so Basch realized he would not be able to come near any of the huts without being seen or heard. Considering that, he took a few minutes to think the situation through and plan how to advance forward.

After a moment, the two men from before came back to the hideout. One of them now carried a small pouch used for water and the like. The one carrying it went up the hut to the left and disappeared into it while the other walked up and took a seat by the campfire. Less than a minute later the one who went into the hut came back out and placed himself among his fellow Umbra Repugno-members.

"She is kinda angry..." He said, and Basch realized Ashe was in that hut the man just left.

"Like you wouldn't be if some unknown men barged in and took off with you..." the man next to him replied, and the first man seemed as if he agreed.

"Are we really supposed to kill her? With a face and body like that, it would really be a waste." One of the other men said.

"Well, the boss did say he wasn't sure yet, so there might be a chance that all this is just a scare for those Archadia-scums. We'll see when the boss gets back."

After that, the men started talking of more general subjects, and Basch continued his planning. Knowing where Ashe was being held helped.

'_If I could use magick... to divert their attention elsewhere. I could get a chance to fetch Ashe back without any bloodshed_.'

Basch never had been very good at magick- didn't have the talent- but still he knew a few spells just in case. His plan consisted of using a fire spell at the hut furthest away from him, but to hit something so far away in the rain, which weakened fire magick, would be more than a challenge. Basch figured he would need some luck as well, but he decided to try despite the negative odds.

At that, Basch finally began casting his fire spell, putting his entire mind into a successful hit. Somehow, to his surprise, his wishes were heeded, and large flames burst out of the roof. The four men of Umbra Repugno literally flew up from their places in shock.

"What the hell?!"

"Where did that come from?!"

"Don't mind that now, we need to put that fire out!"

To Basch's relief, the four men ran together towards the river, to get water. As they disappeared down the path, Basch sneaked quickly up to Ashe's hut. He grabbed the handle and pressed against the door. It was locked. Though, there was a sound inside, as if someone tried to rise silently.

"Ashe... Are you alright?" Basch said against the door, and almost immediately she came up to the door.

"Basch!"

"Step back! I must break in this door to get you out."

He heard how she stepped back, and he took that as cue to throw him at the door. After just two rounds or so, the door flew open. It was rather dark in the hut, but a faint light from a crystal inside revealed some of its insides, among them Ashe looking all rugged in her now dusty white dress.

"You came!" she said and quickly walked up to him.

He nodded and grabbed her hand.

"We need to get out of here, before they get back."

Ashe nodded back and allowed Basch to lead the way. He literally dragged her out of the hut and had her follow him into the field to the south. Though being quick with the escape, Basch was still careful not to get to close the path he came in with, fearing they would be found if they did. Ashe remained silent, and seemed as if she understood that they were still in danger.

Not long after they left, they reached the river. Basch wanted to head to the Phon Coast camp and to do so he needed to cross the river. Still holding Ashe's hand, he walked west along the riverbank to find a way to the other side. The river seemed to lack of bridges in this area so they had to find a place in the river shallow enough to cross by foot. To find a place like that was difficult but at last Basch found a spot where the water only seemed to reach his knees.

"We'll pass here." He said to Ashe, whom nodded.

Together, still holding hands, they went out into the cold water. The slippery bottom and the strong currents of the river made it difficult to cross quickly. Ashe struggled hard to maintain balance as currents took her long dress, almost dragging her down. When she was about to tell Basch of her troubles, she slipped. The cold water covered her whole body but somehow she resisted the shock and held harder onto Basch's hand.

Basch on the other held onto the young woman in pure surprise. To get her up quickly he pulled her up and carried her the rest of the way. He almost slipped several times as he walked so fast, but finally they were both safe on the other side of the river.

"Are you alright, Ashe?" Basch asked truly concerned as he put her down on the ground.

"I'm fine, though it sure is cold..."

Basch could well understand her. She was soaking all over, and the night-air wasn't much warmer than the water. To squeeze out the water wouldn't help at all either. They needed to find a place where the garments could dry before they continued. Otherwise Ashe could fall ill, and Basch didn't want that.

"I will find a place to hide for the night." He said at last. "Just hold out for a little while."

Ashe nodded and grabbed his hand again. Direction set south, they continued walking quickly. As they walked, Basch found the glow-crystal and lit it up to see the surrounding area more clearly. They were pretty far away from the Umbra Repugno hideout, so he didn't think they would see the crystal-light.

The Phon Coast was a large area in Archadia, and many ancient ruins were spread around the place. Basch hoped to find one such ruin to use as shelter for the night, and for Ashe's sake, he needed to find one quickly.

They walked for some moments, and a useful ruin was conspicuous with its absence. Though luckily enough, Basch found what appeared to have been a basement or a storage-room in the past. A more than worn-out set of stairs led into a small room underneath a pile of ruin rubble. Basch turned to Ashe.

"We will hide down there if the ceiling seems to bear the weight."

She nodded and followed him down into the small room. The glow-crystal was just enough to light up the place to see that it was safe enough. The ceiling was secured with beams, and wouldn't fall down that easily.

"I guess it won't fall anytime soon..." Ashe said after taking a look at the ceiling.

Basch nodded and looked back at the young woman. He noticed that she shivered from the cold, and realized she had to get out of the soaking clothes. Trying to hide his embarrassment, he said:

"Well... Your clothes..."

She looked down, knowing what he meant.

"I cannot wear them like this, though I believe it would be awkward if I didn't wear anything at all..."

He knew she was right, but after thinking for a brief moment he pulled off his shirt.

"Use this until your own clothes dry. It's not much but it's something."

With a smile she took the shirt and headed deeper into the small room to change. Basch turned away, determined not to look. Though, he had a feeling a certain someone wouldn't mind if he did look...

The wet dress and its accessories were thrown to the floor, and Ashe quickly put on the shirt. It was just enough to cover her upper and lower body, though her legs were left bare.

"You can look now." She said, and Basch turned to her.

"I could get used to this..." Ashe smirked, placing her arms around herself as if she liked the large shirt.

Basch only sighed, couldn't destroy these moments by telling her again that something between them would not be possible. He walked deeper into the room and placed the glow-crystal on the floor. Then he took a seat by the wall.

"We'll rest here until the morning. 'Tis a long way back to Archadia." He said.

Ashe nodded and replied by walking up beside him, taking a seat herself and placing his arm around her.

"To steal your heat." She said to answer his surprised gaze.

Then she leaned against his shoulder and side to rest against them. As she closed her eyes, Basch hoped she would quickly fall asleep and remain so until the morning since another seduction-attempt from her side could well end in her favor, as the last days had more than vanquished his defenses against her. He wasn't unwilling, so to say.

Trying to shake those thoughts off, Basch stared into the wall, hoping that the morning would come soon.

* * *

The longest chapter yet... And as you may have noticed, lots of thing are going on (some things was surprising even to me, as some parts are written without any particular thought...). And I think I suck at action-scenes. ;

I also want to thank those who reviewed the last chapter. I love you! Look forward to Chapter 12.


	12. In Aeternum

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy XII or the characters. They are property of Square Enix and the FFXII crew.

So, now it has finally appeared. The long-awaited chapter 12! Not the best chapter in my opinion, but hopefully it will satisfy some of you. Enjoy!

**

* * *

****Final Fantasy XII - Fabula Ex Animo**

**Chapter 12 - In Aeternum**

The night seemed so long, almost endless. Though it could well be that Basch remained awake that made time pass so slowly. He kept staring in front of him, much aware of Ashe's warm body next to his.

She seemed to have fallen asleep against his shoulder, but a moment later she smiled. Basch noticed and turned towards her.

"What are you thinking of?" He asked, and Ashe opened her eyes.

"It's just... Do you realize you've been calling me by my name since you came here?"

After some thorough thinking and reminiscing of the last hour, Basch realized she was right. Worried about Ashe's wellbeing, he had forgotten his manners totally, and actually called her by her name. He did as he was educated to do, and began apologizing for his inappropriate behavior.

"I must admit you are right, and I apo..."

"Don't." Ashe snapped at him before he could end his sentence. "I want you to keep calling me that."

Basch was to object, but an almost desperate look from her silenced him. Though he did understand her. Her friends called her by her name, as if she was on the same level as them. Only Basch kept Ashe above him by always 'majesty' or 'highness' her. Smiling slightly, Basch realized he must have been frustrating to deal with.

Silence fell over the couple for some time. The falling rain outside was the only sound in the darkness, lit up by the dim light of the glow-crystal. Basch still held Ashe, protecting her from the cold air. Ashe held onto his arm, caressing it slowly.

"Basch?" She said finally and he replied:

"Aye?"

"It is kind of embarrassing to ask you this, but I have been dying to know, so..."

"You can ask me anything." Basch said, now interested in what she might want to know.

"Well... It's just that I have never heard any stories or rumors about you being involved with women."

Basch looked at the young woman by his side for a moment, then his face lit up in a smile.

"So what you wonder is if there has been others? Besides you?"

"Something like that, yes."

He remained silent for a brief moment, to think of what to say, what Ashe might want to hear.

"I cannot say I am some kind of women's man, I really haven't had that many women. I have handled my few affairs discreetly, hence why almost no one know of them."

"I guess Vossler knew, is it not so?" Ashe asked.

"Aye, he did. Being my closest friend and all..."

"What were they like? Those women of yours?"

"They interest you that much? Most women don't even want to hear the slightest thing about a man's earlier 'conquests'." Basch said and looked down at the young woman leaning against him.

She smiled.

"I'm just curious about what kind of woman makes you fall."

Basch smiled back, again thinking back at his past life or for the moment more importantly, his love life.

"Being a soldier, I have mostly involved myself with female soldiers or such. Common traits among them are that they are both physically and mentally strong, as well as strong in will. I have always admired that in a woman. Strength."

"In me as well?" Ashe asked.

He nodded.

"You are strong, though that is not entirely what made me fall for you in the first place..."

Ashe looked up at him, expressing some slight surprise.

"Really? Then..."

"In some aspects you remind me of the very first woman I loved, and she did not possess the same kind of strength as you or any other woman I have known..." He hesitated for a moment, whereupon the young queen looked up again.

"Do tell. I would much want to hear about her."

He looked down, facing her, and after a slight smile, he nodded. Then he drew a breath and relived the time of 20 years ago.

"My family used to be noble a few generations back, but due to some scandal involving a great grandfather of mine, we were stripped of title and honor. Though, the men of my family did their hardest to win honor back. They built an empire of weapon crafting, and earned some good reputation again. The eldest son would inherit everything. My father was the eldest son of eight and so he became the master of the Ronsenburg empire. And when he would pass away, my brother, Noah, was supposed to inherit everything. Being the second son, I had the freedom of choice about almost anything. I was thinking about just doing what I liked before settling on profession. But that was until my mother introduced me to Mira Efermere."

"Mira?" Ashe asked with a smile. "Was that her name?"

Basch nodded.

"She was a noble and since she and I came along very well, it was soon decided by our parents that they would arrange a marriage. But we had to wait a year, since Mira had to turn 17 first. During that year, we learned to know each other better, and as if the gods had since long decided our fate together, we learned also to love each other. She was shy and almost reserved when I first met her, but it only made me more interested in her."

Ashe had raised an eyebrow during his story, and as he ended his last sentence she asked:

"You were married?"

Basch smiled at her and shook his head.

"My story is not finished yet. There is more."

The young woman whispered an embarrassed '_sorry_' and wanted him to continue. As if to calm her, Basch held her closer. Ashe looked up at him again, now smiling shyly.

"Arranged marriages and such traditions were common when my family was noble and also upheld even after we lost title." He continued. "Though, I guess Mira and I broke quite a few of those rules and traditions..."

"Did you?" Ashe smirked amused.

"Well, we were at all times supposed to meet under the supervision of our parents. Never alone. Mira was submissive around her parents, and I guess I was too. Though, as I grew fonder of her, I began sneaking out during night and fetch her. She was reluctant at first, didn't want to disobey our parents, but I guess I pushed her into doing just that for me."

Ashe smiled and leaned against his shoulder again.

"It is funny, you breaking rules. Hard to believe that the ever-loyal Captain Basch could do something like that."

"You have to remember, this was 20 years ago. I was young. Well, I guess not much time passed until we... made love for the first time."

Basch almost whispered the last words, hoping that Ashe wouldn't be shocked like when Balthier talked of the same subjects. But this time she didn't act the same at all, she only nodded against his shoulder. Basch cleared his throat and continued.

"During that year, Landis and Archadia began warring with each other at the borders, Archadia to improve their odds against Rozzaria, Landis to defend and not share what was hers. That war saw no end, and only weeks before I was supposed to marry, the main capital in which I lived was attacked in an air raid..."

Having never talked about his past experiences like this, Basch stopped. The memories he had since long locked deep inside his soul all came back. He remembered the eerie silence after the attack, the pungent smell of smoke and blood, the cries of still-alive victims...

Ashe sensed his heavier breaths, and looked up at him. She immediately realized what the end of Basch's story would be and released herself from his grasp, and took him in her arms herself, holding him close. Almost as if to protect him from his tormenting memories.

"You needn't say more." She whispered against his hair. "She died."

Basch nodded against the young woman's chin.

"In my arms."

"I am sorry."

"No... I feel better telling someone I care for." He whispered and looked into Ashe's eyes.

She smiled, happy that he again decided to share his past with her. Basch returned her smile.

"Not only someone I care for either, I suppose..." He added. "Someone... I love."

Ashe lightened her grasp and gazed into the man's eyes, and smiled shyly.

"Do you? Truly?"

"Love you?" He asked and took her hand, held gently onto her. "You know I do. More than anything."

She let out a sigh of happiness, as if she never had been truly certain about his feelings until now. Then, with a smile, Ashe lifted herself over his legs, placing her knees at his sides. Basch looked up at her, his eyes widened in surprise as she then embraced him.

"I love you." Ashe whispered in his ear, and Basch tried to calm down, suddenly much aware of her rather undressed body.

To somehow relax, he embraced her back, trying to think of something else. It didn't go very well.

"I love you." She said again, releasing him.

Basch didn't say anything, and only watched as the young woman reached to hold his face. For a moment they remained in that position, just looking at each other. Then finally, Ashe let her face reach for his.

At first, Basch didn't do anything, but then he closed his eyes and kissed her back. After a short moment they ended the kiss. Ashe rested her forehead against Basch's, already affected by the kiss and the intimacy.

Ashe looked at his face and were to kiss him again, but then suddenly stopped.

"Are you not going to stop me?" she asked silently. "We both know where this might lead."

Basch opened his mouth to say something, but he found no words. Although, he did realize he didn't care about rules any more. He didn't know what logic was, couldn't remember. The only thing that really mattered was his feelings for Ashe, her feelings for him, this moment. And so, to Ashe's surprise, he held her closer and kissed her, deeper and more passionate than before, as an answer to her question.

The need of air made them end the second kiss. They were both breathing heavily, and shaking slightly from the sensation. Basch's hands found their way to Ashe's waist and sides, caressing her slowly, and the young woman took that as a cue to remove the lone piece of cloth that was in the way. She pulled the shirt over her head and revealed herself to the man in front of her. The shirt was thrown aside.

First, Basch barely dared to look, but as Ashe took his hand and placed it on her chest, near her heart, he found courage. As expected, everything about her was perfect, he could tell, even in the dim light of the glow-crystal. Her skin, her shapes. Even more perfect than in Basch's deepest and most hidden fantasies.

"Do you feel it? My heart beating?" she asked, still holding his hand against her chest.

Basch simply nodded.

"It seems, that for tonight, I will be allowed to give you my body." Ashe smiled. "Though know this..."

She leaned forward to rest her upper body against his. Then she whispered into his ear:

"... No matter what happens, my heart will always be yours."

Ashe trailed back along Basch's cheekbone and kissed him again. Basch's hands began wandering up around her naked back and neck, holding her close. Then, a brief moment later, he turned them over and got them lying on the floor, Basch on top of the young woman. He gently caressed her sides and thighs, all while kissing her neck and collarbone.

Underneath him, Ashe was beginning to breathe heavier, giving into their desire completely. She was caressing Basch's hair, and then trailed down to his back. With her fingers she followed the shape of some of his countless scars- and loved them all because they were pieces that made Basch the one he was. Smiling, she reached for his neck again with her right hand and pulled him in for another kiss.

Basch followed her sides upwards and reached for her face, touching it gently. The feeling of her naked skin against his made him slightly lose control, and he began kicking off his boots. They finally came off, though not without difficulty, and soon pants and underwear went the same way.

The couple exchanged touches and kisses for a moment. Then suddenly Basch stopped kissing her and Ashe feared he would end this completely. Though he didn't. He just looked at her for a few seconds, and ran his fingers through her hair, touched her face gently.

"I love you." He whispered and then added as she lit up, "Ashelia."

Ashe smiled and placed her arms around him and kissed him again. Though she knew there was no hope for them, Ashe allowed herself to dream of a life together. A wonderful dream with the two of them...

-----

Far away, in a deep, dark forest, only slightly lit up by the pale moonlight and a campfire, she was. The false judge. Though all the armors that once proved she had been a judge were taken off and thrown away, and all she wore was really her undergarment and some large bandages that covered the lower part of her chest and abdomen. She kept thinking of the battle that caused this injury, about what he said.

'_You say you fight to avenge someone dear, but then, your feelings betray you when you finally face me. How is it that you fight when you are not even sure yourself_?'

With a deep sigh, she admitted he probably was right. She wasn't sure at that time, didn't have a true reason, so why fight? But during these last hours, she had opened her eyes, which had been clouded by the will to avenge Drace. She now knew what was important, what Drace would have wanted before things turned out this way.

"Vis."

The old man's voice called to her and she looked up, placing thoughts away. A bent figure, all covered in cloaks, came up to the campfire. Nothing, not face or even hands and feet, were visible. Only a pair of grey wings was seen emerging from his back.

"Yes, Muri?" She replied, her voice expressing no emotion, only coldness.

She heard him smile as he noticed her dissociation.

"I was going to tell you that we are leaving tomorrow morning, but something doesn't seem quite right."

"I will not follow." Vis replied plainly, looking straight at him, and hiding the fear she felt well.

"Really? That would be such a shame. And why is that?"

The dark woman swallowed.

"I am going to find my son. I want no part in all this anymore, since I do not really know what you want with all this war, all this death. All I want is to take care of Cael, and live in peace with him."

At first, the covered-up old man didn't say anything. After a moment he began laughing, and walked up to her. For some time he remained like that, just standing and laughing. Eventually, he calmed down, and turned to her.

"Find your son? Live in peace? How noble of you. But aren't you forgetting something, my dear Vis?"

She raised an eyebrow, didn't know what he meant. The old man reached for and grabbed Vis' neck and almost choked her. His appearance may be that of an old harmless man, but his strength certainly was not.

"I am the only one who knows where your son is. You will never find him on your own!" he hissed at her, his eyes burning of anger.

He released the woman and her hands immediately found their way up. For a moment she couldn't speak, only cough, forcing air back into her. She gave the man a frightened yet loathing look. He turned away from her and she could hear him smile again.

"Let me put it like this." He said. "I still have some use of you and your unique magick abilities."

He turned back to her.

"If you keep doing as I say, without questioning me, I will eventually give you your son. If you do not cooperate, I will kill him. Sounds fair enough?"

"For you, perhaps." Vis replied, her voice now husky.

"You will still go against me? Well, then..." He began walking away as if to take care of the child himself, but Vis flew up.

"I will do as you say. Just don't hurt him."

He turned back to her. She was looking down, almost as if she was ashamed of herself.

"Good girl." He smiled and walked back to the campfire.

The aegyl-man took a seat by it and placed more wood onto the flames.

"You should take care of your wound more properly. It is bleeding through again."

Vis gave him a resented look, and then headed into the forest to wash off the blood, that ran all the way down her abdomen and leg, in the nearby creek.

-----

The sun was rising. Basch could tell from the reddish gleam that covered the room. Ashe was sleeping against his chest, arms wrapped around him. She was covered by the few clothes they had but by stealing heat from each other, they had remained warm all night. She looked so peaceful in her sleep, Basch had to smile and gently remove some hairs that had found their way into her face.

Basch himself never did go to sleep, despite that he was tired as well. The will to protect Ashe had kept him up, but also the thought of what they had done. He would not regret it, no, but he hoped for her sake no one would know.

It was now even brighter outside, and Basch understood that this day would be a sunny and warm one, a trait not very uncommon in the Phon Coast. He looked down at the sleeping woman, and caressed her back.

"It is dawn, Ashe. Time to wake up."

She had been sleeping lightly and opened her eyes almost immediately. But only briefly as she then closed them again and turned her face the other way.

"No... Let me sleep a little longer..." she murmured, attempting to really go back to sleep.

"Sorry. But I promised to be back before evening fall. Otherwise, the others will begin worrying, and come to look for us. It is easier for everyone if we head back as soon as possible."

The young woman sighed, but seemed to comply.

"Alright." She said and went up to get her clothes.

Basch smiled and rose as well, to get into his own clothes too. Within a few moments he was fully dressed, but Ashe still struggled with her dress.

"Need help?" he asked, and she faced him.

"Not really. It has just not fully dried since yesterday, so it is a little cold."

"Will you be alright with it?"

With a smile she finally managed to get the dress on, and she said:

"It will dry in the sun. Nothing more to it."

"I guess you are right." Basch smiled back and picked up his swords which had been standing against the wall all night.

While Ashe made herself ready, Basch walked up the stairs and out, to try and see where they were. The sun had risen quickly, looking as if it was midday already even though it was only early morning. After a quick look at the surroundings, Basch realized they were not very far from the Phon Coast camp. The ocean glimmered to the south and down the large plateau, by the coast, there seemed to be a few houses. It couldn't be anything else than the camp.

He was to go inside again and tell Ashe, when she came out herself, looking at the sunny scenery. After a few glances, she turned to the man.

"Where to?"

He pointed towards the camp and she nodded, and began walking that direction. Basch followed her, but suddenly, she stopped. Then she turned around and went back to Basch again, into his arms, stealing a kiss.

As she released him she found his hand and held it. With a smile she nodded and together they walked to the south, where they would gather any means to get back to Archades.

-----

Larsa was sitting by the window, his face turned towards the aerodome. The rain rattled against the glass. The sound of rain was usually calming, but now it only seemed to forebode death and sorrow. Larsa hoped this was not the case, since he did have faith in his Judge Magister. But the night had long since passed, and now the day was nearing its end.

Vaan and Penelo entered the room, both just as worried. They didn't say anything at first, and allowed Larsa to end the silence.

"It is truly taking long." The young Emperor said, without turning away from the window.

"But you know," Vaan said. "they probably won't be coming here in any airship."

"I know." Larsa sighed and turned to face the couple.

"If they don't show up soon, Vaan will go look for them." Penelo tried to comfort the boy.

Larsa nodded and looked out through the window again. Vaan decided to wait an hour before he headed out. Determined to find their friends later, the young man took a seat in a nearby chair. Penelo went up to stand by the window together with Larsa. For some time they remained so, not saying anything. Then suddenly, Penelo inhaled deeply, and turned to the door. Vaan and Larsa looked up and wondered what was up.

"Is something the matter, Penelo?" Larsa asked, and she turned back.

"You know my feelings and hunches rarely misguide me? I have a strong feeling saying that Ashe and Basch are back!"

"What!?" Vaan called out and rose as the door then opened, and a servant swiftly entered.

"Lord Larsa!" The servant said. "Judge Basch and Lady Ashe have returned!"

The three youths looked at each other, then quickly followed the servant.

They made their way down a couple of passageways, through Larsa's office, and then into the main entrance hall, where Ashe and Basch were waiting.

They were both standing there, surrounded by a few servants, maids and guards. They were dirty, wet and tired, and Ashe seemed to be the only thing that kept Basch standing, but they were alive.

"Lady Ashe! Basch!" Larsa called from the stairs and the couple looked up.

Their faces lit up at the sight of their friends. The two blonde youths hurried down the stairs and came up to newly arrivals.

"Are you okay? You're not hurt, are you?" Penelo asked, but before Ashe could say anything Vaan came up.

"Did you fight them?"

"Please." Ashe said. "What we need is rest. Basch have not slept since yesterday, and it does not really help fending off fiends all the way from Phon Coast camp to here."

"Ashe, it is not that ba..." Basch tried to calm them all, but to avail.

Penelo and Vaan looked at the older man.

"You traveled here by foot?" Vaan asked, almost in disbelief.

Ashe nodded and looked up at Larsa. The young boy walked slowly down.

"Guards! Help Lady Ashe take Judge Basch to his quarters." He ordered the few surrounding imperials, and the one closest to them took Basch's other side.

A second guard took Basch's swords which were lying, dropped, on the floor. They slowly began walking to the west, and Ashe called back:

"Prepare me a bath, and we shall speak of this matter later, Larsa!"

The boy nodded with a smile, and turned to the maid and servants left.

"You heard. Prepare a bath for the Lady Ashe in her room, please."

The people quickly went to the east wing, while Larsa, followed by Vaan and Penelo, walked further down the east wing to have the cook prepare a meal for at least the queen.

Ashe and the two guards managed to get Basch into his room and into his bed. Not caring about the soldiers in the room, Ashe removed Basch's boots, knowing it was rather uncomfortable to wear footgear in bed. She then took a seat beside him in the bed.

"Leave us." She said without turning to the soldiers behind. "I will soon follow."

The guards glanced at each other, then left the dalmascan queen alone with their superior. When they closed the door behind, Ashe placed her hand over his and smiled.

"You need not push yourself so hard, you know."

"You know I will do anything for you."

Ashe smiled again, now more shyly. She took a quick glance at his books and the necklace beside his bed before looking back at him. She was to rise and leave, but before doing so she leaned over and kissed his forehead.

"I will be seeing you later. Now rest, my knight."

At that she rose and left the room. Basch looked long after her, missing her even before she left. But soon he couldn't keep his eyes closed and sleep caught him.

* * *

This chapter is both a middle-landing and a turn-point, as read above. Not my best chapter, but the important things are there- Ashe and Basch finally giving into each other, though it is still tragic. I also managed to give Vis some new depth. Oh, well. Hope you like, despite some clear flaws.

**And I thank you for the reviews!** I'm so happy! I love you all! And do await chapter 13. And I also tell you this- with 13, there are probably only 3 chapters left! Yep, that's right. It's getting closer to the climax, wheter they will finally have each other or be parted tragically...


	13. Hic Et Nunc

Finally, chapter 13. It really took quite some time to finish, being the most difficult chapter for me to write to date. Sorry for the wait. And please, do enjoy (I hope)!

**

* * *

**

**Final Fantasy XII – Fabula Ex Animo**

**Chapter 13 – Hic Et Nunc**

He woke up, in the middle of the night it seemed. A quick glance through the window confirmed his assumption, as only darkness and a pale moon looked back at him. Basch wondered what woke him up, and a well-known grumbling from his stomach made him realize he was hungry. Not very surprising, though, as he had not eaten anything for nearly two days. He had been very sparse with the water, too, giving most of it to Ashe.

Feeling he had rested enough, Basch got out of bed to find something edible. Slowly, he walked over to the kitchen and began looking through the shelves. Though, there didn't seem to be much left, and Basch realized he never got the time renew his stocks when he got back to Archades, Ashe being his primary concern.

From the things he had, though, he managed to make some kind of soup to satisfy himself with. After quickly finishing the soup, he ate under silence, staring back at the pale moon, and allowed his mind to wander.

The feeling of Ashe's skin under his touch still lingered, he could still smell her scent. Could remember how she gave of herself, of body and spirit. Basch let out a sigh. Things surely were difficult.

'_If there only was a chance... Any way for us to be. But I know all too well I would never be accepted as the husband of a Queen, not with my past_.'

Basch knew that his relation with the Dalmascan Counsel was a bit stretched, to say the least. Even though he had been proved innocent, his supposed betrayal four years ago still remained in the minds of some. To get away from these thoughts, Basch decided to take a bath instead. He quickly finished the soup, and went to prepare the bath with hot water. A few moments later, he freed himself from the still-dirty garments, throwing them into the closest corner. He would have them washed tomorrow. Then he got into the water, finally washing dirt and thoughts away. The hot water worked wonders with his body, sore from constantly fending off fiends the last day. Basch promised himself to take the next day off from any kind of training.

Then it hit him. Tomorrow Ashe was going back to Rabanastre. Their time together had been extended several times since he came back to Rabanastre for just a visit, to re-connect with his friends. It seemed like more, but Basch realized that tomorrow would be the 12th day since he walked off that airship in the West Gate aerodome.

Basch inhaled deeply, trying to get used to the thought of parting with Ashe, probably for quite some time. Then things would get back to what they used to be before they became complicated. Though Basch admitted to himself he would rather have it complicated. At that he leaned back and closed his eyes. His life the last days had surely been upside-down – it was time to turn it right again. With that decision on his mind, Basch completely dipped himself into the soothing water. Dipped himself into oblivion.

He remained under water for as long as he could, but got back up again as the need for air became too great. He leaned back and rested his head against the edge of the bath, and then closed his eyes. The warmth of the water combined with the calm silence that surrounded made Basch finally fall into peace. He almost thought sleep would catch him, but as he almost drifted away, an unusual noise started him back to awareness. Fully awake and alert, Basch listened to hear whatever it was again. And as expected, it sounded again. He realized someone was knocking faintly, almost hesitant, on his door.

'_At this hour?_' Basch questioned, but he quickly got out of his bath and fetched a white robe to cover himself up with.

On swift and light steps he walked over to the door and opened it quietly. He peeked out just to see a bright-clad figure beginning to disappear down the dark corridor. Basch smiled, knowing he would recognize that proud style of walking even miles away.

"Ashe..." He said and she stopped and turned immediately. Even in the darkness he sensed her shy smile.

For a brief moment Ashe hesitated, then she walked slowly back again.

"I thought you were still asleep. Did I wake you?"

Smiling briefly, Basch shook his head and held up the door as the young queen came up to him. Her robe and night-gown rustled silently as she walked past him into the room. The door was closed behind, and Basch turned to Ashe.

"I came to assure myself that everything is fine." She said, answering his wondering gaze. "You were quite worn-out, and had me worried. Have you eaten?"

"Aye." He replied. "I woke up because of hunger."

Ashe nodded with a content smile, before walking slowly into Basch's arms. Her arms sneaked up around his back, holding him close.

"I am leaving tomorrow." She said, leaning against his chest. He could sense the despair behind her calm, conclusive words.

"I know." Basch said, and wrapped his arms around her, to comfort her, to give her the strength she needed to go on. Even if it would be without him.

"Then..." She looked up. "Permit this to truly be our last night."

Her face was saddened, but a faint smile lit up as he seemed to understand. To be with Basch, one last night, would hopefully put her mind at some temporary ease. Basch smiled back and cupped her face. They should not let anything happen again, but this was their last night.

"Ashelia..."

Ashe held her breath for a moment, and closed her eyes as their lips met. The kiss was gentle but still it burned with passionate heat. Their hands began wandering on their own, leaving warm trails. One of Ashe's hands ran trough Basch's wet hair, while his hands found their way up and caressed her back. As Ashe then was to deepen the kiss further, Basch gently pushed her backwards, towards the bedroom. And she willingly stepped back.

The young woman continued back until her ankles suddenly hit something and they both stopped. Ashe quickly looked back, noted the bed directly behind. Smiling seductively, she looked up at the man in front of her and slowly placed herself on the bed. Not taking her eyes off him, she slowly removed the robe, and let it fall to her sides. Basch did the same, and his robe fell to the floor, rustling silently. He reached for and kissed her again, sending pleasant shivers through her body. As heat intensified between them, as she longed for his touch against her naked skin, Ashe began struggling with her nightgown. Only to help her, Basch parted his lips from hers for a moment, pulling the cloth over the young woman's head. It was then tossed aside, to the floor.

---

She felt like crying. Vis still followed the old aegyl man around, towards a goal only known to him, and she felt so lost. Muri's keen senses probably noticed, but he also probably only smiled at her despair and sorrow, something he viewed as weakness. Vis looked up at the pale moon visible between the dark trees, but it wasn't comforting in any way. She remembered how she and Noah used to look at that moon, alone, hand in hand. To Vis those carefree days seemed so distant, almost dream-like, even though it was only a few years.

The thought of Noah brought tears to the dark woman's eyes, making her realize that her blind hatred had prevented her from fully mourn the death of the one that truly meant the most to her. The silence of the forest was broken by her sobs.

Muri seemed annoyed by her weeping, even if he didn't say anything at first. Feeling she had humiliated herself enough, Vis inhaled deeply to calm down.

"Where are we headed, really?" She asked after clearing her broken voice.

"We are headed west, towards a meadow near the ocean." The old man replied. "There we are to meet a certain man, whom may or may not join us."

A moment of silence followed.

"May or may not?"

Vis heard him smile. The bent figure stopped for a brief moment, forcing her to stop as well.

"If his path leads to the same goal as mine." He turned to the dark woman. "If not, it is probably us or him."

Vis felt how all color disappeared from her face. For a moment her heart froze. Vis didn't want to die, not just yet. The desperate thoughts of Cael were the only things that kept her willing to live. She couldn't die until she was assured of his safety.

"But, my magicks...!" she said, hoping that Muri would reconsider risking their lives.

"Your magicks won't do any good, not with that weakened body of yours." He snapped. "This Mist will not help either. It's not thick enough to be visible, but it is a wicked type of Mist."

Tears burned again in her eyes. She couldn't understand.

"Wicked Mist?"

"You're just a simple hume being, and as such you will never fully understand the power of the Mist. Only aegyl, veira and the viera ancestors, rava and veena, can understand and feel the Mist."

"What the hell do you mean?" Vis' voice broke, and an urge to escape and never come back made itself present in her mind and body.

Muri didn't say anything for a moment. Then he just turned a continued walking. He looked back as he continued forward.

"This Mist is the lost souls of the espers, once servants of ancient gods. Use magick and the Mist will be drawn into you, driving you mad. Or worse..."

Muri kept his pace and was soon barely visible, but Vis remained where she stood. She still couldn't understand. The espers lost souls? Mist that could drive humes mad? Vis wondered what kind of affair she had gotten herself into, and deeply regretted that day she followed Umbra Repugno all those years ago.

New tears ran down her cheek, but as she was to follow her leader and tormentor, something was placed on her right shoulder. She stopped as soon as she felt the weight. She looked down at the shoulder. It was nothing there but she could sense it – a hand, all too well-known to her.

"Noah..." she whispered, then let out a relieved sigh.

"Are you here to look after me?"

As she felt his invisible figure nod, a brief smile lit up her face.

"Thank you... and..."

The weight on her shoulder lightened and disappeared, and she turned around. Even though she couldn't see anything, his presence was now so strong that she could sense him standing there in front of her, smiling slightly as he used to when he was alive, before all his missions.

"... And... I'm sorry... for everything."

To her surprise, the invisible figure of her dead lover answered. As if his voice was like a whisper in the wind.

'_I never blamed you._'

"And know... That I will soon join you."

'_You will, though not until your tasks are complete. I will watch you and when the time has come, I will show you the way_.'

Vis nodded, tears streaming down her face. She thought she heard Muri call for her, but Noah was far more important to her than some seemingly revenge-thirsty aegyl-man. The presence in front of her was fading, and she quickly looked up.

"I love you, Noah."

She heard him chuckle in the distance before he finally faded away, making the eerie forest the same as it was before again. For a short moment she stood there looking back, but as she heard Muri's call for her, Vis turned around. Though now she felt light and calm, knowing that even in death, Noah had been looking after her. And would do so for some time to come, until she passed on.

---

The moon was slightly visible behind some dark clouds, as it had been raining on and off for an hour or so. Though, it wasn't really the scenery that caught Basch's attention outside. He just suddenly had the strangest feeling, and he couldn't place it. It was as if...

"What are you looking at?"

Ashe's voice almost startled him, and he turned to the woman resting on his shoulder, arms wrapped around his chest and back. Her eyes caught his gaze despite the dim light.

"Is there something out there?" she asked.

"...Nay. It is nothing." Basch turned to the window again. "I just... had a feeling."

She raised an eyebrow.

"A feeling?"

"Aye. For a moment it felt like Noah was out there, somewhere..."

Ashe looked down, leaning her cheek against his collar-bone and chest.

"But he is dead." Basch continued, his eyes still fixated on the window.

"I am sure you did feel him." Ashe said and he turned to the young woman, slightly surprised with her. He thought that 'the ghost' of Rasler two years ago changed her beliefs when it turned out to be Venat fooling her.

"Sometimes..." she continued. "...Sometimes I can sense my father's presence. Or, at least that is what I want to believe. That those who has passed away will watch over us. Do you not think it is so?"

She looked up at Basch and he smiled.

"I believe you are right. I do."

Basch looked back to the window, where the clouds that covered the moon before were slowly fading away. It was still a good two or three hours left before dawn, and morning duties to follow.

"Perhaps we should..." Basch began but was immediately silenced by Ashe.

"I don't want to leave just yet. This night is too important."

He smiled again and placed his arm gently around her.

"Aye. I am not tired anyway."

Silence fell over the couple for a moment. Ashe remained resting against Basch's shoulder, while he kept staring out the window. He seemed to be deep in thought.

"Did you not hate him?" he said at last, earning attention from Ashe.

She looked up as he turned back to face her puzzled expression.

"Did you not hate Noah?"

Ashe didn't reply for a moment, as she wasn't really sure about what to say. She had never thought thoroughly about it.

"I suppose I should have hated him, back then..." she said at last. "However, when I learned that it was indeed your brother who committed the act, I think I saw the truth behind the veil of my father's death..."

"And that was?"

"That Gabranth was yet another pawn of Vayne´s."

Basch nodded, agreeing with her words. He knew that over the course over years since the fall of Landis, since he became a judge, Noah had lost his ideals, his honor. Ultimately, he lost himself.

"It may have been Gabranth's hands that took my father's life, but he was merely a puppet, whose strings were being pulled by Vayne."

"And the strings he used were fueled by Noah's hatred..." Basch concluded, and Ashe nodded against his collar-bone.

She snuggled up closer to him, attempting to steal more of his warmth, as they were surrounded by slightly chilled air. Her hands wandered over his chest and shoulder, her lips found his neck. Warm, teasing breaths hit his skin.

"It is all in the past now." She whispered, pressing her upper body against his. With a smile, she continued. "Now I want you to make love to me."

"Did I not already?" Basch chuckled. "Twice, if I´m not entirely mistaken?"

Ashe sent him a grin, and then reached up to taste his lips again. Enticed by her kiss, her scent, her being, Basch responded by returning the kiss most passionately. His arms were placed around her back, as if trying to hold her closer than she already was.

And yet again, his gentle touches sent her to heaven.

---

The very next morning, just few hours after Ashe snuck back to her room unnoticed, the palace awoke. Servants and guards got to their daily duties. Vaan and Penelo were up bright and early as well, soon joining Larsa for breakfast. Though, as also the city and Ivalice embraced this new day, Basch and Ashe had fallen asleep again, unaware of what time it really was.

Though, they didn't get to sleep for long, since they were missed by their friends at breakfast. Penelo offered to wake Ashe up and walked over to her room in the east wing. The young blonde managed after some tries to wake the queen up, and was amazed by how tired Ashe still seemed (as far as Penelo was concerned, Ashe had been sleeping nearly 12 hours in a row). She had to ask.

"Did you sleep anything at all?"

Ashe winced at her friend's question, and Penelo found that quite odd.

"...I did." The young queen said, slowly, as if she hesitated.

"It doesn't seem that way." Penelo said, crossing her arms.

Letting out a sigh, Ashe rose from bed to find some proper clothing to wear for breakfast. She looked through the wardrobes quickly, to get herself in order fast.

"Well..." Ashe said, turning back to Penelo. "I do not really know. Perhaps shock from being kidnapped kept me at unrest somehow?"

Penelo wasn't entirely convinced, knowing that Ashe was stronger than that, but she nodded in agreement anyway, mumbling something in reply. When Penelo dropped the subject, Ashe seemed to exhale in relief. Ashe turned to the wardrobe again, eyed the many dresses hanging side by side. They were in all colors and designs imaginable, but at last her gaze found a white dress. Smiling slightly, Ashe grabbed and examined the piece.

It was a long dress, which Ashe preferred, where the lower part was completely adorned with hand sewn leaf and flower patterns. It left the shoulders bare and the arms were long and wide. Also, the lower part was long and wide, as opposed to the character near upper part. Letting nightgown fall to the floor, Ashe decided on the piece.

With some help of Penelo, the queen managed to get into the dress. All finished she was a sight, a radiance of beauty, strength and pride.

"Shall we?" Ashe asked her young friend, and walked over to the door.

Penelo nodded and followed with smile. But she couldn't help thinking that Ashe hid something from her. Together, the women walked to the dining room, where Vaan and Larsa waited, now joined by Basch. The two newly-awakes shared a brief gaze, and then looked away just as quickly. Vaan and Larsa didn't seem to notice, but Penelo raised an eyebrow in wonder. Both Ashe and Basch acting strange. The young blonde walked over to the table to have a seat, and to try figure out what was up between her friends.

Ashe swiftly found her place and only nodded to greet the others, then began eating her breakfast. She did casually converse with others, but she always seemed to avoid Basch's look (as he did hers). Penelo was blank about these small but strange events, until it hit her.

'_Ashe knows! And she rejected him!_'

Penelo thought she would fall off the chair, but she managed to remain in place, without changing expression.

'_I thought...?! How could I have been wrong?_'

Penelo had been so sure about Ashe's feelings for Basch, even encouraging Vaan to hint at how the two needed each other. But maybe... Maybe Ashe's feelings were just platonic ones? And Penelo somehow misread everything.

'_I can't believe it!? But, there is no other good explanation for their behavior_.'

The young woman barely listened to the others for moment, being too caught up in her own, somewhat shocked thoughts, but soon Ashe earned her attention.

"... I will be heading back to Rabanastre within few hours time. Too long have I lingered away from my throne, and the worries of my people will be eased by my home-coming."

"I understand." Larsa said, resting his chin against his hands. "Basch will accompany you to the Aerodome."

Ashe turned slightly towards Basch, hesitative.

"...No, that is not necessary." Ashe replied without looking up. "He needs his rest."

Larsa turned his gaze to Basch.

"Is that all right with you?" the young emperor asked, and the older man smiled slightly.

"Aye. Her majesty is right, I do need my rest, and she needs to resume her royal duties."

"In that case..." Larsa said. "I will dispatch imperial soldiers to follow you in Basch's stead."

The queen nodded and sent her royal equal a smile. The next moment, they resumed speaking of general subjects, but Penelo couldn't think about much else than the ruined relationship between Basch and Ashe. On the outside, she tried to act normal, but her mind was filled with angst.

'_It's my fault!_'

---

The hours passed, and it was time at last for Ashe to head back to Dalmasca. She was standing in the main entrance, about to leave after taking farewell of her friends. Six imperial soldiers, who were to accompany her to the Aerodome, waited patiently by the entrance door.

Vaan and Penelo spoke to the young queen, promising to go see her when they got back to Rabanastre. Larsa just entered the hall and strolled down the stairs, with Basch by his heels. Ashe gave them a quick glance during her conversation with the sky pirates-to-be. Larsa continued down the stairs to his friends, but Basch slowed his pace.

He really didn't know how to say farewell, without breaking down. To part from her proved to be a difficult task indeed. Then, though, Basch remembered Ashe's words before she sneaked back to her room.

"_I am leaving __shortly. But let us not say goodbye."_

"_Why?"_

"_To say goodbye is to part from each other. If we don't, we will remain at each other's side, no matter how far apart we are."_

"_...Looking at things that way, I guess you are right.__ We will be away from each other but not apart."_

Feeling more at ease by those words, Basch continued down the stairs and walked up beside his charge. Ashe barely looked at him, and he sensed she was as regretful as him about her leave. Though, as usual she hid it well from others.

Larsa nodded at the six guards, then turned to Ashe.

"I see you are ready."

"Yes." She nodded, smiling briefly. "It is time to head back to my kingdom."

"So it is. I will write." The young emperor replied.

Again, she nodded, now of approval. Before turning to the soldiers, she gave each of her friends a nod, and pulled up the hood of the white robe she was wearing over her head. Then she left, together with the group of soldiers, without turning back.

The remaining four looked after Ashe for a moment, before Larsa, Penelo and Vaan turned to Basch.

"What is it?" he sighed when they didn't look away.

"Are you alright?" Penelo asked, suppressing the urge to ask him about the status between him and Ashe.

"I am fine." He said. "I am just tired."

"Take this day off then, Judge Magister." Larsa said, and Basch nodded.

Without any further words, Basch turned and headed back to his room, leaving his friends there. Larsa seemed concerned, but both he and Penelo knew there was not much they could do. Vaan (as always) seemed rather unaffected. If he was, he didn't show.

"So, what are the plans for the afternoon?" the young sky pirate asked, and slightly lightened the mood.

"I have some paperwork to attend to, but I will finish those by dinner, I hope." Larsa smiled.

"Then I'll use that time to tune up _Siren_. What about you, Penelo?"

For a moment, she didn't say anything but soon she smiled.

"I will remain here. The library seems tempting now."

Vaan crossed his arms over his chest, nodding.

"Sounds like plans to me. Well, I guess we'll meet in a couple of hours."

His friends nodded back, and they parted and went different ways.

---

The room seemed so empty. Basch walked slowly over to the bedroom, gazing through the window. The beautiful weather really didn't match his depressing mood, and to him it almost seemed as if divine forces were mocking him.

"Damn the Fates..." Basch muttered as he turned away from the scenery.

Though he said he was, Basch didn't feel tired at all. Angst pressured him, making him aimlessly walk around the place. Everything just felt wrong. To settle down, Basch walked over to his bed, throwing himself on it.

A minute passed, though to him it seemed as if it was an eternity. When none of the pressure seemed to go away, Basch sat up.

'_Not like this...'_

He quickly raised, eyes burning with resolve.

'_I just cannot let her leave just like that... I cannot_.'

He attempted to leave, and on determined steps he reached the door. Though there he stopped and turned back. Something caught his mind, a memory not long passed.

A good way to say farewell...

---

Ashe had nearly reached the Aerodome. Surrounded by soldiers, she was a sight among the citizens of Archades. Most couldn't tell who she was by appearance but nonetheless, they figured her to be something far more than just a simple noble by the looks of her entourage.

She looked over the large room, filled with travelers and guards, but Ashe didn't really register anything around her. Her thoughts were elsewhere.

Leaving Basch probably was one of her toughest decisions and it really wasn't her own. It was a decision of several laws and traditions, and for the first time since coronation, Ashe despised her born title. She wanted to cry out her sorrow and despair, but as a royal she could not show emotions in public either. She straightened herself, forcing mind and body not to give into foolish feelings.

"Is your highness well?" one of the imperials around her asked- apparently he easily noticed the mood of others.

"Well..." she replied. "I would like to sit down for a moment."

The soldier nodded back.

"There are still a few minutes before the airship is to leave for Rabanastre."

"Thank you."

The group walked over to one of the many couches in the Aerodome and Ashe had a seat, to recollect herself before heading back to Dalmasca. The six imperials positioned themselves around her, making an effective defensive wall against anything that could threat their temporary charge.

Silence fell over them all, but calmness didn't last very long. Suddenly, from the other side of the large hall, frightened screams sounded. The imperials and Ashe turned that way, and saw a female civilian running up to them.

"Please, help! There is a fire in one of our empty warehouses!"

"Fire in an empty warehouse!? Who would do such a thing?"

The woman shook her head, and began running back, with four of the imperials at her heels. The two remaining turned back to Ashe.

"We would investigate as well, if you permit it, your highness."

"I will be fine." She nodded, having no urge to follow and see the fire herself.

"We will be back as soon as possible." One of the imperials said as they left, leaving her alone for a few minutes.

Ashe felt relieved as they left, being able to think alone.

After these days, Ashe decided to postpone any thoughts about possible suitors for her for some time, despite her counselors daily nagging.

"I will make Al-Cid wait as well. Perhaps in time I can accept his proposal, but now it only frightens me."

Ashe kept staring at the floor, seemingly deep in thought, but not deep enough to not notice a shadow approach her. She looked up and saw a dark, hooded figure walk towards her. Just in case, she braced herself – it could be one of those left in Umbra Repugno. But as he came closer she realized it wasn't. In front of her, he stopped and removed the hood.

"Basch!" she said, and rose, walking straight into his arms.

"But why?" she then whispered against his chest, holding onto him almost desperately.

"I could not just watch you go. _I _need to say farewell."

Basch said it with such sorrow, Ashe had to look up. She sent him a smile.

"Let us say farewell, then."

Basch picked up something formerly hidden in his hand, placed it over her head and then around her neck. Ashe didn't get the chance to see what it was before her lips met Basch's, in a brief, tender kiss.

He released her as suddenly as he came to the Aerodome, and stepped back.

"Remember what you said at the Phon Coast? '_No matter what happens, my heart will always be yours_'. Here, I give you my heart."

At that, he turned and began leaving. He dared not look back; instead he continued out through the Aerodome entrance. Ashe looked long after him, tears burning in her eyes again. She kept her gaze locked at the entrance, but she reached for whatever it was Basch placed around her neck. A long chain. A necklace?

Ashe gasped when she felt a figure hanging on the long, slim chain. A figure in the shape of a bird, wings stretched out, as if taking flight...

---

He closed the door after himself, resting against it. It was done. The things he found most precious to him were now together.

Basch wasn't the very emotional type, but now he felt like crying. Though, he restrained himself from doing so, and walked to the kitchen. In one of the shelves he found a rarely used phial of sleeping medicine. Being highly addictive, it was only used during emergencies, and Basch felt now was such a moment. To sleep would make his despair go away, even if it was only temporary.

He mixed a few drops in a glass of water, and then swept it all at once. Leaving glass and phial on the bench, Basch went straight into bed. Thankfully, the medicine worked well, and soon Basch fell asleep, dreamless.

---

The palace was as it usually was. Crowded with servants, despite the fact that it was evening. But Ashe figured it was because they all awaited her arrival. Everyone seemed so happy to have their queen back, and Ashe felt very guilty. She wasn't as happy to be back.

She gave them all smiles and nods to greet them, but she couldn't feel truly as glad. Though, she did try her best to keep appearances up, hoping that all would soon be over, so she be for herself in her quarters.

Ashe kept up with all the greetings and questions of her wellbeing, and finally found herself in her room. A young maid followed her.

"Would that be all, my Lady?"

"Yes, thank you. I would like to be alone until tomorrow, if that is not too much to ask."

"No, my Lady." The maid smiled. "Please call if there is something else."

The maid turned to leave the room when Ashe called again.

"Well, just one thing."

The main looked back again, her face still smiling.

"Yes?"

"Get me two bottles of _Bjuherban Madhu_ and a glass. I need to relax."

"Two bottles!? By yourself?" The maid was almost in shock, knowing that lone bottles of_ Madhu_ could easily knock adult men out. "Are you sure?"

"Get them." Ashe usually wouldn't take no for an answer, and she knew full well the strength of _Madhu_.

The girl disappeared, to get the liquor and Ashe took a seat by the small, round table. She knew she would be wasting her time, but drowning her sorrows in _Madhu_ seemed like a good idea anyway.

The maid came back with the items and left them on the table with a bow, then left for the rest of the evening and night.

Ashe opened one of the bottles and poured into the glass just a moment after the girl left. Quickly, Ashe emptied her glass and refilled it. She continued like that until the first bottle was empty, and she opened the second one.

The liquor was beginning to get to her. The room seemed to go around, she felt so warm, and she couldn't think clearly. She was beginning fell slightly sick too, but she didn't really bother. Ashe emptied another glass.

'_Basch..._'

The thought of him made her grab the bird which was still hanging loosely around her neck. She held onto the silverbird, all drunk and despairing. Tears ran down her heated cheeks, she began sobbing quietly.

Having not much strength left, she leant down and rested against the table. Instead of shoulder to cry against, the table acted as a substitute in Ashe's more and more lonely world.

* * *

Well, this was a kinda sad chapter. There are probably some grammatic mistakes and such because I only re-read everything once, so if that is the case, I am sorry. Hope it was readable. The next two chapter are most likely the final ones, which is why I will post them at the same time when Chpr 15 is finished, so please, bear with the wait!


	14. Lux Et Veritas

**Finally, an update! I am very, truly sorry for the long wait! I hope you have been patient, and don't think I abandoned this. If I've come this far, I should pull off the last chapters too.**

**Anyhow, this the longest chapter yet (wordcount: 7,344... damn!), as there are a lot of stuff goin' on and, well... I'm not entirely satisfied with this chapter, but I guess it's readable, so enjoy! And I know I said I would post both of the final chapters at the same time, but I actually changed this chapter slightly, just to be able to post it as I finished it AND without spoiling the ending I have in store!**

**And thank you for all the reviews, I'm so happy! I heart you!**

Final Fantasy XII – Fabula Ex Animo

**Chapter 14 – Lux Et Veritas**

Some time passed. Life of the two tragic lovers slowly went back to as normal as they could be, considering the circumstances. Basch managed to focus on his charge, and Ashe re-attended her royal duties. To Basch's relief, Larsa didn't mention anything about how Basch should quit and find something to live for, a purpose or something like that.

To care for Larsa was really the only purpose he needed, and to quit now would mean losing everything.

--

The streets of Rabanastre were crowded and lively as usual. Though Penelo knew this from experience and she found her way through without trouble. She was on her way to meet up with Vaan at Migelo's. Apparently, Vaan had some news, and while she was there, she would pick up some goods as well.

The day was sunny and beautiful as most days of Rabanastre were, but the Rains of Giza marked their coming with pleasantly cooled winds even in the city. Nomads from that area were also in town, selling sunstones and buying supplies for their journey to the mountains.

Around Migelo's shop in particular, there were many nomads, making it hard for the young girl to get through. Using gentle pushes and apologizing smiles, Penelo could soon find herself inside. She set her direction to the left inner corner; the spot one would usually find Migelo. So also now, though now Vaan was with him as well.

"Ah. Penelo." The old bangaa smiled when he noticed her (though his smile looked more like an evil grin).

"I came as quickly as I could." She smiled back.

"Not very easy with these crowds." Vaan stated, crossing his arms in clear irritation. He never did like large groups of people (unless while pick pocketing, of course, but he would never admit something like that).

"You've been living here for 19 years, and you have yet to get used to this... You're hopeless." Penelo grinned and Vaan nodded in embarrassed agreement, knowing that he should be used all this by now.

Penelo walked over to one of shelves, grabbing an necessary item here and there.

"So, what's up, Vaan? You had some news, Kytes told me." She said, still focused on the shelves.

"Yeah." Her boyfriend said, turning to her. "Good news."

Penelo turned to him, wearing an impatient smile.

"Then tell me!"

"I met Balthier just a while ago. They're back in Rabanastre."

"Really!? That's great news! How long has it been since they left? Five weeks? No, almost six." Penelo was so excited she could barely stay still. "Did he say anything?"

"We decided to have some kind of gathering at the Sandsea later."

Penelo nodded.

"I must tell Ashe. I know she has been worried for them."

"Yeah, of course." Vaan smiled. "If she has time, Balthier and Fran wanted to see her at the Sandsea, too."

The young blonde left the shelves and walked back and forth in front of her boyfriend, clearly thinking of what to do. Migelo left the two of them alone, to handle matters with his shop instead. Penelo stopped and glanced back at Vaan.

"I'll go see Ashe right away." She smiled and handed him the basket with items. "You will pay for these and take them home, okay?"

Still smiling, she left him there without saying anything further. Vaan, on the other hand, opened his mouth stop her, but too late. Penelo had already disappeared through the door.

"... Ah... Me? Pay?" He managed to blurt out aloud. "But you're the one in charge of our money..."

--

The beautiful greens of the palace garden should've soothed anyone's mind, but Ashe's remained in the same unrest ever since she came back from Archades. She had so much to think about- to lead her country in general, how to move on in particular. Also, her council had been nagging on her again.

"_Your majesty, we all depend on you. But your kingdom needs a king, and heirs. We cannot let Raithwall's dalmascan bloodline die."_

"_I have just been threatened to my life. I would rather not think about much else than to settle down."_

"_Yet, time is of the essence. We do not know what the future holds, Highness, and an heir would at least assure the future of Dalmasca. We counselors beg this of you. Please, do consider."_

Hard to consider, especially when Ashe didn't have many suitors around to choose between. She did have Al-Cid, of course, but still...

'_Basch... It should have been you.'_

A large flock of white birds passed the young queen in the midday sun and images of her wedding with Rasler flashed through her mind. Even if it was only a few years ago, those carefree days seemed like they happened ages ago. Though, even if those memories were pleasant, they were memories. No more and no less. Ashe did at first have trouble moving on, but her travels with Basch and the others taught her to see the present and try to create a better future. And from Basch she learned to love again, even if it was just a dream.

A maid entered the garden from behind Ashe, and she turned her face halfway back.

"Pardon me, your majesty." The young mad said as she bowed before her queen. "Miss Penelo would like to see you."

"Oh. Well, lead her to me."

Ashe turned back, while the maid bowed and left the garden. To speak with Penelo would likely cheer Ashe up, when she had been so down the last weeks. And yet, a difficult future was still awaiting.

'_I must remain strong. For Dalmasca, for which I fought so long and hard. And, also...'_

The quick and cheerful footsteps of her friend shattered Ashe's thoughts. Penelo came up to her, always smiling. Though, traces of concern were visible in her eyes.

"Penelo. What brings you here?" Ashe smiled.

The young girl kneeled at her side, gazing over the garden.

"You know. This and that."

Penelo then looked up at Ashe, scanning her face and appearance.

"I heard from your servants that you have been ill for some time, but you seem well now."

"Yes. It was nothing serious. Though I have been ordered rest for the next few days."

"That is good." Penelo replied. "Only good news today, I suppose."

Curious, Ashe turned to her younger friend.

"Only good news? Have something happened?" she asked.

Penelo rose from her kneeling position, and it was as if her whole being sparkled with joy.

"Vaan met up with Balthier while wandering in town. He and Fran are back again in Rabanastre." Penelo smiled, and added. "In one piece, too."

"I am glad." Ashe said, smiling briefly.

Penelo took a few steps forward, facing the garden, before kneeling again.

"Later, I'm not sure when, but probably this evening, they wanted to meet with us."

"Hmm?"

"Balthier and Fran." Penelo specified. "They would like a gathering at the Sandsea with you, me and Vaan."

"I'd love to." Ashe said, but she then slightly turned away, her smile vanished. "But as much as I'd love to, I cannot, not today."

"I understand. You need to rest after your illness."

Ashe let out a sigh and rose from the chair she was using, and turned to head into the palace.

"That is not true."

Penelo rose as well and walked slowly up to the young queen. She placed a hand on Ashe's shoulder.

"Is something the matter?"

"Well... I have requested a meeting tonight with my counselors."

"A meeting?"

"Yes... One that may decide Dalmasca's future. Or rather... my own."

Ashe almost whispered the last words, making Penelo all worried, even though it was not her meaning.

"What is it?" Penelo asked, and Ashe looked up, quickly adorning herself with a smile.

"Nothing you need concern yourself with, Penelo. I apologize."

"No. You must tell me! Have you done something wrong?"

"Penelo, please..." Ashe tried to calm her friend but to no avail.

"Ashe, listen to me. You're having it difficult, right. I've noticed for quite some time now. I believe I speak for our friends too when I say that we want to reach through. We want to help."

Ashe looked down, unsure of what to do, and Penelo continued pleading.

"Please."

A few moments passed and finally Ashe sighed and faced her friend.

"Very well. But do not tell anyone, it is a very personal matter. I really should first and foremost speak to my counselors."

"I won't." Penelo said. "I just want to know what is going on."

Ashe nodded and inhaled deeply.

"I have had many difficulties, just as you said. You could say my current condition is a result of those."

"Your condition?" Penelo asked while Ashe slowly walked away from her. "So you're still ill?"

"Not quite, Penelo. Me and the medic hid the truth from everyone." She turned to face the puzzled Penelo. "I never was ill."

"What? But... why?"

"Do you not see, Penelo?" Ashe smiled briefly again. "I am with child."

For moment, Penelo stared at her, looking almost dumbfounded. Ashe smiled and walked back to her chair, and her friend finally came to senses again, quickly following her.

"How?" was all Penelo managed to say as Ashe sat down again.

"The usual way, I believe." The queen chuckled. "You know, a man and a woman..."

"That's not what I meant!" Penelo shook her head. "How? When? And most importantly- who?"

"I thought you of all people would have no trouble realizing the truth." Ashe turned to face her yet-again puzzled friend. "So Balthier and Fran did not tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

Ashe smiled and leant back in her chair.

"Let me put it like this, then. It happened six weeks ago."

Penelo remained standing, trying to figure out what her friend was saying.

"Six weeks ago... Well, that's when you were in Archadia and..." The young girl lit up. "Wait a minute..."

With a swift movement, Penelo turned to her friend, eyes wide open, more or less unable to say anything. Ashe only smiled back, looking almost mischievous. A moment later Penelo seemed to calm down and smiled back.

"It is... Basch, isn't it?" she said and Ashe nodded. "I suspected that you were fond of each other, but before you left Archades, you and Basch treated each other so coldly I thought something bad happened between you. Now I see, though. You were hiding your feelings from us."

Again, Ashe nodded, and replied.

"I believe we tried to hide our feelings even from ourselves. Both of us failed miserably, though. He met me at the Aerodome before I left..."

Ashe reached for her neck and pulled an until then hidden silver chain over her head. Placing it in her hand, Ashe showed it to Penelo. The young girl instantly recognized where she had seen the bird of silver before.

"That's... Basch's necklace. He gave it to you?"

"Yes. Ever since, I keep it close. Though I sure wish he was the one to be close. But we cannot, as far as I know." Ashe said and Penelo, her eyes looking almost empty, took a seat at the ground next to her friend. "My counselors will not be too thrilled to know who fathered my child, and I suspect they will demand me to wed a more suitable man."

Ashe closed her eyes and sighed.

"I wish things had been easier, somehow. It is the first time I wish I did not have my title. Without it I could..." Her voice broke and she turned away her tear-filled eyes from Penelo's sight. "I am sorry. I did not mean to..."

The young girl reached for Ashe's hand and held it gently. A thankful smile turned back to face Penelo. To know someone was on her side was enough for Ashe.

--

Far to the northeast, another was equally tormented by their parting. So much that even doing his best hiding it, the people around him began noticing things were not right. Larsa could only watch, knowing what caused Basch's depressed state. Being so young, Larsa didn't understand everything involved in a relationship between adults, but what he did understand was the feeling of losing someone dear.

Basch himself did his duties as normal as he could, but his ghost-like appearance did alarm anyone who saw. He knew this, and kept himself hidden under his armor and helmet most of the time. Larsa didn't quite know what to do, but he had arranged it so that he could at least check up Basch's state at a regular basis.

"You called, my lord?" Basch almost forced the words through, suspecting another one of those check-ups.

One look from his young charge effectively told him to remove the helmet. Basch sighed, knowing he would be lectured again, but at the same time it meant Larsa was concerned about his well-being. So he did take off the helmet, only to reveal a pale face and a pair of hollow eyes.

Larsa looked at Basch for a short moment, then let out sigh himself.

"It is hard to see you do this to yourself." The young boy said.

Basch didn't reply, and only looked away.

"You neither eat nor sleep well. You are less attentive during duty, because of those two factors." Larsa faced Basch, whom still looked away. "They do not say it loud, but I can see in the other soldiers and judge's eyes, that they wonder what is wrong."

The room fell silent for a moment, as Larsa wanted Basch to say something, anything. To the boy's disappointment, though, the other didn't.

"I may be your lord, and only a boy at that, but I still want to be considered your friend, Basch."

Basch looked as if he wanted to say something, but at that moment another judge strode into the room. Larsa straightened as the judge bowed before him and removed his helmet.

"Judge Zargabaath. What brings you?"

Zargabaath, the only one of the eminent judges from Emperor Gramis' time who was still alive, glanced at his fellow judge, but didn't reveal any thoughts. He then turned his attention to Larsa.

"My lord, a soldier in my fleet has passed all tests and is awaiting your evaluation. He wishes to become a judge."

"He is qualified to be a judge?"

Zargabaath nodded.

"A Judge Magister even, I suspect."

"Very well." Larsa walked up to his other most trusted judge. "Lead me to him."

Again, Zargabaath bowed and placed his helmet back on. He and his emperor then were to leave when Basch turned around.

"Lord Larsa."

Zargabaath remained by the door and Larsa turned to face Basch again.

"I apologize for causing you all this inconvenience, but... please, know, that I do consider you my friend."

A brief, momentarily smile lit up the youngsters face and he walked back to Basch, and spoke to him quietly.

"If there was something I could do, anything, I would." Larsa said. "But the dalmascan counsel does not yet trust me, and so my words mean little to them..."

Basch knew that, but he would never ask for his help in either case. Perhaps he was too proud? Though, in the back of his mind, Basch pictured Balthier and kept hearing the word 'stubborn'. It annoyed him. Balthier not so much, but the harsh truth in the word.

Larsa spoke again and Basch focused on him, leaving his thoughts for later.

"Even if I cannot help, I wonder... Did you really try? Did you look for a way?"

Basch was somewhat taken aback by Larsa's questions. Did he really try? No, was the cold answer. Was there any way? Not that he knew of. Status wise, it would be impossible, anyway. Right?

"If you did not, then how will you know?" Larsa continued.

"But I..." Basch tried to explain, but Larsa interrupted.

"Or is that you are too afraid to hope and then lose. Is that it?"

He wanted to answer, but Basch was just speechless. To realize what kind of coward he'd become probably was too much. Larsa turned to leave with Zargabaath, but he left with smile on his face, knowing he pushed Basch in the right direction at last.

Basch was left alone in the room, and with his thoughts.

'_Was it fear that drove me away from her? Fear of losing something I really never had? I had nothing to lose and everything to win, and yet I kept the distance between us._'

Slowly, he began walking back to his room to rest. In his mind though, his former decisions changed direction.

'_It may not be too late. Give me some time, Ashelia, and I will come for you. Even if we may very well be torn apart again, I must try!_'

--

Just as she expected.

Ashe walked down the corridor, having just minutes ago left her counselors. A lady-in-waiting escorted her. Aside from the counselors, the medic and Penelo, this woman was the only one who had been told about Ashe's state. Due to her secrecy and kind personality, she had been assigned to watch and take care of Ashe until the child was born.

Though Ashe barely noticed the woman at her side. The words exchanged between her and her counselors, and their demands kept echoing through her mind.

"_You are what!?"_

"_You heard me."_

_Most of the counselors looked shocked in different ways, some looking angry, some looking sad. One of them rose from his place at the table and turned to his queen. He was the eldest of them all, and certainly the most influential. _

"_I thought more highly of you, majesty, and yet, I know. You are hume, just like the rest of us."_

"_Even though." Another broke in. "You should think things more thoroughly."_

"_You should be an example, for your people. If the Queen has no moral whatsoever, what are we to expect of the people she's ruling?" A third counselor said._

_The eldest turned to the others, clearly irritated by their remarks._

"_You speak of moral, and yet you judge her before her majesty has a chance to speak for herself." The others looked down, ashamed. "Let us hear her out first."_

_She nodded in thanks to the old man, glad that he decided to take a stand for her. Ashe turned then to the others before her._

"_I apologize for causing this, but I could not help giving into my desires. I loved him. No, I still do."_

"_Which births our important next question, majesty..." One of the counselors said, suspecting that would be another shock._

_Ashe bit her lip, didn't want to reveal his name. She didn't want to lie either and decided to tell them._

"_The father of my child is none other than Basch fon Ronsenburg. Judge Magister of Archadia."_

_Reactions among the counselors were mixed. Some saw it coming; others could barely believe what they were hearing._

"_So those rumors were true after all..." One of the youngest concluded._

_Not willing to complicate things further, Ashe nodded._

"_Yes. I apologize."_

"_And you know we cannot allow a marriage with him?"_

"_I know. Which is why I hate these rules." She sighed. "Ivalice is on the brink of a new era, and we still follow laws as old as the Dynast-King."_

_Ashe looked calm, but the counselors noticed that she held back her rage._

"_It is not the rules, is it? You just do not like Basch." Ashe looked from one counselor to the other. "He was as much a victim of betrayal as you and me, but still you cannot trust him."_

_Silence fell over them all, her statement sinking into their minds. She did hit the spot, but none of those against Basch wanted to admit to her words._

"_Even so, those are our laws." The bearded counselor, who usually chased Ashe about finding a suitor, took word for the first time. "And to accept a fatherless child as the heir of Dalmasca is impossible."_

"_Then what would you have me do?" Ashe asked, prepared to defend her child, to fight for it._

"_We accept this child; allow him or her to inherit the throne, if only..."_

"_If only?" Ashe held her breath._

"_If only you find a suitor as quick as possible and wed him." Ashe looked away, didn't want to hear it. "A woman of your heritage and beauty should have no trouble finding an appropriate man."_

"_And if I do have trouble?"_

_The eldest counselor sighed, and looked at his queen._

"_I would rather not we did, but in that case we will choose for you. Arrange a marriage, just as we did with prince Rasler."_

_Ashe looked down, having known all along it would come to this. She let out a sigh._

"_Very well." She whispered. "I shall do it."_

Ashe didn't feel very happy. Not at all. Now there was no escape. To assure her child's future, she was forced to wed a man she didn't love. And they were right. Her marriage to Rasler was arranged but this time there was a huge difference. Four years ago, she didn't love anyone else as she had grown to feel deep friendship and love for Rasler. But Rasler was dead, and she had managed to moved on, thanks to a mere captain.

Was this what it really meant to be a queen? To wed one man of proper status and love another who lacked it? All to be an example for the people of her country?

"Majesty! Lady Ashe!"

Ashe and her lady-in-waiting turned around at sound of a man's voice. The elder counselor came up to them

"How do you feel, majesty?" he asked.

"How do I feel?" Ashe repeated. "Considering I have been condemned to a life of inner loneliness, I cannot say I feel well."

"I am sorry, majesty." The old counselor closed his eyes, looking tired. "I did try to speak with the others after you left, but they will not listen. They have decided."

"You tried speaking for me?"

The man nodded.

"Yes. I do wish for your happiness, majesty. Do not think otherwise."

"I thank you." Ashe smiled briefly.

The old counselor smiled back and nodded, as Ashe was to turn and head to her quarters. The two women walked a short distance before he called again.

"Majesty! I wish you the best of luck. I believe everything will work out."

Ashe nodded and continued walking down the hall, with the other woman at her side. They soon found themselves at Ashe's quarters. Ashe herself took a seat by the round, small table. A quick glance through the windows revealed not much else but darkness. Though, it was almost midnight, hence the darkness.

"Would you like something before going to sleep?" The lady-in-waiting asked.

"Yes." Ashe said. "Get me a pen and papers for letters."

"You are going to write a letter?"

"Two actually. I want them sent as soon as I am finished, is that possible?"

"It should be." The woman replied, somewhat puzzled. "Where will you send them?"

"One will be for my uncle, Halim Ondore. The other... is bound for Rozzaria."

The lady-in-waiting looked even more puzzled, but did as she was told, and got the items requested. Ashe wrote her letters, finishing them quickly. She called the lady-in-waiting over as she sealed and signed the envelopes.

"These are the letters. Please make sure they are sent tonight."

"May I ask why so soon?" The woman said, taking the letters.

"We will journey to Rozzaria tomorrow, that is why." Ashe answered calmly. "I might have a suitor there."

"A suitor?"

"Here." Ashe offered the lady-in-waiting another piece of paper. "That note is for my friends. They are either at the address written or at the Sandsea pub. Make sure they get it."

The woman took the note and nodded. Without any further questions, she left to have the letters sent to Rozzaria and Bjuherba respectively, and have the note delivered to the friends of her queen.

--

The Sandsea was almost emptied of people, but a couple of hardcore pub-visitors and a joyful group of four remained even at this late hour.

To Penelo and Vaan, Balthier did seem more at ease ever since Fran's drastic change. Perhaps because the two were now on equal level? And Fran smiled and indulged herself like never before, to the two teenagers joy.

"So it is very different feeling, being hume?" Vaan asked between two sips of his ale.

"In regards of my former viera-abilities, yes." Fran replied, sipping more carefully of her glass of wine. "I cannot hear the earth or the winds talking, nor do I feel the mist. Though that latter I won't miss much, since it also means I won't be having any mist frenzies. Like on the Leviathan."

"Yeah, that was a little scary." Vaan remembered back at the time. Even if it was scary, in the end it actually saved them. He did understand Fran though.

"I sure don't want to experience something like that." Vaan said, placing his almost emptied glass on the table.

"You won't." Fran smiled. "For humes to feel the rage of mist, you'll need a very special kind of mist."

"That barely exists, does it?" Balthier placed his arm around Fran, and smiled at them. "Mist like that is not something that appears just like that. It lurks in places where humes would never set a foot. Not even sky pirates, mind you."

Vaan snorted.

"As if I would LOOK for a place like that..."

"I'll make sure he doesn't." Penelo smiled, and held onto Vaan's arm, almost as if stopping him there.

Balthier nodded and grabbed the wine-bottle in front of him.

"Please do, because he'd haunt me first and foremost if those mists took his life." The sky pirate grinned before drinking straight out of the wine-bottle.

"You bet I would." Vaan grinned back, then noticed a shadow approaching them.

A dalmascan soldier came up to their table. He held onto a small piece of paper, which to a hunted sky pirate could be a wanted-poster. Balthier looked up at the soldier, prepared to defend his head if necessary.

"Yes?" Balthier sighed, hoping the soldier really had no business with them.

"Pardon me. Are you Penelo, Vaan, Fran and Ffamran?" The soldier asked.

Penelo turned to him and equipped herself with the sweetest smile she could.

"Yes. Is something the matter?"

"I have been told to deliver this letter to you all." He held the piece of paper in front of them.

"A letter?" Penelo took the piece from the soldier, looking at it as puzzled as the others. "From who?"

"Her royal majesty. Lady Ashelia."

"Oh! Thanks."

The soldier nodded and then left the four to examine the written contents of the letter themselves. Penelo carefully opened the note and read the first lines.

"What's it say?" Vaan asked, while trying to read over Penelo's shoulder.

"Hey! Calm down, I'll read! Get off!"

Vaan moved off Penelo with a smirk, and she cleared her throat.

"'_Dear friends. Time is short, so I shall write down quickly how things have progressed. My state has been revealed to the dalmascan counsel and as expected, they were not very thrilled about it. I will not go into details, but..._'"

"Uh...State?" Vaan interrupted, since he didn't know what Ashe meant.

Neither did Balthier nor Fran, but they silenced the younger one with stares.

"Spare your questions 'til she is finished, would you be so kind?" Balthier said, grinning all the while.

"Yeah, sure... Sorry..."

Penelo focused again at the writing, picking up from where she was interrupted.

"'_But I have been demanded to find and wed a suitor as soon as possible. Which is why I will travel to Rozzaria, tomorrow morning. Al-Cid Margrace has..._' What the...?" This time Penelo interrupted her own reading, and read the final lines to herself.

"What, Penelo?" Balthier asked, now paying more attention than before. "What about Al-Cid?"

Penelo placed away the note on the table, having read everything. Balthier snatched the note and read it. Fran did too, though over his shoulder. Penelo turned to Vaan and quickly explained.

"Al-Cid proposed to her at some point. And now she's going to ask him if his offer still hold good."

"Wha..." Vaan struggled to understand. "Is Ashe going to... marry him? Al-Cid? You've got to be kidding."

"No, according to this, she might." Vaan turned to Balthier, who just finished reading the note.

"But why?" Vaan could not believe what he was hearing. "Is it because of that 'state' she mentioned? What is it, anyway?"

"That's what I would like to know." Balthier said, Fran nodding in agreement.

Penelo looked down, didn't say anything for a moment. Balthier noticed and fastened his eyes on her.

"Hmm? Penelo?"

"You know something, Penelo?" Fran asked. "Please, tell."

"Well..." Penelo slowly raised her face again. "Ashe is... She... She's with child."

"What!?" Vaan reacted as he would with anything of that kind.

Balthier and Fran realized quickly the truth, and took the news with a bit more ease. The former even let out a chuckle.

"So he _did_ give into his feelings after all."

Vaan looked at the couple across the table, still looking confused.

"He? Who?"

"Basch." Penelo said simply, and Vaan turned to her.

"But, didn't you say...?"

"I was wrong, Vaan! It was the other way around, in terms of rules they actually went too far."

Vaan fell silent along with the others, allowing everything sink in. He realized that Ashe and Basch crossed the line of what was allowed and what wasn't. As a result she was now forced to marry a man she probably didn't want.

"But, can't she marry Basch? There is no way?" Vaan asked after a long moment.

Balthier shook his head, leaning over the table towards his younger friend.

"He does not have the desired family background. But there is always a way. Some are just more difficult to find. Some will never be found."

"Well, we should stop Ashe and have her try find it! Basch, too!" Vaan was all fired up, didn't want his friends to live unhappily ever after.

"I think she has decided." Fran said, effectively pulling Vaan down to ground-level again. "We cannot change her mind. None of us can."

Penelo inhaled, and rose from her place. Then there was only one thing left to do.

"We'll talk to Basch. If we can convince him, he can speak to her, change her mind."

The two sky pirates nodded and rose as well. Vaan followed everyones example.

"So, we have a plan?" He asked, smiling slightly.

"Tomorrow, we're bound for Archadia." Balthier smirked. "We will beat some sense into Basch, then have him go get his princess. How does that sound?"

"Like a plan!" Vaan nodded.

As if on a given signal, the party of four then walked towards the exit. They would need to rest if they were going to Archadia. They didn't know if Basch would be difficult to deal with either, so their persuading skills needed to be topnotch as well.

--

The night passed. To the west, in the large capital of Rozzaria, one was reading a letter after having been awakened. To receive a letter in the middle of the night was unusual, even if they were of urgent importance. But, for Al-Cid, this letter brought joy; even his brothers and sisters could see that.

"What does it say, my lord brother?" One of his younger sisters asked.

Al-Cid turned to them, all wearing nightgowns, robes and heavy eyes.

"Should all of you not be asleep?"

One of his older brothers, actually half of the brother-sister duo that Al-Cid suspected funded rozzarian rebels, snorted.

"Who could sleep in all this commotion?"

"Then I shall tell you." Al-Cid said and rose. He looked over his crowd of spectators.

Some of his siblings were married and had moved to other, noble households and even countries. But a good seven of them were still living at the palace, and all of them stood in front of him.

"Tomorrow the lady Ashe is coming to visit."

"She must send an urgent letter because of that?" The crowd of siblings whispered to one another, wondering why the dalmascan queen would do that.

"No. She will answer to my proposal, hence the urgent letter." Al-Cid smiled and his crowd silenced.

They could barely believe what they heard.

"You proposed? To her? But why?"

"I don't know if you really understand what it means to love another, but... I am fond of her. And if it comes down to marriage, I hope you all will treat her like any member of the Margrace family. Otherwise," His voice turned slightly serious. "I will use my power as the heir, and have you banished from Rozzaria."

This he said with a straight address to the brother and sister who technically was behind the assassination attempt. They didn't look very happy, but they didn't respond either. To be banished and live like some commoner was no option they would prefer, so they had no choice.

"That would be all, dear siblings." Al-Cid then said, smiling. "Shall we get back to our beds, and catch up with our much-needed sleep?"

At that, his brothers and sisters turned to head back to their rooms. Al-Cid would try and sleep too, but he suspected he would be too exhilarated to get any good sleep.

--

The night turned into day. Ashe left Rabanastre for Rozzaria, leaving all her wishes and dreams behind. After almost two hours on the airship, she finally reached the capital of Rozzaria. With her lady-in-waiting following her, Ashe walked slowly into the aerodome. To her surprise, Al-Cid came to meet her, having two maids following him.

"I assume you got my letter." She smiled at him.

"I did. You have business with me?"

"Yes." Ashe nodded and they began walking down to the exit. "It is about your proposal."

"I thought as much. You ready to answer? Even if Umbra Repugno is no more?"

"There might be other threats, just as you said." She faced the man at her side. "But before I answer, I should tell you something."

"Ah, you wrote something of the like."

The couple and their servants just entered the crowded streets. The sun sent its warm rays onto the city, which looked as if it was glowing due to all the white buildings. A small airship was waiting at the side of the aerodome for the small group.

"You can tell me on the way, my lady." Al-Cid said and walked up the vehicle.

A servant walked up to them and opened the door, allowing entrance. As the true gentleman he was, Al-Cid bowed and offered the ladies to enter first. Ashe sent him a thankful smile and boarded, closely followed by her lady-in-waiting. After them the two maids of Al-Cid entered and finally Al-Cid himself, and the vehicle took off to the royal palace.

--

A party of four ran through the archadian palace entrance, having just arrived at the city. They didn't bother the calls of the palace-guard that wanted to stop them. To just storm into the palace like that was not allowed, even if the people were the emperor's friends.

"Sorry!" Vaan called back. "But we must see Basch, NOW!"

"Not that I believe they care..." Balthier concluded, as the guards followed them up the stairs.

Vaan quickly threw open the door and took the lead through the short corridor that lead to Larsa's workroom. The door at the end was busted through, and the surprised faces of Basch, Larsa and Zargabaath turned to the door.

"Penelo? Vaan?" Larsa asked as the two mentioned tried to catch their breath.

"Balthier and Fran, as well." Basch said as the two came through the door, followed by guards. "Why are you here?"

"Ashe... She...!" Vaan tried to say something between his breaths but had trouble finish his sentence.

Larsa looked at the crowd of guards that entered the room, adding more confusion than necessary.

"It is alright." He said to the guards. "Dismissed."

At that, the guards left the room, and resumed their duties. Larsa looked back at his friends, whom all were panting heavily after running like wild animals. This was also the first time Larsa saw Fran as the hume he heard she had become. It was a different sight, indeed, but Larsa felt he had no time to ponder those thoughts now.

"What is it with Ashe?" He asked, hoping there was nothing serious going on again.

Basch didn't show, but he was probably worried beyond compare already. He couldn't allow anything to happen to her, and would not hesitate to give his life for her.

Vaan finally recollected and straightened himself.

"Ashe has traveled to Rozzaria. She lost to the counsel and now she might have to marry Al-Cid!"

"Al-Cid?" Larsa repeated and Basch closed his eyes.

Just as he decided to fight for real, these news devastate him, pushing him back to zero again. The Fates jest, indeed.

"Then it is over." Basch whispered, and even Zargabaath, who didn't know what had been going on, heard the hidden despair.

"No!" Penelo walked up to Basch, her small frame emitting action like never before. "It's now you must make your stand, Basch! It is not too late! Don't give up! If you do, you will never forgive yourself!"

"But..." He tried, but Penelo was faster and hit him with simple, unclouded truth.

"She's having your child!"

Basch stopped breathing, thought he heard wrong but knew he didn't. Larsa and Zargabaath looked at the shocked man, the latter even more surprised than the former. Basch, when he finally was able to move, slowly walked to a nearby wall, and rested his forehead against it.

'_Is it true? A... child? Ashe..._'

He heard Penelo take a few steps towards him. It was as if she hesitated.

"Basch...? Are you... Are you crying?"

He didn't notice at first but apparently she was right. He felt tears run down his face, he was sobbing quietly. He turned halfway back, only to see that Penelo was crying as well.

"...Aye..." Even his voice had broken down. "Seems like I do."

For the first time in many, many years, ever since he left Landis, Basch let out his sorrows and his pain. The others in the room, with the exception of Penelo, kept themselves together, even if they felt a little emotional too. That Basch would give into his sadness was not expected at all. Though, after a short moment, Basch calmed down, dried his face and turned back to the others. She was right.

"Penelo." He said and the girl straightened. "I will fight. Try as hard as I possibly can. For her."

"Then I might be of useful service?" They all turned to the door, only to see a well-known face.

"Does everyone happen to pass by today?" Balthier smirked and Larsa took one step forward.

"Marquis!?"

The older man walked into the room and turned to Larsa.

"I apologize for coming without notice, but there was no time." Ondore said and stopped in the middle of the room.

"It is fine, but why?" Larsa responded and watched as Ondore turned the other way, towards Basch.

"It is him I needed to see. You see, the lady Ashe sent me a letter this passed night and somehow, its contents trouble me."

"Trouble you?" Basch asked. "Then what is it, I wonder?"

"Judge Magister Ronsenburg." Ondore walked slowly back and forth before Basch. "I wish my niece all happiness. She has been through so much sadness and difficulty; it is a wonder she can still smile. And yet, now she faces a possible marriage which will condemn her to more sadness."

"What are you getting at?" Balthier wondered and asked for all them.

Ondore turned halfway back to the sky pirate, then faced Basch again.

"What I try to tell you is that I am not completely senseless or cold. From lady Ashe's letter, I could tell how much she loves you and wants to be with you. She even wrote that the child she is expecting is yours."

"I would do anything to be with her, Marquis, but what can I do?" Basch asked honestly, since he really didn't know of a way.

"You are Judge Magister, are you not?" Ondore said, smiling slightly. "Barely anyone thinks about it, but archadian judges are of the same rank, if not higher, as dalmascan nobles. If you can persuade the dalmascan counsel, you may wed her as a Judge Magister."

Basch was amazed at how simple the answer could be, that it had been there in front of him all along. Was it really enough, just being a judge? No, he had to persuade the counselors first, but still...

"So, shall we leave?" Ondore asked and Basch looked up.

"Leave?" He repeated, puzzled.

"I will help you speak with the counsel. They trust me more than you, don't they?"

"Why are you doing all this?" Basch was thankful but what would Ondore gain from all this.

"Did you not listen? I do this for lady Ashe. I wish for her happiness, and I am sure her late father and mother would want no less. In life, Raminas did keep you in high regard as well." Ondore smiled. "I know he would have given you his blessing."

Hearing those words, Basch smiled briefly, hoping they were true. He had always respected Raminas, he used to be a man of honor, kindness and inner strength. Ondore walked towards the door and turned partly back.

"We must hurry if want to persuade the counsel before it is too late. If lady Ashe engages Al-Cid, it could be difficult to annul it due to Rozzarian customs and traditions."

"We'll take the _Strahl_." Balthier said and walked up to the Marquis. "It is the fastest ship in these parts of Ivalice."

"Very well. It is decided." Basch said and turned to Larsa. "I must leave. I apologize, my lord."

Larsa shook his head and smiled.

"You do as you must."

Turning to Zargabaath, Basch continued.

"I apologize that you have to learn these things like this, but I trust you will watch over lord Larsa."

"You have my word." Zargabaath nodded.

Basch nodded back then stepped up to the others.

"We leave!"

Basch walked out of the room, followed by the rest. He had finally decided. Win or lose, he was going. To speak for himself before the dalmascan counsel would be no easy task, even with the help of Ondore. And even if they succeeded with the dalmascans, it still could be too late. To break a holy bond of engagement in Rozzaria was not your regular everyday work.

Either way, it was now or never. There was nothing to lose.

* * *

**Well, that was it for now. Adult men can cry too, even if it was hard picturing Basch do that. Hope you readers could imagine that, though.**

**Until next time, which will be... The FINAL chapter! Wow. Hopefully it'll be posted faster, since I will use the whole week (and more if needed) to finish it!**


	15. Finis

**Finally! The last chapter. It did take a while, but it's done. I only re-read once so there might be errors and stuff. I'm not even sure it is readable, but I do hope it is! XD**

**So lets just get it on with. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

****Fabula Ex Animo – FFXII**

**Chapter 15 – Finis**

Ashe was worried. Ever since she came to the rozzarian palace, Al-Cid had said nothing. Surely he was thinking about what he had been told just moments ago, but she couldn't help feeling nervous. Was he really that upset about her having a child with another man? She let out a shaky sigh.

Of course he would be. Maybe he also felt used, as if he was her last resort. She clenched her hands against her lap where she was sitting by a table, Al-Cid across of it. Perhaps she was desperate, but she trusted Al-Cid. She decided to break the silence and tell him so.

"I can only imagine what wanders through your mind." She began and Al-Cid finally looked up at her from his side. "I apologize."

He wanted to reply, but Ashe quickly continued.

"You may feel as if I am using you, your feelings, but still... I trust you." She looked down, averting her saddened gaze from his.

Eyes fixed on her knees, Ashe remained silent for a moment, waiting for Al-Cid to respond.

"If you thought I would say no, you better think again, my lady."

She quickly looked up, facing the dark man again.

"Then you..."

"...accept, yes. But..."

"But?" Ashe would do anything to have Al-Cid's trust in this.

"Well..." He smiled briefly. "I know what this judge of yours look like. And I wonder how to fool others, as your child will most likely be born with extremely fair features compared to us rozzarians, even with you as the mother. There are probably very few who would believe your child is mine."

"If anyone." Ashe added with a smile, though her eyes apologized again.

"Do not worry." Al-Cid replied, encouraging them both. "They can say nothing once we are married anyway." He rose from his chair.

"I will inform the members of the Margrace family, as well as have my servants prepare for our engagement. Time is of the essence, yes?" he asked and the young queen nodded.

"Then it is settled?" Ashe rose as well, facing the dark man in front of her. He sent her a smile.

"If you wish, you may remain here and rest. I will send you your lady-in-waiting and a maid of my own to assist you."

"Thank you."

She smiled briefly as the dark man left her alone, to attend to important matters for them both. The future of her child was secured, for her own sake as well as for Dalmasca. Most of the counselors would be most pleased by her swift decision. The lands of Dalmasca and Rozzaria would feel joy at the union.

And yet, Ashe couldn't help but to feel empty. Was this the only solution at hand? To throw away her feelings, the essence which was her?

Her hand found its way to her abdomen, gently resting it there.

'_As of now, I have no other choice. I will be taken care of; I will not have to worry about anything concerning my wellbeing and that of my child. Yet, it...'_

A tear fell down her cheek, and she tried to dry it away with her other hand. Too late, though, as her lady-in-waiting appeared at that instant. Ashe quickly tried to face away from her, but the lady-in-waiting already noticed.

"Your highness, is something the matter!?" The woman hurried over to Ashe, but held her distance, didn't want to overstep any bounds.

The young queen sobbed quietly, trying to keep it back with her hand, but to no avail.

"...It hurts." She whispered between her sobs, and the lady-in-waiting's exterior revealed the sadness she felt for the young woman.

The lady-in-waiting took Ashe in her arms, holding her as a mother holds her child. Ashe hid her face in the shoulder of her servant, forgetting all about how a royal should act in front of her people. Then again, the two years away from the palace, her new friends, had shaped her into something quite different from a royal.

"I know of your pain, Highness. To be torn from the one you love... It is truly a most horrible experience."

Ashe nodded. She wanted no less then to run away, escape her duties, everything- just to be with him. She decided to let her emotions run wild for one last time. For a final moment she would cry out her pain.

---

_Silence. It felt almost choking, as if air itself changed into thick iron. But nevertheless, Basch remained strong before the entire dalmascan council, and he would not yield. If only a little, Marquis Ondore also did provide strength, though he thus far remained in the back._

_The counselors did not say much at first, pondering the reason why Basch fon Ronsenburg stood before them. The old men had the ability to foresee many events, but this was not one of them._

"_So..." One of the older said, standing at the far end of the table. "Your purpose for this swift visit was to ask for allowance to wed the queen of Dalmasca, no?"_

_Basch nodded, his face still calm and un-wavered._

"_Do you realize how preposterous it sounds?" A counselor to the right of the first exclaimed. "You? A mere peasant of the former Republic of Landis?"_

"_I realize." Basch replied without hesitation, not bother telling that his family never had been those peasants this counselor clearly meant._

"_Then I ask you- why? We cannot fulfill this request of yours..."_

"_...Because I am not what is ideal in a ruler, yes, I am aware of that." Basch replied, keeping his calm. "Still, nonetheless, I must do this, for I believe you do wish the best for her majesty."_

_The eldest counselor seemed as if he wanted to say something and his younger fellow counselors seemed to slightly hesitate about their conviction. But another, more old-fashioned counselor, took word before the others._

"_We work towards the best interests of Dalmasca, and her majesty realizes that. The rules must be upheld, love or no."_

_Basch felt like punching the rules into that man's face, but he decided not to let his emotions get the better of him. Luckily, Ondore stepped up beside him._

"_Pardon, but I believe I must take action from here on."_

_Having the council's deep respect and trust, Ondore easily earned the attention of all in the room as he spoke up._

"_You speak of rules that must be upheld, of Dalmascas interests. And so I wonder- is not the lady Ashe's interests also those of Dalmasca? Surely she also mentioned these rules being quite... old-fashioned?"_

_Several of the counselors nervously looked around, and the marquis could not have gotten a clearer answer. Ondore turned to the elder counselor, whom he knew from before the war._

"_Elder, do not your words weigh the heaviest? Then, do you want your Queen to cast away herself, her happiness- only to satisfy that of her own underlings?"_

"_Marquis, my friend. You are right, my words are indeed the heaviest, and I would gladly allow her majesty to wed Judge Magister Basch, but against the words of all other counselors here, not even I can change this. Believe me, when I say I did speak on her majesty's behalf."_

"_Then let us have them truly think otherwise." Ondore smirked and turned to face the others. "I would hear what makes you hold on so desperately to rules that hold no place in the new Ivalice."_

_He took a step closer to the group and when no one replied, Ondore eyed them, one by one._

"_Is it his heritage? If it is so, then it will be not much of a problem, since the Ronsenburg family was noble until just two generations back. Even before the fall of Landis they were respected and most likely considered equal to nobles- or so I've heard from reliable sources."_

_Basch looked at the marquis, surprised that he knew so much. But then again- the former inhabitants of Landis had spread throughout Ivalice. That Ondore had at least one as a close acquaintance was hardly surprising._

_The counselors remained silent- or rather; they seemed to be speechless because of Ondore's remarks._

"_Is it the fact that he works with our former enemies? You still hold grudges against Archadia, even when I place a good word for them? Lord Larsa may be young, but he is a worthy ally of Dalmasca and Bjuherba both. Why not strengthen the union, to cast away past events, and replace them with a marriage of alliance?"_

_Several counselors looked down, pondering the old man's thoughts and words, as they were all logical from any standpoint._

"_So I wonder..." Ondore said. "Why not cast everything aside? Grant my beloved niece some well-earned happiness. Do not let the council be the reason of her pain."_

_At that, Ondore stepped back and stood by Baschs side. The rest was now up to the Council of Dalmasca. Basch locked his gaze at the floor, could barely breathe of nervousness. He could hear the counselors whisper between them, discussing the matter._

_For some time, the counselors remained like that, and as Basch wondered when they would stop tormenting him, their whispering ceased. Basch dared not look up, but the Elder counselor took word._

"_Judge Magister Basch fon Ronsenburg. We have together come to a conclusion, and let us just hope it is not too late."_

_Basch finally looked up, his eyes widened. The Elder smiled at him._

"_We allow you to wed her Royal Majesty Ashelia B'Nargin Dalmasca, but keep in mind we cannot give you any title, though. She will be the Queen alone."_

"_Aye!" Basch said and bowed, never having felt such gratitude ever. "I thank you!"_

_Ondore sighed in relief and turned to the man he just helped for the sake of his only close relative._

"_You better go, Judge Magister. Time is of the essence now."_

_Basch nodded, bowed again for the council, and then literally rushed out of the room to have his friends make haste for Rozzaria. Ondore remained in place, smiling slightly, hoping the younger people would make it in time, all to make Ashe happy._

"_You are not going?" The Elder asked and Ondore turned to him._

"_No. I will let Basch handle this himself. I know he can do it."_

"_...He must be really fond of her." The Elder smiled. "A man like that, who goes this far, even against all these ordeals... It must be love."_

_The old marquis nodded._

"_Yes. I believe... he can make her truly happy."_

---

The blue skies were endless. Balthier steered at the direction of Rozzaria, all while trying to deal with Vaan and Penelo. Fran on the other hand worked with her department without even hinting she was bothered by the two youths, to Balthier's great envy.

"Vaan, if you are sky pirates, why haven't the two been to Rozzaria yet?" the veteran asked.

"Well, we have our jobs at Migelo's too. I want to be sky pirate fulltime but Penelo asked this of me." Vaan said, earning an elbow at his side by said young woman.

"No good excuse, Vaan." Balthier sighed. "You have been hanging around Archadia and Balfonheim too much."

Vaan was about to reply with something cocky, but Fran looked up from her doings and looked into the back.

"Vaan. Go check up on Basch. I believe he is alright, but..."

"Yeah, I'll do it." The young man said and got out of his seat.

Basch was sitting on the floor in the back, hands covering his face as if he was trying to focus. Vaan came up to him and took a seat on the nearby bed.

"You okay?" the young sky pirate asked.

"Aye." Basch replied and removed his hands. "I was just letting everything sink in. Many things in just one day."

"Yeah, I guess." Vaan scratched the back of his head. "You were allowed to marry Ashe... And not to mention that whatever happens, she will have your child."

Basch smiled, of pride and happiness at the thought of a child. He never had really expected anything of the like. He wondered if he did deserve it, but still he knew he wanted that child near. That he wanted to be a true father.

"Aye." Was his only reply.

"Anyways, we're not that far now. About 20 minutes or so, and we should be able to see the aerodome of the capital... Or so Balthier tells me."

"You haven't been there?" Basch smirked at the younger man.

"Not you too, Basch... I know I am a sky pirate, but I haven't had the time yet."

"Do not worry, Vaan. I will not judge you. All your notorious doings will come in time."

Vaan nodded and saw his future fame before him.

"Yeah. I hope so." The younger man looked back at the older. "But that isn't important now, is it? We're going to go get Ashe back."

Basch nodded, again trying to focus. Hopefully it wouldn't be any problems, but still, Al-Cid could object. Or worse, the engagement could have gone through already. Basch decided not to think anything like that, just focus on the task ahead. Everything would work out, if only he believed...

---

The sun was shining clear, making the rozzarian city and its white buildings seem to glow. Any other day and Ashe would've loved the bright and beautiful scenery, but now she barely noticed, walking towards the cathedral, by Al-Cid's side. Things did progress smoothly, and already the two were getting engaged. Meaning there would be a wedding within a month after this. Things really did progress faster in Rozzaria than in Dalmasca.

The cathedral was slightly different in design than that of Rabanastre's, all white with large mosaic windows of many motifs and colors. Large stairs of solid stone led up to the entrance, and Ashe followed her husband-to-be inside, along with the maids that followed the couple.

Having made swift decisions, the engagement was unknown and thus, the streets and the cathedral were nearly empty. Inside only Al-Cids siblings and father, the rozzarian emperor, waited, along with a high priest and his closest followers. Ashe drew a deep breath, and then continued to keep her pace up until they were at the altar.

Al-Cid's family silenced slowly, and Ashe could feel their eyes on her. Some of the Margrace members had no problem with her as far as she was concerned, but others clearly disliked her. The Emperor himself did have opinions about the war and how it ended, but he never seemed to give Ashe that much thought. Perhaps he was satisfied that his son and heir finally settled with a royal woman? By noble standards Al-Cid should've been married years ago, but Ashe suspected he was hard to deal with about such things. Just like Ashe herself the last years.

Again, as the hallat last fell silent, Ashe took another deep breath, and Al-Cid looked back at her and smiled, encouraging her. He offered her his hand, and with a slight smile, she took it. A moment of complete silence followed before the high priest spoke.

"In the name of the Father, whom guides us, and in the name of the Mother, whom embraces us, You shall be given the blessing of Holy Engagement."

'_So this is it?_' Ashe thought and bit her lip. '_No turning back now._'

"Your Royal Highness Al-Cid Margrace Rozzaria, Your Royal Highness Ashelia B'Nargin Dalmasca, please kneel and the Blessing shall be Yours."

The two before the altar did as told and kneeled down. Ashe knew they would be given a red, gold-embroidered ribbon each to wear, which was called _Bond of Blessing_. They would wear it until the wedding, when they would exchange rings. Ashe kept forcing herself to think and focus on the engagement, but deep down she still wanted to escape.

'_This is your duty.' _She told herself. _'Get through this and you can handle this like the Queen of Dalmasca you are.'_

One of the followers of the priest came up to them, handing one of those ribbons to the priest. Ashe closed her eyes, knowing that soon, soon she would be...

The entrance-door flew open behind them, giving most of those in the hall a scare. Still slightly shocked, all eyes turned to the door, to see what was going on.

"We are not too late, are we? It would be a waste considering we've been flying over almost all Ivalice." an to Ashe very well-known man said as he entered.

"B-balthier?!" Ashe asked while quickly getting to her feet.

He gave her one of his characteristic smirks and took a few steps inside, followed by the rest of their friends.

"Everyone? What are you doing here? Why...?" Ashe stopped and thought she lost her breath when she realized who walked into the hall last. She faced away again, didn't want to look at him, since she knew she would start crying again if she did.

The rozzarian royal family rose, wondering what was going on, and the priests exchanged puzzled looks.

Al-Cid rose too, facing the people that just entered.

"You have come to stop the engagement?" He asked, all too calm for Ashe, as if Al-Cid knew all along they would come.

Basch stepped forward, seemingly just as calmly, but Ashe could feel how afraid he really was. But still, she dared not look back.

"Aye." Bash said as he stopped in the middle of the hall. "I am sorry."

Al-Cid shook his head.

"No apologies please, Judge Magister. I would hear your reason, why you come to claim lady Ashelia when it should be too late."

"I know it should be too late... But I need Ashe to hear me."

Al-Cid looked back at Ashe whom still faced away. She saw the dark man nod in her eye corner, and slowly, she turned back, looking straight at the man she longed for. It struck her he that looked so pale and thin- had he been so depressed by their parting that he didn't take care of himself?

"Basch..." She whispered, holding back all urges to throw her around his neck and tell him not to be so harsh with himself. "I hear you."

He took another step towards the altar, not really sure how to begin.

"I believe I first must apologize to you, Ashe..." Basch looked down at the marble-floor. "I have realized what kind of man I've made myself. A coward. I've fought countless battles, even meaningless and impossible ones. But still I dared not fight for the woman I care for. I am sorry."

"No..." Ashe shook her head. "You are the bravest man I know. That you stand here before me now proves that."

Basch looked up again, smiling slightly. What she thought of him was still most important, but he still didn't feel brave for being here. But perhaps he was.

"And thus, I wanted to tell you, that you truly are the one I love and cannot live without. To be with you, I'd cast away everything. I would give my life if it meant saving yours."

Ashe's eyes widened. Was he serious? Was he really going to fight for them, is that what he was saying?

"Basch..." She whispered and was to go over to him when she remembered where they were. Ashe turned her gaze to Al-Cid.

The dark man faced her and let out a sigh.

"And so it comes down to me... Do not get me wrong. I did anticipate you would come."

Al-Cid's family was all beginning to act up, wondering what was going on and the emperor himself spoke.

"Al-Cid. What is the meaning of this? An Archadian judge? And all those...?"

The young prince sent his father and siblings a cold glare, immediately silencing them. He would explain later when time was given. Now there were other issues at hand. Al-Cid turned back to the woman he was meant to engage and the man that just said he would die for her. Al-Cid drew a long breath.

"Our feelings for the lady are not much different, Judge Magister... But... You have been given something I never got to have and most likely never will so long as you are around."

Basch looked up again, facing the man at Ashes side.

"You have been given her heart." Al-Cid whispered and quickly continued. "With me, she would not be able to be truly happy. And her happiness is my happiness..."

"Al-Cid, I..." Ashe said but he brushed her off.

"Just go, lady Ashelia. To where you belong."

The young queen could barely believe what she was hearing. Al-Cid gave up on her, just to ensure her happiness. Tears ran down her face, amazed at such kindness. Ashe turned and slowly walked up to him, into his arm and held him close.

"I am sorry... And I thank you." She whispered against his shoulder, remaining so for a short while.

When she let go of him, she looked up, locking his eyes in hers. Al-Cid did seem to hold back his emotions but he did give her a smile of approval.

"I hope you will remain my friend." Ashe whispered and slowly turned, to go over to the man she had longed for.

She quickened her pace as she got closer to Basch, almost running into his arms at last. She held onto him, almost as if she was afraid he would leave. If so, Basch thought the same of her, as he held onto her as hard. For a moment, they just stood there, forgetting everything around them. Nothing else was important.

"I do not blame you for going here." Basch finally whispered against her hair. "Penelo told me everything."

"I apologize... I did not want to worry you. That is why I never told you anything." Tears still streamed down her cheeks, deeply regretting everything she did up until now.

"Everything is fine now, do not worry." Basch said, assuring her.

Ashe looked up, still thinking of what they would do next.

"So this is it? Will we fight together for us?"

Basch smiled and rested his forehead against hers.

"You need not worry. I have already fought for us."

Her eyes widened, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. Everyone was just full of surprises somehow.

"Basch, are you saying...?"

"The council approved, after both I and the marquis persuaded them. I assume the elder counselor have a part too. We are allowed to wed each other if you remain the Queen alone."

Ashe was so amazed and happy she couldn't say anything. Instead she pulled him closer and kissed him. Everything was well. All she ever wished for would finally come true.

---

**Epilogue**

Another set of unknown ruins to raid. Balthier was thrilled to find these in the middle of the yensan sandsea, but let out a sigh as the _Strahl_ got closer. Fran gave voice to his thoughts.

"It looks like a tomb."

"Indeed. And that means..."

"Vicious beasts, fiendish traps. Something like that?" Fran smirked and looked at the man at his side.

He smiled back.

"Right."

"But you know..." She said and turned to the window again. "As long as we are in this together, we can do anything."

Balthier nodded and concentrated on locking the Strahl in position near the old tomb. Skillfully, he placed the airship near the entrance, and locked it there. Out here in nowhere no one would be looking for them, so he didn't bother turning on camouflage. Fran got out of seat first and were to get ready for exploration when Balthier grabbed her hand, effectively stopping her.

"Balthier, what are you...?" She said but never finished the sentence, since the mentioned man snuck up behind her, gently touching her waist, abdomen, hips.

His lips brushed against her neck, and Fran felt her body respond.

"I figured I want to do something more creative before we go..." He whispered against her sensitive skin.

Fran giggled, thought his way of describing this was weird. But in a sense he was right. She turned around to face him, captured his lips in hers. He held her near, his hands caressing her sides and back.

"Our quarters?" Fran asked as they finally parted their lips from each other.

"Just one thing though..." He said, already his breathing heavily. "Marry me, Fran."

Fran looked at him, not sure if he meant that. But he did look serious enough.

"Are you just a little inspired by Ashe's and Basch's wedding?" She smirked.

"Perhaps." Balthier said plainly. "But still, I mean it. Marry me."

She smiled, buried her face in his neck.

"Then I will."

---

Penelo stood in Migelo's shop, helping out by placing all goods where they belonged. She still pictured Ashe and Basch's wedding the other day, how simple and yet beautiful the ceremony was. If she ever got married herself, Penelo wanted something similar. Not that she really pictured anything like that with her boyfriend, who really wanted to roam the skies of Ivalice.

At that, the same person barged into the shop, heading straight to her.

"Penelo! Come watch! It's done!"

"What is? I'm working, can't you see?" She said, smiling. Even if he was immature and hard to deal with at times, she still cared for him and found it hard to be truly mad at him.

"The paintings underneath _Siren_! It was hard but it's done!"

"Really!?"

He nodded, so eager to show her, she could tell. So she nodded and told Migelo she would be back soon and followed Vaan to the hangar. They walked up the airship and Penelo looked up, almost holding her breath. Then the lower body got visible and Penelo lit up.

"Birds! You decided on birds at last!" She said and turned back to him.

Vaan smiled proudly and pointed up.

"That is you and me, the two bright birds. Then there is Balthier and Fran, the darker ones. The reddish ones are Basch and Ashe."

She nodded, examining them all closely.

"And the other birds represent others we met?" Penelo asked and Vaan nodded. She continued. "So why birds? I wanna know!"

"Well... All birds want to be free, right? In a sense, we all were birds, caged by war, past, emotion... You name it. We fought and found our freedom, right?"

Penelo was amazed. Sometimes Vaan really did show true thoughtful quality.

"Wow, Vaan! You really did think it through!"

He smiled shyly, almost embarrassed. Penelo gave him a quick kiss on his cheek.

"It is very nice. I'm proud of you." She smiled and looked up to admire his work. He did as well, holding her hand.

---

He didn't know why he went to her wedding. He knew he would only get depressed.

Al-Cid had placed himself on a couch at his quarters, coming home from Rabanastre just an hour ago. He had been at Ashe's wedding and remained at the festivities that followed, but still he didn't really feel as happy for her as he promised he would. But he couldn't deny it- he was feeling slightly better now that it was done. He could start over.

A young maid of his stood near, ever-silent and prepared to do and get him anything he wanted. She was really cute, one of those that had remained in Al-Cids group of maids the longest, where the average remaining time was one year.

"I would like something to drink." He said and immediately she walked over to a shelf, fetched his favorite wine and brought it to him.

"Pour some up."

She did as told and handed him the glass, still without making a sound. He took a sip and examined her for a moment. All his maids were beautiful, but there always was something magnetizing about that particular woman.

"Your name is Zola, right?" He asked and her surprised expression revealed he was right.

"How long have you worked here?" He asked, taking another sip. She didn't answer right away and he smiled. "You are allowed to talk. Because you can talk, right?"

She looked even more surprised, that he allowed her such honor to speak in his presence. An honor rarely given to rozzarian servants. He was different from the other Margrace members, indeed.

"... Y-yes. I apologize."

"Take some wine; it is dreary to drink alone."

Her eyes widened even more and she looked as if she was going to faint, so she took a seat on a nearby chair. Al-Cid smiled at her, and slightly encouraged she poured some wine for herself as well, but she still looked pale.

"So, how long?" He asked again, when she seemed to calm down a little.

"F-four years." Zola finally answered and drank some of the wine, carefully at first, more forcefully when she realized how tasteful it was.

"Four years? Didn't think the maids could stand me that long..." Al-Cid said, watching in awe as she emptied her glass. "What made you remain here so long?"

She placed the glass on the table near them, but didn't look at him. She suddenly seemed even more uncomfortable than before.

"I should go. You need not waste your time on a mere servant girl." She said and rose, to leave. But she didn't get the chance to, as dizziness caught her.

"Careful!" Al-Cid said and quickly rose to grab her. "That wine is pretty strong. You're not used to drinking?"

"No." She admitted. "I apologize."

"So." He tried again, still holding on to her. "Why have you remained so long?"

She bit her lip, still not looking at him. Even if she didn't say, that she tried to hide herself, Al-Cid read her easily. He sighed but couldn't help himself. To know someone thought fondly of him was enough.

"So even when I have other women, you would remain, just for my sake. You care that much for me?"

Zola's shocked gaze turned to his as he lowered his face to hers, locking her lips in a kiss. Perhaps he didn't think straight after being rejected by the woman he loved, and then having to go to her wedding, but the young maid didn't care as she relaxed in his arms, responding to his kiss. She suspected that to be loved was what he wished for. And she would do her best to grant that wish.

---

Basch kneeled at tombstone near the Bahamut. Bushes and flowers surrounded it, making the place look so calm and beautiful. Even if this place had become an oasis, it was still warm and Basch was protected by a long, dark robe. Though, at the moment he had the hood down.

The tombstone was new, but already it did show signs wear and tear because of the harsh weather that even reached this place in Bahamut's shadow, but still the inscription was well visible.

_Noah fon Ronsenburg_

_670 – 706_

Ashe had told him that she, Vaan and Penelo buried Noah here after Basch had to leave so quickly. That it was the least they could do for Basch at that time- to give his brother a proper burial.

"All is well now, Noah." Basch whispered. "I have found my peace. I still keep my promise to you. Only part-time though, if it is alright? I have a family to care for now."

The winds hit his face, as if answering in Noah's place.

"Your son, Cael, is somewhere in Rozzaria and Vis is most likely with the remnants of Umbra Repugno, but I will find them for you. Vis has done wrong, but she is worth another chance, don't you think?"

Still, only the winds blew, leaving all answers to Basch's imagination.

"Larsa is fine. He will make great emperor if he keeps this pace up. He is planning a long-term journey in two years, to visit countries far away from our region. He wants to learn about these places and have them join our peace alliance. I will not go, but I'm sure those who do will defend him."

"Talking to him, are you?"

Basch turned around to face Ashe, wearing a white, long robe and a smile. He rose and walked over to her.

"Are you alright? You are not too warm?" he asked, truly concerned for her and their unborn child.

Ashe giggled and shook her head. He worried all too much.

"I am fine, as is the little one."

She placed an arm on her now visible abdomen. Her state was pretty obvious now, it couldn't even be hidden at their wedding a few days ago, but there were still a few months left. Basch still found it hard to believe, that he finally was properly married and to Ashe at that, the woman he loved for so long. He had to make sure the ring that proved it still remained on his finger.

"So you are talking to him?" She asked again, looking at the stone in front of them.

"Aye. I hope he hears me." Basch replied and grabbed her hand, holding her near.

"I know he hears." She smiled.

With a smile he nodded and looked back at the stone as well.

"I am finished here."

"Time to head back?"

"Aye."

Both smiling, they walked away from the pleasant place and headed towards a small airship that stood in the sand near the oasis. They would go back and pray that the future would be kind to them now that all hardships were all in the past. To be together, happy, was all they needed.

---

Near the ocean, the mist flowed freely around the rocks, the trees, the flowers- distorting, corrupting them. The landscape looked like beautiful gold at first glance, but as you looked closer, the wrongs became clearer. This was not a natural place- the mist had taken over completely and every step you took meant danger. Which was why the place was devoid of any life, save for three people walking through it- a bent winged figure, a dark woman and an unnaturally pale man.

They walked slowly, all of them exhausted from being constantly exposed to large quantities of mist. Especially the two men seemed to suffer.

Finally, the trio stopped at a cliff by the ocean. Vis stood behind the men, trying recollect herself, fearing for her life. They had wandered this land for several days, and they were running short on supplies.

The bent man, who still insisted on covering himself up, turned to the pale man at his side.

"Is this what you need, Roshan? The mist runs thick and powerful here."

The pale man nodded and turned to the aegyl. As always, since their initial meeting, it struck Vis how much that man looked like a pale ghostlike version of Noah. Their likeness was so great it was horrifying.

"This is it, Muri." The man said, smiling. "Here is where we can put our plan to motion when the time is right. The mist has grown in power for the last millennia. It can be put to great use to awaken the _Preasul_. He shall grant our wishes."

"When can we do that? I need his power before I grow too old and die." The old man said.

Roshan smiled and turned to the weird scenery in front of them.

"Patience. I have found a host for _Praesul_, but he need to be stronger. If we do things too rashly, the host dies and our hopes with him."

Roshan looked back at Muri, still smiling.

"And we wouldn't want that, would we?"

Muri grumbled, but he seemed to agree, that waiting was far more convenient than to rush things and lose it all. Vis still didn't understand everything, but this_ Praesul_ didn't seem like good news. And that Roshan, she didn't trust him one bit. But still she couldn't go against Muri, if she wanted her son to live. Vis looked down at the strange, corrupted grounds, holding back tears of fear and sadness.

'_What can I do...? If I don't do anything, something horrible will happen. If I do something, my son dies.'_

She closed her eyes, still not crying. She would remain strong.

'_What should I do!? Noah, tell me!'_

There was no answer in this freakish place and Vis felt lonelier than ever. She only hoped there was some divine meaning behind all this. That everything would turn out well in the end.

* * *

**And so this has finally come to an end. Well, not really, since there will be a part two in the future! But I wanted a proper end to this part, since the other will be set a few years into the future. **

**I will not start working on par two right away, sorry. XD I have other fics that screams for my attention and I really can only work with one fic at a time. But I hope you will look forward to the continuation.**

**And lastly, thanks you for you rewievs and and you patience! I Love You All! 3**


End file.
